I Love Football
by lukas 10
Summary: Mimi is a fashion diva. She is hot and sexy and daddys girl. She has all the things she want and when she want them. But what happenes when her daddy decided to signed her up on a football academy? click to find out. ROMANCE/HUMOR/DRAMA M&M S&T K
1. I hate men

**HI you there! Welcome to my new story. I have been thinking about this story a while ago and just now i have figure it how to start it. **

**sorry for my grammar. i'm trying my best to do it as readable as posible. hope you like it.  
**

I looked through the Window and watched the sky. I was tired of being in the car. I was tired of flying every two or three months. The only thing I was up to right now was sleep. It has been a long night on the plane. Now my dad where taking me somewhere I didn't care where. The street was free, no traffic. Great! We could get where ever my dad want to go for ten minutes and then go back on the plane to somewhere else. I'm sick of traveling. The only good thing about traveling a lot is shopping. I love shopping.

We were yesterday in France. There I bought lots of dresses and make-up. God I love their make-up! It is so cool and so perfect; is easy to put it on and take it off. The guys got wild when they saw me using that make-up. It's fantastic.

I remember one night when my dad and I were in Italy and I went out with Isabella, the daughter from one of my dad "friends". Isabella and I were going to a club, so we dressed up sexy and we used my make-up to make us looked hot. And we looked HOT. The guys were all over us that night. They bought us drinks and every single guy wanted to dance with us. Italians are hot. God! If you just could have seen them doing…

"Darling; wake up. We are almost there." My dad interrupted my thoughts without a real reason. I looked to the front and then again to through my window.

I saw this big entrance and us passing through it. Where the hell were we going to end up now?

I really didn't care about it. A few hours of my life wasted there and then we were going to a mall, so my dad could make some calls and I didn't complain again about this whole traveling thing.

We have been living like this for a few years. I ended high school in four different schools, in three different countries, in two different nations. Great, huh? I went to college a year and I wanted to start the university this year but my dad had a different plan. He always has.

"Ok darling" said my dad to me. He looked a bit too anxious for my taste"let's go" he got out of the car. I waited a few seconds then sighed and followed him.

"What are you going to do here?" my dad smirked and thought about something for a while before answering.

"I… I have to sign some papers to close a deal" he said dryly. God I hated when he start talking that way. It makes me feel like I'm someone from his work or stuff like that.

We got inside the building. It seems like an academy or an institute or something like that. I could see through a huge window in the office we got in a big building, like 20 meters away from this one. It seems to be a dorm or something like that. I saw a group of guys coming out of the building. Something strange was happening here.

I turned around and looked to my dad. I was going to say something but then a 40 year-old man came in. My dad threw me a glare and I walked out of the office. Before closing the doors I check the man greeting my dad. He was not wearing a suit like my dad was. He was actually wearing shorts and a football t-shirt.

I walked out of the building and took a look to the surroundings. I could see, from where I was standing, the big building, guys running, like warming up, why? I could not tell. I also saw a huge football court like 30 meters away from the big building. There were girls practicing football or at least that's what it seems to me. I was too curios, so I started walking to the football court. But then a very interesting though came to my mind. Why would my dad close a deal here? I mean, there is no business for him here. He has nothing to do with football. Why would he…? Shit! I'm the business.

I run the fastest back to the office to tell my dad that I was not going to stay in here. But he was not there. I got myself out and run to the car. It's not really easy to run with heels. But I had to. My dad was already in the car driving away. I run and run and run till I reached the window and made him stopped the car.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not staying in here. What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted to the window. He rolled the window down and stared at me. "Open the door. You are not leaving me here"

"Yes, you are." I threw him a dead glare.

"Dad, are you insane? I'm not staying. People here trained football. I hate football. Besides I'm traveling with you because of you because you didn't want me to stay with my grandparents when you had the chance. You made me come with you since I was 13. Why, why on earth would you leave me here? You could have let me stay in Spain with my aunt or in Germany with my grandparents or even in the USA with my cousins. But why here?! I'm alone here!" I was pissed. He has never treated me like this before. Why now?

"Because you don't want to come with me to where I'm going" he said softening the tone.

"Jail?" I asked him still pissed. I took a deep breathed to calm down. "Where?" I asked him again but this time softly.

"To Jenna's" he said. I stood there in shock.

"To that whore?" I tried to calm myself down but it was impossible. "You are leaving me here because of that whore?! Are you nuts?! What about me?! You told me it was over?!" I yelled and shouted and kept yelling to him. He closed the window and drove away. I stood there still yelling till he disappeared completely. God I hate him when he does that.

The same man who has talked to my dad was standing next to me.

"Your things are already in your dorm." He said. "Welcome to the academy"

"Thanks, I guess." I said without looking at him.

"Maybe I should show you the place" I nodded and followed him. We skipped the football court and went right into the big building.

"The first floor is the dinning room and also the kitchen. Here it is. "He said entering through the huge door glasses which exited them to the terrace where tables were there.

The first floor was divided in four sections; the kitchen, the dinning room, the terrace and a not that small living room.

It was not that bad.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"The second floor, here are the dorms. The left half are for the boys and the right half are for the girls. At the end of each side are the bathrooms."

I looked to the right, they were 7 door in the hallway; 4 on one side, 3 on the other side. The side of the stairs had one room less. I looked then to the left and it was the same.

"Why do girls and boys share the same floor?"

"Because we only aloud 44 persons here, 22 girls, 22 boys. If you know something about football, you would know that it means four teams" said the man matter-of-factly. I frowned. Please tell me he is kidding.

"That still doesn't answer my question." The man frowned and ignored my statement.

"The third floor is the gym. We don't have to look it now. Your dorm" he said pointing to the second door to the right (the side of 4 doors) "is there. Your stuff is also there." He took a look to the wall clock and realized it was 5 p.m. "I have to go and see what my guys are doing. Hopefully, they have already warmed up and they are ready to start training. So go to your dorm, choose a bed, put your stuff in order and soon you will have new friends." then he walked away before I could say something to him.

I opened the door from _my _dorm and walked in. It was nice though. There where three beds, a sofa and a huge closet. The walls were paint in different shades of red, yellow and orange. A black carpet was decorating the floor and long white curtains where hanging from the top of the windows. There was table big enough for 6 people. There was also a stereo.

I sat on the first bed. It was the only one, no one had used. The others were all done and with red covers.

* * *

The guys were still warming up. The girls on the other hand were finishing their practice.

"Sora, good practice" the couch said.

"Thanks couch." Sora replied. "Hey Kari; wait for me." A chocolate haired girl stopped and turned around.

"Hurry up" she said. They walked and talked about something but then they saw the boys doing a scandal.

"What's wrong with them?" Kari asked.

"Dunno. Maybe they are making fun of Hyuya again." Sora said but then stopped.

"What are you—"Kari stopped right next to her. They saw this girl standing like 30 meter away from their. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black sandal-heels and a white top, short enough to show a bit of her flat stomach but long enough to cover her belly. The top was shoulder less but had long sleeves anyway. Designer sunglasses were hiding her eyes and her long caramel hair was mid-waist length and curled at the end.

She looked sexy in her outfit; no men would say she's not.

The girls couch, Kurumi, went and talked to her. Then, she made them a signed to come. Sora and Kari did as they where asked.

"Girls, this is Tachikawa Mimi. She is the new member of this academy and your new roommate."

"Hi" both of them said. Mimi smiled at them but not really interested, not because she had something against them but because of her dad. How could he possible do that to her?

"Hi" she said after a while.

"Girls, would you show you the place to her?"

"No, is not going to be necessary, ehh... couch Kurumi?" she said in her lovely voice of hers. "I have already visited the installations." The couch Kurumi nodded and after a not so short speech, she finally walked away leaving the three girls alone. Sora was the first on to speak.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, by the way. She is Yagami Kari." She introduced themselves. "I supposed we should say 'welcome' to the team?" Mimi smiled.

"Thanks"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask"

"Why are you dressing like that?" She asked looking up and down at Mimi.

"Sora!" Kari said loud so Sora would apologize for such a question.

"I look sexy in this outfit, why wouldn't I wear it?"

"Because you are here to play football"

"And because of that I can't look sexy in my clothes?" Mimi smirked.

"She has a point" Kari said.

"Besides, I don't play football. I'll watch and cheer you guys up if you want. But not playing."

"Are you crazy?!" Sora couldn't believe her ears. Why would somewhere on earth come to a football academy and not play?

"How comes?" asked Kari trying to understand Mimi. They started walking back to the dorms.

"This is my supposed-to-be dads fault. He abandoned me here because he wanted to spend plenty of time with the whore he has by girlfriend. I'm figuring how I can get myself out of here without getting in big troubles and as soon as possible."

"That's impossible"

"You can't just runaway from here because of you wanting to go to your daddy. You have to learn how to deal with things." Sora explained her point of view about this situation.

"Dear" They were walking up the stairs and reached their dorm. "I know how to deal with things. But there nothing to deal when it is about the whore my dad has by girlfriend. I just have to go, say what I have to say to them and…"

"Come back?" asked Kari. Mimi looked disappointed at her.

"No."

"Look, that's exactly what I mean when I say _things._ You can't stop your dad to date whoever he wants. You just can't."

"Listen, tonight when every one is having dinner in the dinning room, I'll be finding a way to get out of here."

"Aha…" Sora stared at Mimi. She wasn't serious, was she? "And then?"

"I'll go to my dad, tell him what I think about what he did and think about our future together"

"With that you mean, traveling and shopping right?"

"I might hate traveling all the time but you can't always do shopping in four different countries in one year. It's just great!" Mimi looked at the clock. She was anxious about dinner time. She needed to get out of here now. Just one more hour and she would be out of here.

One hour later… dinner time.

"Are you sure about this?" said Kari dressing herself. She had just taken a shower.

"Oh, C'mon stay. You are going to have fun with us."

"I'm already having fun. You are nice, guys, though your clothes aren't."

"You know… if you stay here, we could be good friends. I could get use to your sarcastic comments!" Sora was lying on her bed waiting for Kari to get dressed.

"I don't know you but I'll going to miss you; really. Well, it's time. Sorry, I have to go. I promise I'll send you both some nice clothes from Italy or France soon. Bye" after waving good bye she disappeared behind the door.

"I'll give her 15 minutes, to come back."

"Should we wait for her?" Kari asked Sora, she was looking for one of her shoes.

"Yeah why not, she is nice. Besides I really want to hear why she couldn't get out" Kari giggled at Sora's comment. In a certain way Sora and Mimi were alike, Kari wasn't sure but something was telling her that this year was going to be real fun for her and Sora.

* * *

Mimi was looking in all directions. She was walking to the stairs. She had everything planned. The only thing that could stop her now was her insecurity. But she was really confident in many things and this one was one of them.

"Hey" a voice said behind her. She jumped and let out a soft cry. "Where are you going?" she turned around and looked up at this handsome guy standing behind her. Blond hair, deep blue eyes and an excellent body, at least that's what she thought.

"Don't ever, ever in your life; do that again. You scared the hell out of me" she whispered. He couldn't help it but laughed at her. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is just you. Why are you whispering?" Mimi frowned"oh, let me guess, you are trying to run away from here, right?"

"That's none of your business."

"And you don't want anybody to find out, right?"

"Shut up!" then she shushed him.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. It's better if you get yourself out of here before someone asks you to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"People like you, don't deserve to be here. It's like you don't have what its request." He was being rude on purpose and she knew it.

"You don't know what its request, besides I do have it. I just don't want to be here, I have better thing to do." She turned herself and started walking down the stairs.

"You are just scared. You don't fit in here and you know that." She turned around again and walked back to face him.

"I can fit wherever I want and I'm not scared!" face to face.

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Really?"

* * *

"Ok, 20 minutes has passed. I'm starving, can we go down and eat something" Kari was begging Sora.

"Alright, maybe Mimi could get out of here. Let's go then" suddenly the door swung open and a really pissed Mimi was standing there.

"So…What are we having for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"I knew you couldn't leave us behind!" Sora cried out loud with happiness.

"What happened?" Kari asked. Mimi took a deep breath and then said between teethes.

"Men... That's what happened. Gees, I really hate men!"

**SO people, tell me what you think... **

**i need to hear something baout this so i can try to think about writting the next chapter or delete the story. **

**I'll be updating all of my stories soon. i have time to write them but it's difficult to think about writting the whole chapter without screwing it up. **

**like always, R&R. **

**Reviews are more then welcome. **

**Love,**

**-M.**

**ps: advises will be taken. =)  
**


	2. I can if I want to

**HI YOU! i'm glad you are reading this. it took me a while to write it. i just had to think about many things... buy gifts and stuff for christmas... merry christmas by the way. =D**

**Hope you like it. It's just the step before the fun starts. **

**ENJOY!**

**Warning: It's christmas... so don't forget to send me a review!  
**

After dinner they were back at their dorm. Mimi was laying on her bed painting her fingernails, Kari and Sora were investigating in Mimi's stuff. They have opened her big suitcase and couldn't believe all the things the found in there.

"What's this?" asked Kari taking a large case out from the suitcase. Mimi looked up and again back to her nails.

"Make-up" she said.

"But it's huge! How much make up do you need?" said Sora asked amazed or better said horrified by this.

"It's not about how much do I need. I don't need much; I'm beautiful just as I am. It's about which one I need." Explained Mimi focused on her nails.

"Right!" Kari by the other hand was staring at the make-up case.

"And I thought that taking a lip gloss in my bag was too much" she said when she was able to talk again.

"I don't carry even that!" Sora cried out. Mimi smiled and looked up at Sora.

"That's why, my dear, you don't have dates!"

"Hey! I DO have dates!"

"Only in your dreams" this time was Kari mugging Sora. Mimi started laughing hard and Kari too.

"Hey guys! It's not funny. I do have dates. But I just don't…" She doubted before saying what she was going to say. "Don't like them." Mimi's laughed stopped immediately. Did she hear well?

"WHAT?!" she screamed out loud. Kari couldn't help it and kept on laughing. "You don't like dates?! Yeah right, and I'm stripper!"

"Really?" said a manly voice coming from the door. The girls jump on her seat and turned around.

"No, who the hell are you?" asked Mimi staring at the chocolate haired guy standing at their dorm door.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" she asked staring at him. "He is my brother" explained to Mimi.

"I was wondering if you could speak and laugh and do what the hell you are doing in silence. Some people here are trying to sleep!" he said.

"Sorry" said Kari and Mimi at the same time.

He was going to close the door when he asked again. "And have you seen Sora? I wanted to ask her something earlier but I didn't find her"

"Yeah she is" Kari was going to point at Sora but she was not there anymore.

"Running" added Mimi after realizing what was going on. "Outside"

"But it's raining" asked Tai back.

"Yes, but she had this urged to do some exercise, outside."

"Well, when she comes back, tell her that I need to talk to her tomorrow before training." He smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Could you please explain to me what the hell that was?" Mimi asked obviously at Sora who was hidden under her bed.

"I was… looking for my shoe" Kari reminded in silence trying not to laugh at Sora.

"Right" Mimi's eyes sparkled after realizing what was happening. "You like him, don't you?" she asked smiling evilly.

"What? NO!" Sora cried out blushing.

"You like Kari's brother, that's why you don't have any dates. You are just too scared of asking him out."

"I'm not!" she blushed more.

"'Cause you like him"

"No" she was blushing harder than ever.

"You can keep fighting all night long but it's late. So let's sleep." Kari interrupted them. She was already in her pajamas and lying in her bed. Sora was gladly that the conversation was over. She got herself into her bed and the light was off. Mimi sat on her bed, turned on her laptop and started.

"You know? I can help you with the dating thing" Mimi added. Sora threw her a pillow.

"Shut up!" then she tried to sleep. It was good that Mimi had appeared in their lives. She didn't know why but she was sure about one thing. This year was going to be unforgettable.

* * *

"Mimi, wake up! It's late! C'mon." Kari was shaking her softly, so she would finally wake up.

"She does not wake up? Let me try this" Sora took Mimi's red sheets and pulled them off the bed. Mimi rolled over to put them back on her but she felt down from the bed.

"Damn it. My bed is bigger than this." She lay on the floor and was stroking her eyes. She looked at her roommates with interrogating eyes.

"We are late!" explained Sora to her sleepy friend. Kari was giggling. Mimi took a look at her watch terrified.

"It's six thirty. The training starts at 8. We are not late! We are too early" she said climbing back to her bed and closing her eyes. Sora sighed and started shaking her.

"C'mon, get ready! We want to get some breakfast before training!"

"That can definitely wait one hour!"

"Ok, Sora why don't we go now and bring something for her, so she can sleep a while more and get ready." Kari proposed to Sora. She nodded and wanred Mimi.

"Ok, but you better get ready before we come back if not, you'll regret it"

"Fine!" Mimi yelled against her pillow. She was just asking for 60 more minutes of sleep. Was that that bad?

* * *

"Hey Sora, wait!" yelled Tai from the other side of the dinning room. They were just going back to their dorm to pick up Mimi for training. She couldn't help it but blushed. Kari just watched happily the scene.

"H-h-hiii!!!" she greeted him nervously. He smiled at her.

"I… ehh… just wanted to know if you…" he paused. Sora was curios about what he was going to ask her. He usually doesn't come looking for her like yesterday or today. He always asked her things when they met each other in the football court after training or at the stairs but he has never ever looked for her like he was doing now "would… know something about the uniforms, right. Uniforms"

"No" she answered him kind of disappointed. She was hoping it was something different this time. He has taken all that effort of being looking after her for almost a day and the only thing he wanted to know was about the new uniforms?

After that Kari and Sora returned to their dorm and Tai sat back at the table Matt was sitting at.

"Uniforms?" he asked almost laughing at him "Uniforms. That's the best you could have say?" he kept teasing him.

"What else did you want me to say?!" he said frowning. Matt usually made fun of Tai when things didn't end up like he has premeditated.

"I don't know. Maybe, _hey what if we go out sometime _or _wanna do something after training today, I don't know maybe kissing would be ok!"_ said Matt imitating Tai's tone of voice and obviously making fun of his friend.

"Right, why don't you go and ask her then?" said Tai trying to appear pissed.

"No, I have other plans in mind"

"What are you going to do to the new girl?"

"How do you know I was talking about her?"

"You haven't stopped talking about the new girl since yesterday."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, after coming back form the gym before going down to have dinner, you never stop talking about her. About what you guys talked about in the hallway and how she was pissed by you acting like and asshole"

"Oh, yeah; now I remember that." He said smiling at the memory of them talking in the hallway.

"So tell me. What do you have in mind now?"

* * *

"Mimi, are you ready already?" asked Sora when Kari opened the dorm door.

"Yeah" said Mimi sitting on her bed putting her running shoes on.

"What on earth are you wearing?!" Sora and Kari looked at her up and down.

"What what's wrong?" she asked concerned looking at her clothes. It was a normal short blue sport top or better said bra and tight short black shorts. Dior sunglasses were hiding her whiskeys eyes.

"This is not a modeling contest you know that right?" asked Sora almost freaking out by Mimi's outfit.

"What my dear and lovely friend is trying to said" Kari interrupted their talk so it wouldn't last forever. "Is that maybe you outfit is a little too extreme."

"What's your point?"

"That you are going to be the fantasy of all the boys in this academy if you go out like this today."

"She means you have to change to something less provocative" Mimi rolled her eyes and started looking for something else but she couldn't find anything much better or longer in her suitcase. Sora and Kari took her by the arm to their closet and started looking for something for her to train today.

"And there's no way you are wearing those glasses for training!"

* * *

"I can believe I'm actually wearing your loose sport pants! I look fat in this!"

"You don't look fat in those!" Mimi was wearing a pair of black loose sport pants and a white strap T-shirt which was really tight. At least in her body the outfit looked pretty good. Mimi was just not use to that kind of pants.

"What are you talking about? If you had normal clothes for training you wouldn't be complaining right now!"

"Sora, you know that those were normal clothes for training!"

"Yeah, I know that but it was a little too short! We are not on the beach!" Mimi started laughing while staring at Sora, Kari did too and Sora joined them after several seconds.

"You are really funny, you know?" Mimi said to a complaining Sora.

* * *

"People, today we are preparing ourselves for a little competition that is going to be happening the next Saturday." The 22 girls, who were standing there, were paying attention but Mimi found it better to watch the boys running, we could say that she was paying also attention, just to something else. "Ok, listen. We have divided the competition in three parts. The first part consists in two football games; girls vs. girls and boys vs. boys. Then the second part consists in loser vs. loser and winner vs. winner. The third part is the funny part. We will decide after watching those games which of you are going to play with who."

"You mean that you'll mix boys and girls?" a girl asked from the very back.

"Exactly...! Then after the competition is over the persons who have scored the more points, with I mean the more wins, the punctuation is personal by the way, will received a very nice surprise. This competition will also decide who of you are playing the next real game and who will be warming the bench, so please be ready. Oh and next Friday won't be any training because of the competition. You guys will need to save the more energy as possible or you won't last to the end."

"You mean the whole competition is just on Saturday?" asked Sora.

"Yes, why is there a problem, Takenouchi?" asked Kurumi back at her.

"No" she said shyly "Not at all"

* * *

The boys were running and running. Then they stopped and started with some exercises to finish their warm up.

"So, have you though of a way to invite her out without inventing something about uniforms?" asked Matt while stretching his arms.

"Yes… no. it's really rare you know. I can invite whoever I want out but not her. It's like she has something that stopped me from doing it."

"You are just scared. She is going to say yes, I don't know why asking her out is such a big problem!" Tai eyes then sparkled. Matt looked at him and then started warning him.

"NO, no, no, no! …Whatever you are thinking, no. The last time you had an idea I end up hidden in Tara's closet, remember?"

"_Matt what if you get her a gift? She won't be mad at you anymore, girls love gifts." _

"She almost rid my head off of my neck! She was going to kill me!" Matt said remembering the little incident. He has been sneaking in and out of the girls' dorm when he was boring, and accidentally he got in Tara's dorm when she was doing some things Matt should not have ever seen.

"I'm talking about a double date" Matt raised an eyebrow, questioning his friend.

"Do you want me to ask Tk if he would like to go out with Kari and Sora and you?"

"Not actually, I was thinking that you could invite Sora out, while I asked—"Matt cut him off.

"Wouldn't it be a bit strange of me asking Sora while you ask your sister out?"

"I was talking about Mimi. Not Kari." Matt raised both eyebrows now. "I mean, if you ask Sora out and I ask Mimi, on the date we could switch dates!!"

"Forget it!"

"What? Why? This is the best idea I have had in ages!!" Matt started walking away.

"Just forget it, I won't go out with Mimi." He said.

"Why are you scared about you girlfriend finding out that you have an eye on someone else?"

"I don't have an eye on Mimi, I can't stand her. She is here because of her father; she can't kick a ball without breaking herself a nail. She is nothing but a spoiled daddy's girl." He said staring at Mimi's direction. "And I don't have a girlfriend either…!"

"Yeah… stalker, girlfriend… what's the difference?"

"You know? I think I'll run a bit more before training" he started running away from Tai and his comments. Matt had had enough of them for a day.

He run till he reached the football court and watched the girls playing. He watched how Sora was dribbling the ball and evading the other players; she was really good at football. Kari was good too; she was the best goalkeeper this academy could have. Sometimes Matt wished that she was a guy though so she could play for the guys.

His gaze traveled from Kari and stopped in Mimi. She was the only girl in the court that was doing everything but playing. She was staring at her nails and swaying her hips to the rhythm of the song he supposed she was singing lowly. Could someone please explain what is she doing here? For god sake, even a blind man can see that she does not play football!

* * *

The football rolled over her and she stared at it. The others players were coming to her to get the ball, so she tried to kick it away to someone else but at the time she tried she missed the ball and ended up seating in the ground. That was really embarrassing. Another player helped her to stand up again and Matt laughed how he never had before. It was so funny to watch her fall that he kept laughing while he runs back ready for train in 10 minutes. Mimi was staring at Matt's back. She saw him laughing at her and she hated it.

The first thing he says is that she doesn't have a clue about football and she shouldn't be here. Now he watched her fall in the stupidest way possible and laughed the hell out.

Now he was gone and she was pissed. He managed to piss her off without even talking to her.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Sora to Mimi.

"Nothing, I fell."

"Are you ok?" Sora asked noticing that Mimi was pissed.

"I want to kill him. You know? He does not know me and he want me already out of here! But he is not going to get rid of me that easily." Sora looked confused at Mimi's words.

"I think he is talking about Matt" said Kari appearing from behind.

"He think I can't play, I'll show him I can play. He is not going to laugh at me anymore." Mimi can't stand someone saying that she can't do some things. But she is sure she can do anything when she wants to; and now, she wanted to play football. "This is war, Ishida"

**HI! soo? REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**don't forget that it's christmas!**

**Next chapter is going to be longer and funnier and better than this one today. **

**:) **

**love, **

**-M**

**PS: here is something from the next chapter... just because it's christmas' eve today..  
**

"So you really are a stripper!" exclaimed a really happy Tai.


	3. Bet

**Hi there! how are you doing? as you see i have already the 3 chapter of this story up! I won't be able to update any chapter in these few days before new year. i would love to but i'll be traveling and won't have a computer to write it down. so, you'll have to wait a little longer this time.**

**hope you like this chapter!  
**

"Wow that was really unexpected!" Sora cried amazed just the minute the training was over.

"Why didn't you tell us you were actually good at football?" Kari asked impressed by how Mimi has kicked the ball in the last minute and goal.

"_That I was actually good at football? _Kari, there are just so many things you guys don't know about me." She said smiling. Sora and Kari were staring at Mimi, she was right. "I know you see me as some fashion queen that is only interested in shopping and dating. But the truth is that when I was 12 years old I was the captain of the football team at my school. I loved to play. And I was really good, thought. "The girls seemed impressed by her words "but when my mom died, my dad was heart-broken. He couldn't stand being at home anymore, so he decided that he was taking me with him on his work trips. Then is when I stopped playing football. Because of the lots of traveling, I couldn't stay in school for much longer than 6 months. I joined the football team in two schools but I was tired of always changing school, so I stopped it. "

"That's so sad" said Kari comprehensively.

"I changed football for shopping. Some persons think shopping is a sport too, you know. I started dating, too. I have not much time for football anymore. It was my dad's fault too. But that kind of lifestyle got me sick too. I didn't like either changing schools or moving to another country so constantly. I make friends wherever I go but not real ones. Some of them where more interested in my money or in my looks than in my sincere friendship."

"As you can see, we are not like that" said Kari.

"I know that. That's why I'm telling you guys this. The moment I met you guys, I felt this was going to be different. And I like that"

"Changing the topic for a minute" Sora interrupted the conversation. "It's not that I don't care but what are you going to do with Matt now?"

"Are you going to tell him that you are actually good at it?"

"Nah… let him find out the hard way" she said walking back to their dorm so they could have a good shower. The practice was rougher than she has thought; thought that she had premeditated not to play.

"You are mean" said Kari teasing Mimi.

"Mean? He is nothing but an ass and he pisses me off. I don't like him, he don't like me. Why should I talk to him? If he wants to deal with me, let him. If not, it's ok "she explained not thinking what she was actually saying. "But" she said in a warning tone "no one ever is going to say that I can't do something and he is going to pay because of that."

* * *

Lunch time passed by and Mimi was sleeping in her dorm. She was too tired to eat. The training that morning had affected her more that what she thought. She had taken a shower and fall to her bed. Sleep was the only thing she could do right now. Nether Kari or Sora could wake her up. She skipped the training in the gym that afternoon. Sora made up and excuse for Mimi so she would have no problem with the couch. Thought she would have work hard the next days if she wanted to show Matt that she could play too.

By the time Sora and Kari returned to their dorm after training Mimi was already waking up. The girls took a quick shower and it was already dinner time.

They all walked the stairs down and Mimi was the first in line to receive the meal. She was starving. She hadn't eat till breakfast, and don't forget that she only ate half of the sandwich Kari brought her from the kitchen.

"This is so good!" said Mimi after tasting the ravioli's. She ate faster than ever. She was done when Sora had eaten only the half of her plate and Kari was just starting hers.

"Wow" said Sora. Who would tell that Mimi would eat so fast "you were really hungry" she said. Mimi nodded and stood up again looking for more.

She made the line again and waited.

"I thought you would have left the academy by now." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. She jumped and turned around. "I didn't saw you at the gym today. Could the nurse fix your broken nail?" he asked teasing her.

"For your information, I was just sleeping in my room and I didn't break my nail!" she said politely before turning her back to him again. He watched her carefully. She was wearing a white mini skirt and a dark blue long sleeves t-shirt. White heels sandals were decorating her feet. She looked pretty good in her outfit. He couldn't deny it. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she was ignoring the fact that he was staring at her. She could feel her eyes stuck in her back. Matt could tell that she had a hell of a body but he still couldn't stand her. Maybe if she weren't the kind of girl he thought she was, maybe things would be different. But there was a little problem also. He couldn't stand her and he wanted her out of the academy. He couldn't help it but enjoy the time he teased her. It was not going to last longer than maybe tomorrow she was going to cry his daddy so he could take her home.

He couldn't stand persons who pretended to be someone they weren't and for him, Mimi was one of them. Why else would she be here now?

"Tell me, how was your training today?" Mimi's blood was boiling. She didn't need to hear him now. She hated the way she talked to her. He seemed to believe that she was a little daddy's girl and she was not. "Was the ground too hard?"

"Could you shut the fuck up?" she yelled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Stop talking to me!" the dinning room was almost empty. People were going back to theirs dorm or to somewhere else; the only ones in there where Sora and Kari, a couples of girls of their team and some guys at the very back waiting for Matt.

"Why? Am I pissing you off? I was just trying to be nice" he smiled teasingly to her. She was trying her best to control herself but Matt was making it really impossible.

"Ok, that's it. What do you want from me, Ishida?!" she said throwing him a mortal glare.

"I want you out of here" he said coldly.

"Ok, listen. Let's make a bet"

"A…bet?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'm listening…" he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Let's have a 20 minutes game. If you win, I'm gone before you could even realize it. But if I win, you'll have to deal with it and accept that I can play football" Matt laughed at the last part of Mimi's bet. She wasn't serious was she? But by the looked on her face he could tells he wasn't.

"I'm in." he smiled at her facing her "Tomorrow after dinner 8:00 p.m., football court. You have one day to make up your team. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You want me out of here right?" she said stepping closer. They noses were almost touching. "Then have to win. But I can assure you, it's going to be everything but easy" she turned around before he could say something else, got her meal and walked away to her table. He smiled at her back, staring at her hips swaying rhythmically.

"Dude, I'm not sure about this" Tai said to Matt while he was still staring at Mimi.

"Tai, you are never sure about anything."

* * *

Mimi reached her table and Sora and Kari were waiting for her to explain what the hell just happened. Mimi smiled at her friends evilly, imitating Matt's gesture.

"And now, the game begins"

Sora and Kari couldn't help it but laughed. Mimi kept smiling and ate her whole meal without noticing it.

"You are a really good actress you know?" exclaimed Sora silently.

* * *

It was already 10 and Kari and Sora were already in bed. Kari was reading and Sora was checking some football shorts for the new uniform in Mimi's laptop.

Mimi was thinking and thinking about how was going to be tomorrow, five girls already told her that they were going to play and help her win. So they were 8 till yet and there were just 3 more left.

"Ask Tara" said Sora. "She hates Matt, she will definitely up for beating his ass tomorrow." Mimi looked at her "her dorm is the one in front" Mimi stood up in her pajamas and walked out the dorm.

She knocked the door in front and someone opened up.

"Tara?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah?" asked Tara back.

"I'm Mimi. Hi" Tara smiled at her and Mimi continued "I was wondering if tomorrow after dinner you would be in the mood to play a football game against Matt and his folks? We need your help to definitely beat his ass off."

"Really?" she asked and Mimi nodded. "Ok. It sounds fun. We are in" she replied. Mimi was just happy that she accepted. She asked just for her but realizing that the other 2 roommates also wanted to play, she had already her team complete. Mimi thanked them and walked back to her dorm.

* * *

The next morning things started different than the day before. Sora woke up because of Mimi throwing her a pillow.

"Wake up! It's late!" Sora looked at her watch and then at Mimi.

"It's 7. Training starts today at ten let me sleep!" Sora commanded. Mimi sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

An hour later she was back, Kari was seating in her bed stretching her arms and stop when she saw Mimi at the door. She was fully clothed (the really short black short from the day before, a white sweatshirt, and black run shoes) and all sweated. Kari's jaw dropped open. Sora was still sleeping. But then she woke up murmuring Tai's name.

"Were you dreaming about Tai?" asked Mimi surprised. She could tell Sora has really fallen for him but she should something about it, too, not only dreaming.

"No" Sora blushed instantly looking away, a fraction of second later her eyes were stuck in Mimi, analyzing her.

"You were" confirmed Kari "She does that a lot. You will get use to it"

"Were you running?" asked Sora not believing her eyes.

"Yes!" Kari was going to ask the same thing before Sora woke up. "I couldn't sleep any longer so I changed my clothes and felt the urge of exercising myself."

"You were actually running!?" asked Sora again. Every single minute that she thought she knew what kind of person Mimi was, Mimi showed her that it was not like that.

"Hey!" Mimi understood what she meant "I can run when I want to. I use to go to the gym a lot. Maybe yesterday I was tired but it was also because of the day before and my flight. You think that with all the things I eat I would have this body?" said Mimi modeling for her friends.

"Actually yes, I thought you didn't eat at all and that you were use to it" said Sora sincerely.

"Well, I actually can eat whatever I want and the amount I want without getting fat but I like to burn some calories too. If not I would not have such a fit body"

"True" affirmed Kari; they were staring at Mimi's body. It was freaking perfect; long smooth legs, fit arms, her waist, her shoulders, even her breast were perfect.

Everything in her was perfect. If it wasn't because nether Sora or Kari cared that much for appearance, they would be jealous.

"If I saw I photo of you without knowing you, I would say your body has been done in a computer!"

"Thanks" said Mimi hoping she meant it the good way.

* * *

"Have you talked with Matt today?" asked Sora when they were passing each other the ball at training. Kari was doing some other exercises. She was the goalkeeper.

"No" replied Mimi dryly.

"He hasn't come yet to watch you fall down again"

"He is an ass; he has nothing better to do than pissing me off." She complained while kicking the ball faster and faster. Sora followed her rhythm. They change from kicking the ball with the foot to doing it with their forehead. They were surprisingly synchronized, then Kari came over to ask something to Sora but the subject suddenly changed.

"Looked there is Matt." She exclaimed surprised.

"What?!" Mimi asked turning the head where Kari was pointing and the ball hit her in the head. She fell down facing the ground. When she stood up again touching her head, Sora asked for forgiveness.

"I'm fine. What is he doing here?" she said looking at him. He was laughing the hell out of him _again_.

"I couldn't tell but it definitely has something to do with you. He never watches the girls training; only the games." said Kari knowingly.

"How do you know that?" asked Mimi surprised.

"Because TK used to come and watch us training when they didn't have practice or something to do. He also came to see us play and then Matt came along with him" Said with a sad voice.

"Are you alright?" asked Sora to Kari. Kari stared at the ground and before replying she sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine" she walked away and continued her training.

"Who is TK?" asked Mimi worried.

"It's Matt younger brother" Mimi looked at her waiting for more information. Sora sighed "He is Kari's ex. They broke up three weeks ago"

"Why?" after a paused she continued.

"They had a big fight. He thought that Kari was cheating on him, because of a surprise she was making for him. He got the wrong idea and before she could actually explained it to him, they fought and broke up." she paused waiting for Mimi to say something but she remained in silence, paying attention carefully.

"She tried to talk to him again but they ended up fighting again. Now Kari refuses to go and talks to him to explain and fix things up. She says is not worth it and that she is ok with it."

"She is heartbroken" whispered Mimi sadly. Mimi kept asking things about their relationship and the training ended up faster than it should have. Matt was already gone by the time Mimi kicked again the ball.

* * *

Dinner time passed faster than she would have wished. It was already 8 by the time the two teams reached the football court. Matt was smiling evilly while Mimi walked to him.

"Are you sure, you don't want to spear us the 20 minutes and just pack your things and go?" Matt asked almost knowingly about the answer.

"Ok. How are you so sure that you are actually going to win?"

"Why not?" he asked "I thought you wanted to go home?" at first Mimi wanted to do so but then thinking about it, her dad was with Jenna, she hated her; and for years, the only place that she could actually call home, was still unknown for her.

"Why don't we do something to make it more interesting? If you are actually sure about winning tonight, it must not be a problem!" Matt looked at her questioning.

"Another bet?" he asked not sure about what she meant by that.

"Why not; is not like you are going to lose anyway, right?" she said smiling knowingly about something he knew he was missing. But he nodded anyway. How much damage could she do to him? "Ok. Let's see. If I win, you'll have to strip your clothes off by dancing and all that shit" Matt frowned but she continued talking" but if you win, I'll do the same for you" at that statement, Matt couldn't help it but smiled brightly.

"I didn't know that you wanted to strip for me that soon. I thought we should date first but if you want to skip it" his smile was even brighter than before.

"So you really are a stripper!" exclaimed a really happy Tai. Mimi rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Shut up" exclaimed Matt and Mimi at the same time. They were facing each other. For some reason they ended up standing really close but none of them seem to be uncomfortable with that.

"SO, what do you think?"

"OK, but instead of doing it just you, why don't do it the whole team?" asked Matt. thinking about his others teameates too. they all have differents likes but everybody would like to watch also Mimi without any clothes.

"Ok" was the only thing she said before walking back to a completely shock team. "Let's the game begin".

**DONE.**

**tell me what you think! **

**happy new year! i'll be updating next year! LOL!**

**love you!**

**-M  
**


	4. This is just the beginning

**HI THERE! sorry it took me really looooooooong to update htis chapter. i've been really busy preparing myself for the university.**

**ok, this chapter is about...better read and find out. ok.**

**I have nothing to say but i'm glad you are reading me say nothing at all. lol!**

**ok, Time is money sooooo... enjoy!**

**WARNING: you might laugh**

**ENJOY =)**

The twenty minutes game has already started. The boys were trying to make fun of the girls. There was no way the girls were going to beat them up. The girl's team was strong. It was almost impossible to make a goal without trying it hardest. The goalkeeper was excellent, of course I mean Kari. Their defense was strong too but there was a tiny little problem with the strikers and in the middle camp. For some reason every time they played they couldn't get it right enough to make their game fluid. Sora was a very good striker but she score goals and not had the strength and ability to be running and crossing and passing her self the ball, if she did so, it wouldn't be a team work, would it?

But there was only one thing different this time. Mimi.

The boys thought at her as harmless. Matt saw her training the first day and judging with his eyes, he could tell that she was a cero to the left. So they were pretty confident about winning today.

Mimi was playing as a winger. She was skilful and fast. Who would think that running on a field dribbling a football would be easier than running through a mall for 16 unstoppable hours?

It was a pity that the boys didn't know that. It might have helped them.

Matt had the ball after 11 minutes of crossing the ball to on defense to another. He was in no hurry to win this. He was going to, eventually. He saw Mimi standing like 10 feet away from him. She was not moving, not planning on running and make the fool in front of everybody, or him, _again_. He smiled. He passed the ball to Tai, who was a striker just like Sora. And went on, trying to make goal to his sister; something almost impossible.

"I thought you wanted actually to win, so you could stay here" it was more a statement that and answer. Mimi looked at him with innocent eyes.

"How much time is there left?" Matt frowned not understanding her point.

"Like 7 more minutes"

"The score?" She asked again.

"0-0" She smiled at him with an evilly smile forming in her face.

"No goals, plenty of time… I don't know what the hurry is? But if you want me to defeat you right here, and have time to redo the moment several times in your mind before the game ends and kick your damn ego for once…" she paused staring at the ball which was now between them. "I'll do it" and she did.

Matt stood there thinking about all the things Mimi just said, and then realized that the game was still on and that she had the ball. He run after her and watched her play. She was pretty good, nothing compare with what he saw the first time. Her play was clean and fluid and she definitely knew what she was doing. She was fast, but he was too. Many defenses of the boys' team tried to stop her. She evaded them and passed the ball over another player of her team and then the ball returned after several seconds to her.

Matt found a way to stop her from going closer to the goal. TK was waiting anxiously for her to come. He has done nothing since the game began. Just 6 feet's more and the probability for her to score was even bigger than he thought.

"So you _can _play" he said trying his best to make it impossible for her to get closer to the goal or even make a pass.

"There are so many things you don't know about me" she said trying to get over Matt and win this game before time was over.

"Really?"

"Really" she imitated him with sarcasm.

"And is there something I should know about?" Mimi smirked at him. He was so arrogant… she had the opportunity so she would take it.

"For now, just one"

"And that should be…?" Mimi kicked the ball between Matt's legs in Sora's direction. After receiving the ball she scored. Matt's reaction was slow so Mimi crashed against him after that move; he lost his balance and felt on his back and she on his top.

"Me -1; you - 0" she giggled on his chest and stood up. TK kicked the ball away, he was the boy's goalkeeper; and before Tai could score, the game was over.

Matt lay still on the ground. What the hell had just happened? Tai run over him while the girls run up to Sora who was smiling brightly and celebrating the goal.

"What the hell was that?!" cried Tai to Matt. Matt sat up and stared at Mimi. "What happened to you? She was there! Right in front of you...! You had the power the skills to take the ball away from her but you didn't!"

"You are a bad loser, you know that?" Matt said not caring to even look at him but stared at Mimi's back.

"I'm a bad loser? Dude I don't get you. First you wanted to get rid of her because I don't know why… and now" he paused. The girls were celebrating and Matt was staring at Mimi. The way he was looking at her, he knew that look. A big interest was reflected in his eyes. "You? No, no, no! You want her? Are you insane!?!"

A perverse smile formed in Matt's lips "I would prefer to say, that she is pretty interesting. Want her sounds just too selfish." Mimi just turned around and looked at him for a few seconds, then started talking to the rest of the girls.

"Right! She is but are you sure about this?"

"It's going to be fun, don't you think?" he murmured something about revenge that Tai could not hear or understand.

"Dude; I know how you _play_. I'm not sure she is going to like this game of yours" Tai looked again at Mimi who was walking to them in that very moment with all the girls behind her.

"You know, I think she's already playing" he whispered to Tai still smiling. "Besides why do you care about it so much? You never did before" Mimi's voice interrupted their conversation.

"You know? _I didn't know that you wanted to strip for me that soon._ I thought _you_ actually wanted to see _me_, and not _me_ seeing _you_" Matt's smile vanished from his face after hearing Mimi's words; she was standing there right in front of them speaking with a tone of voice she knew he hated so much.

"Because… she actually knows how to _play_ it" Tai whispered lowly to Matt so Mimi couldn't hear it trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend.

* * *

The eleven boys were standing in line one next to the other facing the bunch of girls who where giggling and murmuring stuff.

Mimi was back with her ipod and two loudspeakers. She looked for a song and played it. The music of a song from the pussycat dolls filled their ears.

"Now, strip-time begins" she said almost laughing at them. It was her moment of glory. They won the game but this was going to be way better than that. She had a plan, and it was working perfectly.

Matt was the one who started swaying lightly to the music. He stared at Mimi and ignored the rest of girls who were showing a really big interest in him. The guys started imitating their captain. They dance and strip down their clothes. The girls were giggling and laughing and sibling, also they were salivating as hell; the most of them.

Kari was the only one who was up sent. The only one who notice it was TK. He was not enjoying the moment a bit. He hated when girls acted like they were starving and he was the meal. If it was just Kari, he wouldn't mind. He would actually like that and enjoy the moment. But for his good luck, she was the only one not watching.

Matt smiled at the minimum glimpse of desire in Mimi's eyes the moment he took his t-shirt off. Her eyes traveled all her torso down and up several times. Definitely, this was worth it. It could not be tell who was happier in this situation, the on watching the stripper striping or the stripper watching the watcher fantasying with him. At least, that's what he thought she was doing.

The song was almost over and the guys had stripped down to his boxers. None of them had the intention to go any further and Mimi knew it. But her intention was not that they would end up all naked in front of all of them. It would be funny but that was not part of her plan. But anyway they kept moving along with the music. A few seconds more couldn't hurt much.

Matt and Mimi kept their eyes locked for the whole time he has been stripping. The minute the music was over he felt relief because _it _was actually _over… for now._ But then his gorgeous smile formed in his lips vanished. He hadn't notice the moment Mimi sent a text message to someone with her cell phone. But he could see her putting her cell phone back into her pocket. Then he froze. It all happened in 3 seconds after the song was over.

"You have to be kidding me…" he whispered, she smiled knowingly.

Then the lights which were illuminating the football court were turned off and the sprinkles which everyone realized were all over the place they were standing, were on.

The guys were sprinkled with the water and it gave the girls the perfect opportunity to continue with Mimi's plan.

"Now" was the last thing they hear from Mimi before reality crashed against their bare skin.

* * *

"…Oh my god!" said a laughing Mimi entering the room. "I can believe it actually works!"

"Ehh… Mimi…" Sora was trying to get her attention but Mimi was too busy thinking about how her plan worked out perfectly that she was actually ignoring her friend. The guys were distracted by the sprinkles and it gave the girls the perfect time, according to Mimi's plan, to hide the boy's clothes somewhere in around the academy. The boy's dorms were locked, so if they didn't want to get caught by a trainer and grounded because of nudity, they would have to look for their clothes everywhere in boxers.

"Mimi I think you should know that…" Before Kari could explain to Mimi what was going on, Mimi found out.

"Where's my clothes?" he asked harshly. Mimi's smile and happiness vanished for a few seconds but it reappeared in her face with a spike of evilly this time.

"I don't know, somewhere around I guess" she said carefree. Mimi was enjoying teasing Matt. He thought she was the kind of girl he could control and play around with but she was not.

"Don't play with me, Tachikawa!" he said stamping a hand next to her head against the closed door. She jumped because of the noise it came from the impact. They locked eyes but he was really pissed and mad at Mimi right now, so he kept complaining and commanding. "Tell me, now!"

Mimi stared at him without saying a word knowingly that this was going to piss him way more off than his was by now. "Ok, you don't want to talk" his free hand took her by the arm and forced her to follow him. "Then" he opened the dorm door "you'll show me"

Before Mimi could complain or actually do something to stop him, they were already walking down the stairs.

* * *

"Let me go!" Mimi cried out but he ignored her. They reached the first floor and Mimi continued complaining. "Stop it! Let me—"She said trying to make his grip loose a bit but that never happened. Instead he pulled her closer to him and then to a wall, her back facing the wall and her faces facing his.

"Ok. Let's make it clear. You are going to show me right now where did you hide my clothes." He said firmly.

Mimi just smiled at him "That's not happening, Ishida. Why can't you just admit that the score says me-2; you-0" she stood a step closer to him. They faces were near enough to feel their breaths on their skin. Their eyes were locked and it would be the perfect situation between a guy and a girl to make out passionately but this was not the case.

"Ok then. That's how you want to play then. I tell you what's happening." He used his body to push hers against the wall again, so she could not escape from him. "I'm going to make out with you right now" he whispered it in her ear; she could not help it but hold her breath for a while. "You are going to enjoy it so much that the situation should not be able for others to see. Then the couch is going to the kitchen for something to drink. He is going to see us doing something more that making out and you are going to love the things the others are going to say about _us_ tomorrow..."

Mimi thought at it for a few seconds. She was still holding her breath. She had to admit it, he was right. There was no way, the couch or someone was going to see them doing whatever she was thinking they could probably do if Matt kissed her right there and then. It's not like she wanted something to happen. If he kissed her, she would definitely push him away and of course, slap him. She just wanted to make a point that's all, right?

"Now… breathe" he whispered huskily in her ear. A shiver went down her spine. She remember then that breathing was essential for living and forgetting to breathe for a bit longer would not help very much if Matt was the only one there to help her make it. So she took a deep breath and stood there still, like trying to decide what to do next.

Matt waited for a couple of seconds for her to react. But she did nothing but stand there. He smiled for himself and neared his face to her neck. '_This is so easy_' he thought as his lips were millimeters apart from her neck. He closed his eyes and concentrate in her essence. She smelled good, ignoring the fact that she had been playing football an hour ago.

"Ok, I'll show you" he opened his eyes immediately as she make her way out of his grip and self. He stood there, staring at her in the same position as before but the difference now was that she was not there, against his body. "Aren't you coming?"

* * *

"How did you…?" Matt still couldn't believe her. Did she really hide his clothes in the deposit where all the things they use to practice were? He would never ever find his clothes without her. "I mean, the only ones who have the key of the door are the couches, no one else. And it's impossible to get in or out without it. Did you…?" he started with a perverse smirk on his face.

"There's a window"

"Yeah… and its ten feet's high. How did you climb up there?" asked Matt trying no to sound amazed. Mimi was not tall enough to actually believe she could reach that high just by jumping with both arms up.

"I didn't. Do you think I'm stupid? I just threw your clothes through the window" she said matter-of-factly. Matt felt the stupidest guys ever; even more than Tai when he didn't think before talking.

"Well, now you are getting in" he said before taking her in his arms and obligating her to pass through the window. She complained but it didn't make Matt to change his idea. So she ended up falling over the mattress that where fortunately on the other side of the wall. She didn't move or answered any of Matt question and demanding. She sat there still.

Suddenly she saw two legs bumping at each side of hers. Matt had just climbed the wall and jump into the deposit. He was kneeling with her between his legs. She was in shock. He could have actually fallen on one of her legs and broke it in two just because of his irresponsible act.

"You could have actually hurt me!" was the first thing she could yell at him. He looked at her incredulously.

"If you had answered me when I asked you, I wouldn't have got into here like this!" he replied angrily. He had actually thought that she got hurt when she fell in.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't because of you!" she fought back. "Now, get off!" she commanded but Matt seemed to be planning something different. So Mimi had no other chance but pushed him off of her.

"Wait no!" he said when she pushed him off but as reflect he took her by the arm so they fall together from the pile of mattress, something like three feet high, to the ground.

She was now lying on the top of him. She sat up after the impact with the ground and tried to think about how to kill him slowly. This was his entire fault. Her knees were now hurting because of him. They were on the ground because of him. He has no brain, because if he had, he would have just asked to unlock his dorm door and not to look, only in boxers, for his sweaty sport clothes that Mimi has hidden. So, it was just his fault! Stupid Ishida!

Matt sat up too, with Mimi still sitting on him. He stared at her face, she was beautiful. He could not deny it. Her way of thinking, her mind, worked in an amazingly way.

She started talking about something that Matt supposed was about what a jackass he was but not care about it. He was too occupied analyzing her. She could be a bitch but a really hot one. He could actually make her life impossible and make her leave this institute. It was going to be difficult but with some tactics he knew, he could actually make it. It was his purpose at first. He hated the kind of girl Mimi was. But there were also many things he didn't know about her. Things that she has demonstrate that she is no that bitchy as he thought she was. Also, torturing her was way too fun to let her go.

Then he felt something vibe in his left hand.

* * *

She was still facing him, still complaining when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She suddenly stopped talking and stared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked angrily. He knew then, he should better let go of her but he didn't. It wouldn't be fun if he did.

"Why haven't you already stand up?" he asked back smiling with a spike of devilish in his eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You heard me" he paused still staring at her eyes. She could not believe her.

"I… I was too busy insulting you that I forgot" she said trying to hide the embarrassment in her voice. She tried to stand up now but he was making it really hard. "If you let go of me, I would be able to stand up, you know?"

"Nah… I like to have you right there" she analyze their position. She was sitting on him, facing him with his legs between hers. If someone saw them he would think they were doing something more than talking.

"You are disgusting" she said taking him by the shoulders and pushed him away with all the strength she had so she could stand up and get out of there and away from Matt. But he pulled her closer instead. His bare chest was now, against her t-shirt. If she wanted she could low her head just two inches down and they would be able to make out but she was not going to let that happened.

"Matt" she cried out but he wouldn't' let go of her. It was really entertaining for him. Then the door crack open.

"What's going on in here?" a manly voice asked. Both of them stared at the door. A blushed appeared in Mimi's face when she saw the boys couch standing there staring madly at them. She froze. How was she going to explain this to him?

* * *

They were walking to his officer. None of them has said a word. Mimi was murmuring many ways of how to kill Matt slowly; she not only embarrassed but angry. What was she supposed to say now?

Matt instead, was trying to hide a smile. The couch started talking about privacy and other stuff none of them really care to listen to.

"This is your entire damn fault" she whispered lowly. Mimi looked at Matt with killer eyes, and catches the sighed of the hidden smile in his face. And then, she realized it "Oh my" she stopped the moment they reached the office and the couch looked for the key to opened it. Mimi's gaze went from Matt's smile to his hand and noticed a cell phone. "You plan it all, didn't you?"

He could not help it but smiled brightly. "What can I say princess?" he turned to face her before turning around a walking in the couch's office"I'm catching up."

**Uhuuuuuuuuuu... this is getting pretty interesting don't you think?**

**Mimi had might won the battle, but the war isn't over at all. **

**so what d you think? Thanks for reading. you know it makes me happy. Reviews make me happier, so take your time and click in review this chapter. it's easy! :) and i won't get mad if you do it! so don't be scare!**

**i won't bite!**

**i'll tried to update as soon as posible. but not before reading a review. **

**my other stories are going to be update by the end of THIS week. **

**love you,**

**-M**


	5. Rumor

**Hi there! I know it's been a long time since my alst update but the true is that if been very busy preparing myself for the University so i had almost no time for myself. My parents kidnapped me for two weeks to the beach and i got no internet there. so i was stuck, tanning myself without internet, so no updating. But i borrowed my sister's laptop three days before coming back to civilization and wrote a bit for you. so.. there´s not much else to say than..**

**ENJOY**

The hot water crushed against my bare skin. I was standing in the shower with no intention of returning to my dorm any soon. I spent the whole night thinking about what happened, about how he did to get into this stupid game. Of course I knew he was playing with me, but I already know the rules: there are none.

It was almost 7:30a.m and I still didn't know how he had got the coach to find us. He had a cell phone he could have send a text message, of course; but to whom? How did he know where were we going? When did he send the message? It was clearly revenge but how did he plan this in such a short time? It was simply amazing. His mind was amazing.

I smiled to myself for a brief of time. I closed and opened my eyes after a while. I didn't know why but I got this urged to ask him how. I needed to know. I got myself out of the shower I ran half naked through the not-that-long hallway to my dorm, got dress and looked for that Ishida who was getting to my nerves. The simple idea of spending the whole night figuring what the hell was on his mind and not getting a logic answered was killing me.

I run in my lovely black short-shorts and a white red run-shirt to Matt's dorm. The girls were going to use the gym this morning so there was no need to wear the football clothes. I knocked on the door like if there was no tomorrow.

"Oh, Ishida you better come out of there soon!" I yelled against the closed door.

After a few seconds, I heard a really mad voice yelling 'I'm coming' from the inside.

"What!?" asked furiously a blond guy with gorgeous emerald eyes. I was going to say something when I realized he was not Matt.

"You are not Ishida" I said.

"Last time I check that was my last name. SO what the hell do you want?" he asked harshly. I was still processing the possibility of Matt using contacts but not believing it. So I think about him being his brother, Kari's ex.

"You are TK" I whispered.

"Bravo. You wake me up in the only day I can sleep till 9 because of my brother?" I looked at him. He looked pretty much like Matt but his hair was shorter and Matt was taller than him. He has definitely hot and with that recently awaken-look… if I was a normal girl I would already be salivating but I had something called auto-control. "What are you his new adquisition?"

"Whatever, grumpy" I got back into reality. I was not going to accept the tone he was using with me. "Tell me where your brother is, and I'll let you rest in peace." I was now the mad one. "And just for your information, I'm no one's _new _nothing" I stamped my hand against the frame of the door.

"Whatever. He is outside, running" he said no more and then disappear behind the door. I run immediately down stairs.

* * *

I was looking for Matt everywhere but it seems he had just disappeared from the academy. But that was not the weirdest thing that happened. All the people I passed by started murmuring and whispering things to one and other, obviously they were talking about me. Why? I had no idea.

"Have you seen Matt?" I asked to a girl that I've one time see in the practice. I didn't know her name but at the time it made no differences.

"No, but I bet you did last night" she said and smiled evilly at me. I stood there knowing that I was missing something.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a puzzle look on my face.

"Don't you want to see _me_ tonight? I'm way better than Ishida" a boy said coming from behind me. I turned around still not knowing what was really happening.

"I pick your pardon?"

"Oh C'mon… you know you want it" he said taking me by the shoulder.

"Ok, what the hell am I missing?!" I said stepping away from that jerk who was insinuating to me. The girl standing now next to me was going to answer me but then Sora appeared from who knows where and took me out of there.

"Can you please explain me what the hell is going on?"

"Mimi please… please don't freak out" said Sora once we reached the terrace.

"What the hell did Ishida told them?" I asked becoming really mad. Of course he had told them something, of course I didn't think about that possibility of him doing something that low like the thing I was thinking he told them.

"Well… he—"but Sora was cut off by another girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" exclaimed a really annoying voice coming from behind us. We turned around and stared at the three girls standing now in front of us. The one standing in the middle was the one who made the question. She had short black hair with dark red highlights. The one on the left had short died platinum blond hair with black highlights and the one on the left had also short red hair, the same cut as the other two, with platinum blond highlights.

"Are you serious?" Mimi asked Sora. But before Sora could said something the black haired girl with red highlights started insulting Mimi again.

"You think because you are the new bitch in here, you can come and seduce my pumpkin and sleep with him, you whore?" Mimi stood there perplex. This was not happening…

"Your pumpkin?" she started laughing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

" I'm talking about you having sex with Matt, my boyfriend, so don't say you didn't know because we all know you did!" she yelled to Mimi and she tried to hold on her laughter.

"I don't have to give you any explanation to you but because you are suffering from insanity I will. First, I didn't sleep with him or ever will, he is an egocentric jerk and think he can control everything because he is gorgeous but the truth is that he can't. Second, I do have better taste. Certainly you don't" she stared at the girl in between. They might have no life and have no better idea of how to dressed than copying her leader but they definitely got the message.

"Solange—" started the blond with black highlights but Solange ignored her.

"Not now Kelly." She made Kelly and the other one a signed with her finger to shut her up. "Listen to me, you bitch. I'm the only one who has the right to have sex with Matt, ok?" Solange was being pretty serious, imaging that… but Mimi was now becoming really mad about hearing the stupid girl claiming that Ishida was her property. Not because she cared, of course, but because she had already insulted Mimi several times.

"Ok, is fun to make fun of you for a while but this is ridiculous. Not even Matt would like to have sex with you even if he was paid to do so. If there's someone, that might be your dog but you know honey, with your hair and way to match make-up and clothes, I bet not even it will want to." Mimi smiled and turned around ready to leave the three stupid bitches standing there speechless. "Ah, and just for the record… I'm not your bitch, bitch"

"That was great!" Exclaimed Sora catching up with Mimi.

"Where the hell is that jerk!" she yelled furious more than asking. "One thing is that he mess up with me but hell no with my reputation!" Sora stared at Mimi somewhat amazed by her reaction. Before she started walking away she seemed mad but calm and now she had almost lost control of her being. "He is so very dead!"

* * *

"Hey Sora!" yelled a voice coming from behind her she stopped immediately and turned around trying not to blush and stay calm.

"Tai" she managed to say not losing control of herself. He was his dream-guy but there was no way of her admitting it in front of everybody. Anyway it was pretty obvious, even for a blind man.

"What's up?" he asked casually. Sora smiled. This normally doesn't happen. Tai talking to Sora about something else than football…

"Well, Mimi is on her way to murder Matt because of the rumor Matt started"

"Are you serious?" Tai walked along with Sora to Sora's dorm. "I mean is she really going to or you are just messing around with me. Not even Tara has ever tried on killing him and she really hates him"

"I'm not kidding. Mimi is not the type of girl Matt think she is and this is going to prove it. I don't know what she is going to do but I bet Matt is not going to like it"

"Maybe he won't like it but definitely he will like her more"

"What's that supposed to mean?" did Sora hear well? Now she was definitely curious about this whole situation.

"Matt is playing with her like she always do with every girl he like or date"

"I figured that but you know, Mimi is not the usual girl he is used to. She manipulates Matt, she plays with him too."

"Yeah I told him that"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I told Matt that Mimi knew how he play and that she can play too but he seemed to be amused by that"

"She might be the first one" they had already got to the hallway of the dorms and Sora was lying against her dorm's door.

"Yeah…" Tai rested a hand on the frame of the door and stared at Sora. "Hey I was wondering" he started but paused. Sora blushed. He was not asking her out, was he? "The whole tournament thing is going to be exhausted for one person so I was hoping you could help me organized it" Tai said it as fast as he could hoping she wouldn't recognized his voice trembling. Sora's hope died at that moment. He just wanted help, like always.

"Yeah…sure" she replied monotone. That was definitely not what she would have expected.

* * *

"You are the biggest jerk ever, Ishida!" shouted a really angry Mimi who just started running next to Matt who refused to stop his warming up to talk.

"If you say so" Matt smiled not caring on looking at Mimi. He knew this as going to pissed her off more than he already was.

"Stop smiling like an idiot and tell me how did you do it!" she demanded. Before killing him, she needed some details about this whole way of thinking of him. Knowing that, she would be able to have revenge.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't do as you don't know what I'm talking about because you clearly know what!" she threatened him. He glared at her and he could say that if he skipped the question one more time she was going to cut him in thousand of pieces with her own hands.

"You mean, how did I made the coach to find you seating on the top of me screaming out loud my name or the fact that everybody knows about it?"

"The first. The second is pretty obvious. Your girlfriend took the time to explain it to me"

"My girlfriend?" Matt asked confused but ignored it. He knew she probably meant Solange and her crazy friends and he was not in the mood to talk about that bitch. "Any clue?" he asked changing the direction of his trajectory.

"Did you found out what I was planning when you were stripping for me and figured how to almost ruin my reputation in this academy as payback?"

"Nah, actually I didn't know what you were planning until the water crashed against my skin. I knew there was more than just stripping and water but didn't know what. You hid my clothes and if you weren't you, I would just go to my dorm, got dressed and look for my training clothes." Mimi frowned. He was kidding right? "But because that was not the case, I told Tai to follow us and that I was going to text him afterwards to let him know what to do." Matt stopped. They have reached the 50 mts length swimming pool behind the buildings. They were standing 3 feet away from it but none of them really caring about it.

"Of course, then you drag me into the shelter, text Tai and got in. He had the perfect time to look for the coach and that's why you wouldn't let go of me, pervert" Mimi was staring at Matt. How did she didn't figure it out by herself? It was not difficult to really got it.

"Ok, then" he rested a hand on her shoulder "your turn. How did you know that I as going to lose the bet?" Mimi stepped to the right losing Matt grip and obligating him to give the back to the pool.

"The only thing you knew about me and football, was that I spent pretty much time facing the ground because of you distracting me in the practice or by being hit by the ball. You never saw me playing so you underestimate me. I had the advantage and I took advantage of that" she smiled knowingly that he was amazed by her trail of thoughts. "I figured what would happened and manipulate you as it was required."

"I… You were distracted by me?"

"What?" ok, definitely in some point she lost the conversation cause she was not following him.

"At the practices. You said that you were distracted by me" he smiled teasingly.

"Oh…that."

"That means that you want me"

"Want you?" she asked not believing her ears. But then smiled brightly and her glare and whole behavior changed. "Oh you weren't supposed to find out yet" she took a step closer and another. She stared at him in a very sexy way and her tone of voice become sensual and hot. She traveled her fingers over his chest and then disappeared the space between their bodies letting one hand on his chest while the other played with his hair. Matt was happy but confused in such a way that he was not moving. Mimi was seducing him and it took him a minute to assimilate that idea.

One hand of his rested by her waist while the other pulled from her neck to get her even closer. "…You know?" she whispered against his cheek. "I do want you" she whispered again stroking her soft lips lightly against his "dead, jackass!" was the last thing she said before pushing him away into the swimming pool. "Look it this way, I saved you the cold shower" she exclaimed before walking way from there.

"Damn it…" murmured Matt trying to get himself out of the freezing water.

* * *

"Matt! You are not going to believe me!" exclaimed Tai when Matt appeared through the door of their dorm. Tai jumped from his bed and was going to explain him everything but stopped immediately. "You are soak…" he said confused.

"Really? If you didn't tell me I would have never noticed it" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Did Mimi pushed you into the pool?"

"Yes… How did you--?"

"I talked to Sora earlier she said Mimi was going to murder you because of the rumor"

"Yeah she seduced me and then pushed me into the freaking freezing water"

"I got the picture" Tai said trying to hold on his laughter.

"Shut up" he said taking his soaked t-shirt off while Tai handed him a towel. "So, what is so unbelievable that I won't believe you did?" he asked drying his torso before taking his shorts off.

"I have a date with Sora on Saturday!" he exclaimed excited again.

"Really? That's awesome but isn't on Saturday the tournament and that shit you have to take care of?" Matt asked Tai while he looked for dry clothes to wear.

"Yeah… well"

"Wait a minute…you didn't asked her out did you? You asked her for help with that stuff…"

"I…"

"I don't know bro but I don't think she thinks helping you with you work classified as a date" one time he was all dressed Matt jumped over his bed.

" Shut up!" Tai said falling over his own bed.

"I cannot believe you don't have the balls to actually asked her out. I do it all the time, you used to do it too!"

"I know, I know but this is Sora that we are talking about"

"She is a girl"

"But I have this thing for her, is not a game anymore Matt"

"So… what are you going to do?"

"What are you going to do with Mimi?" Tai asked back.

"What does she have to do with this?"

"I think you know that better than me"

**People please, review! I only have two weeks before my classes starts and that means no writting till july, well maybe yes but only on sundays and that's going to be a really slow update. so at least 5 reviews so i update the enxt chapter. i need something to encourage myself to write faster!**

**Thank you very much! i´m glad you are still reading this!**

**with love,**

**-M  
**

**ps: I´ll try my hardest to update all of my stories before wednesday, ok? so review!**


	6. Nice means something

**HIIIIIIIIIII! people i'm glad you are still reading this! i don't know how i find time to write this but i can't stop thinking about this freaking story! i hope you really like this chapter. is the longest chapter i have written for this story yet. **

**Warning: you might like it :)**

**ENJOY**

I walked down the stairs. It was Saturday, early in the morning. I was not in the best mood ever but today was kind of important –the intern tournament- and I was supposed to play the first game with my girl team against Solange's in a 40 minutes game. Then the boys were playing theirs. We would have afterwards a loser-loser/winner-winner 30 minutes game -boys against girls- and then a whole 90 minutes game we all mixed up. How we were going to last all 10 games? I had no clue. The tournament should have been two weeks ago but we don't know why the coaches decided to change the date.

My plan was to have a nice good and energizing breakfast and be peaceful for the rest of the morning or at least until the tournament starts. That would be at nine. So we would have played the first games before lunch (1 o'clock) and then restart the tournament at 3'oclock. My day would end most probably at 9'clock. If we count the shower and the walking back to my dorm it would be most probably at eleven. The only good thing about it is that we won't have any training until Tuesday afternoon. The coach's were supposed to travel to a meeting on Monday and they would first come back on Tuesday. It was supposed to be in another city. We were going to stay with the guardians and no one else.

I was about biting my delicious sandwich I prepared at 6:30 a.m. in the lonely kitchen when I saw a blond coming into the kitchen. I looked away. I would be most probably that bastard of Ishida. Thinking of him, we haven't talked or pissed each other off since a week after our last encounter near the pool, three weeks ago. It was nice, no wanting to kill someone every single minute you spend with him but I missed it thought. It was also fun, well kind of.

"Hey" he said to me. I didn't want to look up but there was something in his voice that was different. "Can I bother you for a second?" of course there was something rare in his voice, he was not the moron of Ishida, well he was an Ishida but not the older one. He was his hot young brother, TK.

"What? Are you coming here to insult me again or just say who am I property from this weekend?" I didn't want to be rude but he deserved it because of how he treated me three weeks ago and my mood…

"Yeah… I wanted to talk to you about that" he blushed a bit.

"Really?" I asked not really caring about it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said. It was uncalled" I stared at him speechless with the sandwich against my lips in the middle of the bite.

"What?" I managed to ask with the sandwich still in my mouth confused by this.

"I haven't been myself lately. And you caught me on a bad morning. Whatever you have with my brother is not my business. And I'm apologizing for being rude with you" he expressed her, his most sincere apologize.

"There's nothing going on between your moron brother and me" I cleared it for him. TK looked at me blankly.

"Really? I thought you two had something and not because of the rumors but because of how you to behave when you are near to the other"

"Believe me."

"Time will say" he said. I stared at him. He wasn't serious, was he? Why did the whole academy think that there was something going on between them? They haven't talk to each other in two weeks! They just pissed the other off a couple of days and now everyone think they are together or something. Geez… people are nuts.

"Whatever"

"Don't be mad with me. I just came here to have breakfast and apologize"

"How long have you been trying to apologize to me?"

"Since it happened" I looked up at him.

"Really?" he nodded.

"And what took you so long? It's not that I'm avoiding you" he sighed and I knew already the reason why.

"I know but you are never alone. You are always with Sora and" he paused. His gaze saddens and he sighed again.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" I asked changing the subject knowing he needed to talk about it.

"I haven't talk about this with anybody. Why should I share with you my thoughts?"

"That's exactly why" I told him. He wait for someone to come in and ruin this peaceful time to talk about things he didn't know if he wanted to talk about but no interruption.

"You win" he sighed "I don't know what to say to her. That's why I don't just go and talk to her" simply as that. I would have never guessed it.

"I think you know exactly what to say to her but you don't have the guts to do it" I expressed freely. TK stared at me.

"I do have guts, it's just that I don't know—"

"Don't give me that shit about not knowing what to say. Apologizing fits very well to your problem you know? What about, I want you back? It works too"

"I…"

"You are scare"

"I'm not" he said firmly.

"Yes you are. Who wouldn't? It's normal to be afraid of expressing your feelings to another person"

"I'm a real jackass"

"You are not. Your brother is"

"And you said you don't have a thing for him. Could it possibly be you the one who can express her feeling here?"

"Don't change the subject here!" I commanded. "You should talk to her. She wants you back. She misses you so badly"

"How do you know that?"

"I know it."

"How can you possibly know it?!"

"I just do. Trust me"

"I have to think about it"

"Don't take too long. She might move on" I said knowing exactly how those things worked.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to her?" Matt looked up at Tai then back at TK.

"Are you going to talk to Kari?"

"Nope"

"Nether me" TK sighed.

"I don't get you. You want her but you are ignoring her?"

"It's funny to piss her off sometimes"

"But dude, I think maybe two weeks is too long. Talking to her won't hurt" Tai told him. TK nodded but Matt just stared at them.

"Have you already asked Sora out?" Matt asked changing the subject.

"Yes, today we have a date!" Tai said excited.

"Tai, asking her for help doesn't count as a date" TK said. Matt smiled knowingly.

"Told you" Matt said.

"Shut up!"

"Though you should talk to Kari, I think she really misses you" Matt told his brother.

"That's the second time I hear that today. Why do people say that to me instead of taking care of their own business?" TK remembered just an hour ago in the kitchen when he was talking to Mimi.

"We care. She is my sister thought…From whom?" Tai asked. Matt put his team t-shirt on and they headed out of the changers. The tournament was going to start in 30 minutes and they had to be ready.

"Mimi" Matt frowned.

"What did she told you?"

"Why do you care?" TK asked his brother back. Matt didn't reply automatically but seconds later he said normally.

"I don't but I'm curios"

"That's a freaking lie" Tai exclaimed. Both ignored him

"She told me exactly what you just did" Tai smiled brightly. TK stared at Kari when they walked behind the two teams of girls that where just about to begin their game and sighed. Matt thought about Mimi.

* * *

The football was rolling away. Then from nowhere appeared Sora next to it and kick it right into the goal.

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!" exclaimed the whole team. The score was 4-0 for Mimi's team –black-. And the white one –Solange's- were far away of catching up. Kari was such a wonderful Goalkeeper. She kept the head in the game. Even knowing that TK was right there, staring at her, the whole game, he had been staring at her. She kept concentrate and was glad that she had the strength on doing so.

Mimi was gazing randomly at TK and Matt. She also looked at Tai. He was staring right in Sora's direction. Could it be even more obvious? No, it couldn't. But anyway she knew that not even Sora or Tai would have the courage and the will to ask the other out. So, she might do something to help them just a little push into the lovely world of parings. It was more than obvious for every single person who knows them that they have feelings for each other and that they have to be together.

The ball was kicked away and Mimi followed it. Matt smile for him remembering the first time they played together and how did she manage to drive the ball. He couldn't help it but Tai was certainly right, two weeks was too long. He had miss pissing her off, her complaining and her brilliant plans to get revenge.

She was concentrate in the game, she was focus on the ball that was coming right in her direction through the air, there was nothing else in her mind and then just right there when she had almost the ball in control she looked up just for a merely second at the tribune and saw Matt blowing her a kiss. Then everything turned black and it hurts.

* * *

"Is she alright?" TK was standing next to Kari. For the first time he did not try to avoid her.

"I don't know" Kari said. She was worried about Mimi like everyone else. Mimi looked so harmless lying on the ground. Kari looked up at TK and tried to hide her smile that was about to appeared in her pretty face. He couldn't help it but gave her a really small smile. Her heart jumped at it. It's been really long since the last time they talked to each other or even smile.

"Matt, stop that! She is not going to die so stop moving her" Sora's words interrupted their moment. Matt was almost shaking Mimi to awake her. "You are going to hurt her more!" at her words he stopped. It was his fault that she had been hit not only by the ball but by Solange too.

"I'll take her to the nursery" he did not waited for a second opinion even thought the coach was about to say that it would be not necessary 'cause the nurse was right there on the bench getting her stuff to assist Mimi.

Matt carried her in his arms in bridal-style and too her to the small nursery not far away. She was still unconscious when they arrived and he lay her down on the bed there hoping she would awake soon.

"Matt you have to come back and play" Tai was standing behind him. "We are about to start"

"I'll go once she is awake and I know she'll be fine" Sora came running saying the same Tai just told him. Matt frowned and repeated the same he told Tai. Than Kari showed up with a couple of girls and waited outside. Tai returned to the field and Sora stayed there with Matt.

"She'll be fine" Sora said to comfort him. Matt looked at her.

"I know. I just can't let her like this"

* * *

My head hurts like hell and I felt my whole body ache when a cold hand took me by the shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and found two deep blue eyes staring at me. I gasped and he asked me something. I didn't know what I said to him but then he planted a kiss on my forehead and run out of the nursery after asking something to the nurse.

I tried to sit up but then Sora appeared next to me and pushed me back to the bed.

"What happened?" I asked in a fragile tone of voice.

"You got distracted and the ball and Solange hit you" Sora explained. "We won thought. Just after you got hit the time was over and we win 4-0" I smiled and this time sit up with Sora's help. "We are going to play against the boys in 20 minutes"

"Ok, then" I said urging to get up from bed. "Let's go" but my shoulder hurt when I tried to stand up.

"Yeah right; like you are going to go anywhere like this" Sora smiled.

"But—"

"But nothing" I stared at Sora. "If you feel alright in the afternoon, maybe the coach will let you play but like the way your shoulder is hurting, I don't know if he will let you"

"Can I watch the games at least?" I asked the nurse.

"Of course, sweetheart, just take this pill and once your headache is gone and your shoulder stop hurting you'll be able to go" the nurse told me and gave to the pill and a glass of water. Then she walked away living us alone.

"So, how did it feel?" Sora asked excited. I didn't get at first what she was taking about.

"Hurts a bit"

"I mean Matt, silly." I still didn't get her. What was she talking about? What did Matt do?

"What did he do?" I asked her.

"Besides being worried like hell about you not waking up, he carried you from the field to the nursery and waited until you woke up. He also asked you if you were ok, he apologize of leaving you here with me because he had to go and he kissed you on your forehead" Sora explained to me. I just couldn't believe her. Did he really do all of that stuff for me? Was he something else than just an asshole? I put my hand were his lips, according to Sora's description must have been and my heart jump for a merely second.

"A penny for your thoughts" she told me.

"Hn?"

"You are smiling" I knew what Sora meant and what kind of information she wanted but I was not going to let her know just yet what was going on my mind.

"My head stop hurting" it was not a lie after all. The pill did work but not for my shoulder thought. But I couldn't tell if it was really the pill that cures my headache. If I had taken it, it would have work. I looked at my hand I saw the little white pill lying there; I hide it so Sora would not know what was going on in my mind.

He cured my headache; maybe he could cure my shoulder too.

* * *

"He kissed her forehead?" Kari was sitting there behind Mimi and Sora. Sora was telling her everything that happened in the nursery.

"Yes!"

"He did not, ok? I would remember if he did so!" Mimi was trying to hide the smile. She did remember, maybe not at first but then she did. Her forehead was still red because of the ball hitting her but it didn't hurt at all.

"Mimi I was there and I saw him kissing your forehead!"

"I believe it too. He was so damn worried about you; I could swear he was afraid you might die. He seemed desperate and the only thing he wanted so badly was to look into you pretty caramel eyes" Kari said to them. Mimi couldn't help it but laughed. She didn't want them to find out that she just discovered that knowing that Matt was worried about her made her heart twist. She moved her shoulder rapidly so a bit of pain would erase her happy expression of her face. It's been two weeks since they got this huge fight about something not so important and because of their ego they refused to talk to each other. But know Matt did change it. Thought, nobody knew why exactly did they argued about.

Mimi watched the game for less than 10 seconds. Matt cough the sigh of her looking at him and smiled knowingly. Mimi sighed. She could not believe this, is so no the Matt she knew. It was so unreal that she thought for a second that she was dreaming. So she said the most reasonable thing she could thing of.

"He might felt guilty, that's all." Sora and Kari looked at Mimi not believing her words.

"Why should he feel guilty?"

"Is not like he hit you, that was Solange" said Sora.

"But he blew me a kiss when I was about to received the ball and I got distracted. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't been hit and he wouldn't be that nice"

"But he was nice thought." Kari made her point. For the first time, Mimi didn't know what to say. She was right. Even if it was his fault or not, he did was nice and he did was worried. Mimi hid her smile.

"Hey, changing the subject for a minute…" Kari and Mimi looked at Sora. "Kari what did you and TK talked about?"

"Did TK and you talk?" Mimi was surprised. Did TK listen to her?

"He wanted to know if you were ok" she said to Mimi. "Then he smiled at me and I smiled back"

"Really?" Sora smiled brightly. "That's great!" She blurted.

"Wait but what does that mean?" Kari asked her friends.

"It means he wants to talk with you. It means he missed you." Mimi explained.

"But he was asking for you not me"

"Yeah, but if he didn't feel such a way he would have asked someone else about me and not you"

"She is right, Kari" Kari smiled for herself. Sora and Mimi must be right. At least it seemed Mimi always was.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me Sora. I would not have things ready before three if you weren't here" Sora gave him a small smile.

"Every time you need me, I'll be there" it felt awkward thought. She really thought Tai would ask her out but instead he asked her for help like he always did. It was so normal to talk to him when she helped him. But talking under other terms like meeting in the hall way or dinning room was so way different.

"Would you help me tonight too?" he asked with that puppy face she could not ignored.

"Yeah but I have to go and check on Mimi first and see if, she'll be able to play the rest of the games."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you at three then" Sora gave him a shy smile and walked away to her dorm.

"Help me tonight? What the hell was I thinking?" Tai talked to himself. "I definitely need help but not with this stuff but her, damn it!"

* * *

I was in my dorm putting some analgesic on my shoulder. I took also two pills for the pain and was looking for a sort of bandage that I knew I had somewhere in my suitcase. Once I found it I started involving my shoulder and part of my chest with it. I heard the door opening lightly and been closed again. I turned around with my breasts already cover by the bandage and stared at Matt standing at the door. He walked to me and took the bandage from my hand. "Let me" he pronounce and he started doing what I was about to finished. He undone and done some parts that weren't adjusted at my body. For the first time he was not being a pervert or trying something on me, knowing that I was only wearing shorts and the bandage that was covering my breasts.

"That's better" he said softly. I stood there in front of him, staring into his deep ocean eyes, lost. He helped me also with my sport bra. Then again I was standing in front of him covering my bandage breast with my sport bra supporting them, in my shorts. I did not say a word until I started to breathe again. Yeah, I stop breathing when he helped me with the bra.

"Thank you" I whispered. We were standing close, maybe too close but it couldn't be help. I didn't move away like I was supposed to, he nether. We stood there like a minute not saying a word, only breathing. Then he moved closer and kissed my cheek. I gasped.

"I'm glad you are fine" he whispered against my cheek then kissed it again and walked away. I stood there watching how he opened the door. I touched my cheek feeling the warm of his lips still there. Sora came in after he walked out. She looked at my expression and at my outfit.

"What was that?" Sora asked confused.

I stood there in silence watching the closed door thinking about an answered "I could not tell" I finally said more confused than my dear friend.

**Yeah.. i know... you are surprise by this, i was also when i wrote it. but it's so damn nice thought.**

**ok, now that you've it...REVIEW!**

**i want to know what you think about it. i really do!**

**love,**

**-M**


	7. I don't understand anything anymore

**HI!!! It feels go to be back! I'm sorry it took me so damn long ot update this chapter. i was in the universitybusy as heel. i'm studying art and it everything nut easy i must say. so now i'm on vacations i have like a month or month and a half to be updating more and more chapters. i'll try my best to update as soon as posible every upcoming chapter. **

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**WARNING: you might love and hate Matt in this chapter. **

**-ENJOY-**

I walked slowly to the field trying to explain to myself Matt recently actions. He was nice, he was careful, he was worried about me. It was just lovely. I was trying to understand it. Why?

We were not talking to each other, we hated each other, and we pissed each other off. Why in hell would he do that? Maybe he was confusing me so I would low my guard and then get through whatever his plan was or maybe, just maybe, he was being real. I could not tell. But it was insane. Today was definitely not a normal day. I need to know what was going on. It must be some sort of tactic to confuse me and then bring on the big fish. Yeah, that must be.

I touched my cheek again. It felt nice having his lips against my skin. A shiver went down my spine just at the thought of him kissing me. Could he be a real gentleman? Could he be something more than just the Matt I've known for the past weeks? I didn't know but I was about to find out.

* * *

"Are you sure you can play?" Sora asked me for the fifth time. I was stretching my legs when I looked up.

"Yes Sora, I'm fine" I stretched my arms so she would understand but my mouth twitch from pain and she understood it still hurt but it was useless to convince me not play. "I already told the coach I'll play" but that was not really the truth. I haven't asked him yet but it was obvious that he would let me in, at least for a couple of minutes.

"Whatever" she sighed and then asked again "So, what was doing Matt early in our dorm?"

"Surprisingly he was helping me with my bandages"

"Did he try something on you?" Kari asked. She was just a few feet away warming up.

"Nah, I don't think so" Sora replied before I could say something "Mimi was clueless staring at Matt's back--"

"He did nothing. He just helped me out!" I said a bit irritated. Why in hell do those two want to know everything? Then I remember… of course, they are my friends.

"I bet he did something and she hasn't told us yet." I saw him walking away and the only thing in my mind was a freaking question that I had to ask him.

"Guys, I'll be back in a minute ok?" I said and without taking my eyes off of him I followed him. He walked to the pool area and then disappeared somewhere there. I couldn't see him but I knew he was there but… where?

I walked along a wall and before I could call his name, he had grabbed me by the arm and bounded me to the wall. "You shouldn't play today"

"I'm fine" I said a bit pissed and a bit relief I finally found him. Now he would have to give me some answers.

"You are not. I saw you warming up, stretching your arms. It still hurts. And it's going to get worse if you don't rest and take it easy from now until your shoulder is fine again. You know that" he said warmly and worriedly. How could he acts in such different ways every time I'm trying to define who the hell he is. He was now so nice so lovely. He caressed my cheek just how he did in my dorm. I gasped at his touch, it felt so good. I closed my eyes to remember that exactly feeling but then I remember why I was here and what I was looking for.

"Stop it! Stop all this game of yours. Now! Stop confusing the hell out of me, ok? I now you are acting or pretending to have a personality disorder issue or something like that" I yelled at him. I was losing myself at his touch, that couldn't be happening. "Now, could you please tell me why do you care so much? What the hell is this all about?"

"It's about everything" he whispered pressing his body against mine and then lowering his head and kissing me softly on the lips. It was quick, warm, soft and nice. I felt a shiver down my spine and as soon as it started, it ended. He let me go, look into my caramel eyes deeply and then went away. I stood there speechless, not moving almost not breathing. I don't have a nice temper. I usually get really mad when guys try this kind of things on me and I don't want to. I teach them a lesson they won't forget. But instead of yelling and slapping and insulting and teaching, I was lying against a wall trying not to fall down because of this strange feeling I had inside. What was it?

* * *

I'd stayed there longer than I've expected. By the time I got back to the court, the first game on that afternoon was already over and mine had already started. I stared at the court standing near the bench deciding what to do next. I saw my team playing very good. The other, I mean Sora, Tk and Matt's were great; they were also winning 1-0. I saw Kari getting mad every single time the ball got near her goal. It was kind of weird to see her mad, she was always so nice and sweet. Watching her play so concentrate and focus made me realize something. Kari is the kind of girl you don't want to mess around. I bet that Tk found that out that the hard way.

When my eyes caught Tai's, he made me a sign to, of course, join them. We were losing but for some strange reason he was in the best mood ever. I asked the couch if he aloud me to play and he was ok with it.

"Only 15 minutes, Tachikawa. The nurse told us that your shoulder was not very well and if you play longer than that it could get worse"

"Yes sir." I said imitating the guys in the military. I run into the court and went to my position where Tai was.

"See who is here! We were already missing you" Tai said in a buddy-buddy way. It was unexpected his greet that it took me a couple of seconds to reply.

"Really?" that's all what I could say.

"Better?" he asked me smiling.

"Yeah, the painkiller really worked but it was a bit stronger for me, I went to the kitchen for something to eat and drink" I lied. I couldn't tell him that the reason I was late was because of Matt. Damn him! He made me a gesture and run away. I saw how Kari waved to me and then heard Sora crying hi from the other side of the court. I was about to run over her to mark her but someone was in my way. I do want to talk to him, commanding some answers to the list of question I had. I look up with angrily. And found those beautiful blue eyes staring right into mines.

"Who the hell do you think you are, damn it!?" I yelled at him lowly so no one else would listen.

"You tell me" he said smiling evilly. He knew I was pissed. He knew I hated him more and more every second he kept on playing. But of course, he couldn't care less.

"You are a jerk! Now we cleared that, I want some answers, so answer me" I followed him through the court. We were supposed to play football, we were supposed to be playing right now but none of us care too much about it. So we were pretending we cared.

"I think you have to make a question before becoming an answer" he stated if it weren't because there was people around us, I would have kill him right here, right now.

"God! You know what I mean! Stop being a jackass and tell me why you are doing this!?"

"You mean, confusing you because of me being a real gentlemen and not the ass that you think I am or kissing you?" he said calmly. I couldn't hate him more than now.

I didn't answer him. He knew exactly what I was talking about. I just wait for his answer.

"Ok, first, I don't like you. You are spoiled princess, who thinks that you can control everything just because you are you, a daddy's girl. You might have all the money you want and all the things you want to have but that doesn't mean you deserve to be everywhere you want" I was speechless staring at him.

"You don't know me at all!" I tried to fight about it but he was cold and sounded hateful and slowly his words were getting to me.

"Have you ever think about me don't wanting to know you" I received the ball from a boy of my team. It was hard to concentrate with all that hard-to-swell information I just got.

"If you think that I'm such a horrible person, why did you act so nice before with me and why the hell did you kiss me?!" I made a pass but it was just about time to received back the ball.

"Because you are a hot-as-hell bitch and I like pissing you off and playing with you, not forgetting to say controlling" and that's it. I got the ball back and whatever he was thinking he could control doesn't exist anymore.

"You are slow" I said harshly, revenge was just about to start now. No one ever says those things about me, and definitely not Matt Ishida.

"What?" I make another pass and bound into him, so it would seems like a foul and he committing it. We fell to the ground and my shoulder got hit, it was not the idea but it worked. Suddenly everyone was around us. I saw Matt standing up explaining to the couch that it was not his fault. The couch didn't care at all about his explanation and gave him a red card.

"You are out, Ishida!"

"What?!" he kept complaining and Sora and Kari help me to stand up.

"I'm fine" I said. My shoulder hurt like hell but it didn't bother me at all. Some words, instead, did. "I'll go to the nursery" without anything to added, I walked away.

* * *

In my dorm I fell over my bed and against my pillow I shouted out loud. I couldn't stand him. How could just one person, such pain of person, confuse me so damn much? Before knowing him I was strong, I didn't care about what the others think about me, and I had everything in control. Ever since I'm around him, I don't feel that strong anymore and I hate it. And it's not that I care about what people think of me, I know Sora and Kari are my friends, but I have developed this need of caring what he, of all people, think about me. Now I need to prove him that I'm not what he thinks I am. I hate that. And maybe he is right, I can't control everything like I used to but there is something inside of me, wanting to prove him that there are things that I do can control.

I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it. I thought that it might be Sora or Kari but then I remembered that they have a key and they wouldn't be knocking on the door. The knock was there again.

"Go away, there's no one in here!" I said out loud. I hope that the person out there would come back later but he didn't. The knock kept there and it started irritating me. God must really hate me. The inner humiliation that Matt caused me on the court wasn't enough pain for the day, no. He wanted for some strange and unknown reason; make me suffer for the rest of my day. "I'm coming, damn it! Stop knocking, it's giving me a headache!"

I opened the door slowly and then I almost laughed when I saw Matt standing right there looking straight to me furiously. Was this some kind of bad joke?

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be warming the bench right now?" I said knowing he would be pissed.

"Why?" he commanded harshly. I had no intention in treating him nicely, it seems nether him.

"Why the sky is blue? Don't know, you tell me"

"Enough!"

"Enough? Enough? You know what I have had enough? Is you! I can't stand you anymore, you and your multiplies behaviors! I'm done with it and if you kept on with it, I swear you are going to regret it!" I yelled at him with all the air I had in my lungs. He just smiled devilish and stepped forward.

"And what are you going to do to stop me of doing whatever I want with you, princess?" Damn him, he knew I had some kind of weakness when he was this close to me. The only thing I could do was not showing him that it was affecting me. So I did the only thing I could do in that very moment, and believe me, there was no slapping.

"Fuck! Auch!" my fist ended up in his handsome face. Yeah… I punched him right in the face and I had no mercy. He backed off and I smiled brightly, relief that I could finally do something to him.

"You didn't see it coming again? Such a pity you are that slow!" I got back into my dorm slamming the door as hard as I could. Leaving him speechless standing there.

* * *

"Dude what's that?" Tai asked Matt in the showers.

"What?" he asked coldly knowing what Tai would ask him.

"…That on your face. Did you get hit?" Matt's right cheek was bruised and it was swollen turning dark red with purple and black shades. "It's just like two weeks ago when you stop talking to Mimi, you got that bruise…" Tai stopped realizing something.

"Don't tell me she hits you that time and today again!"

Matt threw his friend a dead glare. Tai couldn't help it but laugh hard. Matt, Matt Ishida got hit by a girl. That was freaking hilarious.

"Shut up!" commanded Matt. "It doesn't hurt. It's not that bad as it seems" Tai smiled evilly and touch Matt's bruise. "Are you freaking insane! Auch! Damn it, don't dare to do that ever again in your whole fucking life!" he cried in pain.

"Hahahahaha… Sorry man, but you must to face it; she's got a hell of an arm!" Matt ignored his friend, got dressed and walked back to their dorms. "So now, tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"What did you do to her to hit you two times in the face?"

"I rather don't talk about that"

"Oh c'mon, I want to hear about that too." TK just got into their dorm.

"Fuck… sometimes I don't know why I share the dorm with you guys. You guys make to many questions"

"Don't be such a pussy and tell us already"

"Yeah, you are starting to act like Tai" TK joked.

"Ok fine. Two weeks ago I was trying to piss Mimi off. I sneaked into the girls bathrooms and tried to take a photo of her in the shower. Of course, she found out before I could take the damn picture and she punched me after that"

"You saw her naked?"

"Nope"

"Bro, you sucks" Tai told me all disappointed.

"No doubt why you guys stop talking in two weeks" Tk thought out loud. "Why you did to her now?"

"Well first I acted like a gentleman and was sweet and nice with her. I kissed her cheek twice. Then I made out with her and she stood there speechless. After that I told her _Ok, first, I don't like you. You are spoiled princess, who thinks that you can control everything just because you are you, a daddy's girl. You might have all the money you want and all the things you want to have but that doesn't mean you deserve to be everywhere you want_, I think."

"Auch" Tai said.

"She said something like _you don't know me at all! _And I said _have you ever think about me don't wanting to know you_"

"Oh god" TK sighed.

"And then she do the foul and made it seems like if I did it, so I was kicked out of the game, I went to her dorm and asked her why? She asked me _why the sky is blue? Don't know, you tell me_. I said it was enough and then she got angry and grumpy and bitchy and started yelling at me _Enough? Enough? You know what I have had enough? Is you! I can't stand you anymore, you and your multiplies behaviors! I'm done with it and if you kept on with it, I swear you are going to regret it!_"

"I'm starting to think my brother is stupider than Tai" TK said to himself.

"I smiled and asked her _and what are you going to do to stop me of doing whatever I want with you, princess? _After that she lost it and punched me in the face. And that was pretty much everything what happened"

"You just kissed her, make out with her, insulted her and got punched in the face by her in less than 8 hours and you are like if it was a normal day in your fucking life?" asked TK trying to understand his big brother.

"Pretty much"

"You know you like her, don't you?" he asked back.

"No, I don't"

"No, Tk. My dear best friend in the whole world doesn't like Mimi. He is already falling for her and he hasn't found out yet."

"I haven't falling for her ok? I just find her interesting"

"Not forgetting to say that you want her as hell" Tai added.

"Whatever"

"So, bro. what are you going to do now that you know you like her"

"I don't like her"

"Whatever" Tai said "What are you going to do with Mimi? I mean, she punched you in the face twice" Matt smiled evilly and looked at both.

"I'll make out with her and make her mine, tonight"

**HUHUHUHUH.......... so what will come next? i'm not sure yet.. but i can assure you something. between love and hate there is only one step in between. **

**i hope you like this chapter. i'm waiting for your review. i'm so sorry for making you wait this long. but you know what? more reviews mens faster update. =)**

**love,**

**-M**

**Next on I Love Football....**

"Wow man, weren't you the one supposed to kiss her?" Tai asked Matt who was really surprised by this.

"Sure... I was" he managed to said....... TBC


	8. slow? maybe too slow

**finally is up! i've been working on this chapter a while so i hope you like it!**

**Warning: there is one OC.**

**i have you already make you wait along time, so i won't disctract you any longer...**

**-ENJOY-  
**

"I swear I'll kill him!!" Mimi said out loud. Sora and Kari were staring at her. She was furious. "He has no right on treating me like this! Who the hell does he think he is?" she started walking in circles through the room. "I'm not her freaking toy!"

"Of course you are not!" said Kari trying to calm her down. It was not working. Mimi is not the type of girl who gets calm with those words. She wanted something else, some kind of plan to get revenge. She wanted, no, needed to prove that Matt could not control her in any possible way. He had no power over her, supposedly. And she needed to prove that to herself because after all what happened, she wasn't really sure about it. And she didn't like it.

"But he is playing with you anyway, being his toy or not" Sora said. Kari rolled her eyes and hide behind a pillow so she would protect herself of Mimi's reaction.

She expected more shouting, more yelling, more angriness like the passed half and hour but instead of that, Mimi surprisingly calmed down.

"And you mean?" Mimi asked. She liked Sora, like how she thought sometimes. Maybe they would have to work a little bit with her outfits but when it came to Mimi's problems she always got a good idea out of her.

"Then play with him" Kari hugged the pillow and Mimi looked at the wall. That was brilliant. Mimi had thought about that possibility too but how?

"He kissed me" she said lowly touching with her fingers her lips. "So the only thing I have to do is"

"Kissing him" Kari said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, finally Kari you understand this game. That's exactly what you have to do" she said looking up at Mimi.

Mimi stared at Sora with a puzzle face. She couldn't be serious could she? "No, that's not what I have to do" she said smiling evilly.

"Funny then what is it?" Sora asked her.

"What else, I will just kiss someone else" she shot her friend a bright smile and then her eyes sparkled. She just had the perfect idea ever.

"No, I don't like that smile." Mimi looked up at Kari.

"Kari dear, can I asked you a favor?"

"Ok, I definitely don't like that tone of voice"

"Don't get mad, ok?" Mimi asked her. Kari sighed hard and looked at Mimi with begging eyes.

"Just don't kiss TK, ok?"

* * *

Everyone was down stares chatting, playing poker, even dancing and of course eating. There was no alcohol. Sad but true. I was in my dorm still in my sweaty clothes talking to the girls. I had a few things plan for tonight that were almost going to be unforgettable for a few ones.

"So everything clear? Any question?" Nether Kari or Sora said something. "Ok, then go down stare and get this party starting. I'll get myself in the shower and catch with you guys later" the both girls stood up and walked out of the dorm whispering things to each other.

"Tell me! What did Mimi want?"

"Nothing, I can't tell you" Kari told Sora in the hallway.

"Yes you can! She asked you a favor, and I don't now what it is! Tell me!" Sora commanded. Kari started laughing.

"Sora, forget about it, it's not a big deal! Let's go to the parking lot and wait for her friend ok?"

* * *

I got up and opened my suitcase. I had all the clothes that I needed on the closet but there was just my training outfits, so everything else was on my suitcase. I searched for the perfect outfit. I found a really tight jean, a navy blue top above my belly and black sandals. I undress myself, wrapped myself with a towel and walked out of my dorm to the showers.

* * *

"This is a lot!" Sora exclaimed staring at the box in front of them.

"No is not that much but it helps us to make a big deal from this little party Mimi had planned." Kari said looking into his pocket. "So how much must we pay you?" she asked to the black haired gorgeous guys standing next to the box.

"Nah, don't worry." He said with that pretty smile of him. "This is what was left from my birthday party a week ago; I have no problem in giving it to you guys"

"Well, thank you..."

"Tyler" he said softly. Kari smiled but it was not the normal shy smile that she ever showed. Sora could swear that was actually a sexy smile but anyway she blushed.

"Tyler" she repeated still blushing, still smiling.

Tyler smiled Kari. Sora was amused by this. Maybe this would be good to happen for Kari. Depression made no good to her, maybe Tyler could do something about it and maybe TK would do something too.

"So, Tyler right?" Sora interrupted. Tyler looked up at her with his grey eyes. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I was planning on getting something to eat and then call a few friends, don't really know"

"Are you in the mood to help us to start a party?" Sora asked again.

"Do you have something to eat?" Tyler asked back.

"I can make you a sandwich" Kari offered. Tyler shot her a smile.

"Deal" Kari blushed and smiled shyly. "But only if you don't let me standing alone before I leave" Kari blushed harder. He was flirting with her.

"Deal" Sora answered before Kari could actually understand his words. "Could you help us with the box too?"

* * *

"Alcohol!" Matt asked her really pissed off. "Are you insane?"

"No, the only one insane here are you. Now let me go dress" Mimi was wrapped in her towel, walking back to her dorm to get dressed for the party when Matt showed up. He took her by the arm so she wouldn't disappear in her dorm like she always did.

"Let me go damn it" she commanded but he could care less about her commands. "What are you doing here anyway; you should be down stare enjoying the party?"

Matt was pissed off but not because there was alcohol in the party or the fact that now there was a party. He was mad because there were thousand of times before they could have done something like this but he never thought about it and now the rich girl appeared and make it happened all of sudden.

"God, you are impossible" he said letting go of her. Mimi stood there speechless. What the heck was that?

* * *

"Mimi, Mimi! You are not going to believe this!" Sora runs to her when she showed up in the party.

"Matt intercepted me when I was getting back to the dorm after the shower, telling me that I was insane and impossible" she told her ignoring the fact that Sora wanted to tell her something. "What's the problem with that guy? I mean I haven't done anything to him, yet"

"Who cares?" Sora exclaimed "This is way important, look!" she pointed to where some guys where sitting including Tai, TK, Hyuga and 3 other guys.

"Ok, what's going on? I see nothing just that TK is pretty damn upset and Tai is kind of upset too? What happened?" Sora smiled and pointed then in another direction. "Oh-my-god Kari is flirting with Tyler!" Sora nodded. "God, that's amazing!"

"I'll just make you another one!" Kari said standing up.

"Really? I don't want to bother you" Tyler said standing up too looking at her.

"It's ok, just don't go away, give me 5" she turned around and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey!" Tyler turned around and stared at a blonde guy pretty upset staring at him.

"Hi" Tyler told him nicely.

"Listen to me, don't _hi_ me, ok?"

"Ok"

"Listen carefully, I don't like you. Kari doesn't like you. So why don't you just disappeared and leave her alone?"

"Leave her alone? I think she is the one who told me to wait for her not you. So why don't you get back from where you came and leave her alone"

"I'm her boyfriend, ok? So stay away from her"

"So you are TK." He sighed "You know, I have nothing against you but I recall her calling you her _ex _boyfriend." If looks could kill Tyler would have been already killed twice. "I still can't understand why you broke up with her and still have the ego to call your self her boyfriend. I bet you don't even talk to her or intend to win her back again"

* * *

"Mimi where the hells do you found him?" Kari exclaimed smiling brightly. "He is amazing"

"And gorgeous" Mimi added. "He is an old friend of mine. I lived a while in the Canada with my dad. He was there for a similar reason too. I had the lucky he rented the house next to mine. For 10 months we were the best friends ever. We used to play football together. But back then I was no longer playing in a regular team, just the two of us"

"Hey, pretty face"

"Are you going to warn me to stay away from your girlfriend too?" Tyler asked again to this brunette guy who just appeared from nowhere.

"No, but I can warn you to stay away from my sister" said Tai angrily.

"Wow, brother. Well, that changes everything"

"He is lovely! And I believe he is flirting with me"

"He likes you" Mimi told her. "Of course he is flirting!"

"How do you know that?" Kari and Sora asked at the same time.

"He is not the type of guy who plays along with girls. He likes long relationships and he is pretty much everything what a girl wants. He is nice, sincere, hot as hell and funny"

"I feel excited I can believe this, I'm nervous but in the good way!"

"Just because there is a guy who didn't treat you like you deserved, it doesn't mean guys who will do not exist" Kari hugged Mimi.

"Thank you" and then run back to Tyler who was waiting for her and the drinks.

"He was the one you were planning to kiss, don't you?" Sora asked Mimi once Kari was gone.

"Yes and no. I asked him to come because I wanted to make TK jealous. It would depend on Kari, of course, if she like him my plan would work out perfectly. She would move on, feel better about herself and get his ex jealous showing him what he just lost. But if she didn't show any interest on him nor him otherwise, I would have asked him a little favor" she said smiling brightly.

"You are brilliant but at certain point it starts to get scary, how much exactly you have already planed or figured for tonight"

"Almost everything except one thing" said Mimi staring at Tai talking to Tyler.

"Which is?" Sora turned around to the table with all the drinks and served Mimi one more.

"Your reaction you'll have tomorrow" she said accepting the drink and sipping it.

"My reaction? What reaction?" said Sora confused.

* * *

"Hey, where the hell are you going?"

"Away" a really pissed off TK was walking up the stairs furious.

"What happened?" Matt asked his brother confused. "Shouldn't you be working on your plan of winning Kari back?"

"When are you going to understand that I don't have the damn plan?"

"Dude calm down…!"

"There is another guy ok? Now leave me alone" he said starting to run away.

"You know you don't need a damn plan, don't you? She is not Mimi, she is Kari and she is in love with you" he shouted before TK disappeared at the distance and hope he had heard him.

* * *

"Tai? What are you doing?" Kari asked her brother pissed off. Tyler looked at her and found her cute. Tai smiled at her stupidly.

"I was talking to Tyler nothing else"

"Really?" she asked not knowing what to believe.

"Yeah, your brother is great. We have lots of things in common, you know?" Tyler told her.

"Really?" she asked now not believing her ears.

"Really" Tai told her. Kari looked at them both after thinking about it for a few seconds she was back on reality.

"Tai can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

"You brought another guy?!" Matt yelled at Mimi lowly enough so he wouldn't make a scandal of it.

"Yes and what's the damn problem?" Mimi yelled back lowly too.

"He is the damn problem; first alcohol then destroying my brothers 'dreams?"

"Destroying who's dreams?! I'm not destroying anything. I'm helping a friend to move one. Tyler is a great guy and he treats her like she deserve. What has done TK to apologize to her? What has he done to win her back?"

"You are just a spoiled selfish princess!"

"You know what, cupid? Stop getting into others love life because you no nothing about love and second get yourself a life, so you leave me alone" Mimi yelled at him and walked back to Sora.

* * *

"I asked her out" Tyler said looking away.

"Tell someone who cares" TK told him annoyed.

"She said yes and I know you care." Tyler explained sitting next to him. They sat there at the parking lot in silence for a while.

"She still feels something for you, you know? Something pretty strong; you are just an idiot who hasn't notice, yet." Tyler waited for him to say something but not a word was spoken. "She is lovely, amazing, a dream. Why let go a girl like that?" he asked him. But TK didn't answer again. "I won't go away unless she asks me to, you know?"

"I know" he muttered.

"Great"

* * *

"I have a date! Oh my god! I haven't had a date in ages! Mimi, please help me!!" Kari screamed way too excited.

"He asked you out?" Sora asked her smiling. "You are a freaking genius" she whispered to Mimi so Kari wouldn't hear her.

* * *

"God I hate that girl!"

"Matt… stops saying that; we all know that's not true!" Tai told him while he sat on the couch trying not to destroy the glass he had on his hand.

"But sometimes I do, damn; making up such a thing just to make TK jealous… that's unbelievable!"

"I met Tyler. He is a great guy. I know it's strange to say it but it's true. And sorry but your brother didn't treat my sister the way he should have, so you can't asked me to be upset about this." Tai just said it. He did not care in that moment what Matt thought about it, Kari was his sister anyway.

"Whatever" Matt said still a bit upset.

"SO, tell me why did you come down this late?"

"Nothing important I'll need to discuss with you" Tai smiled evilly.

"Why is your hair wet? Did you take a shower again?" Matt sighed.

"Shut up and leave me alone"

"Let me guess…"

"Mimi got you hard and it was so damn obvious you took a cold shower?" TK said all of sudden. Tai and Matt stared at him, now sitting in the couch in front.

"You are smiling" Matt told him.

"Bro, it's hilarious what I just said. Why wouldn't I be smiling? It's freaking funny!" Tai was already laughing. Both knew that really had probably happened. Just then Matt forgot about all the deal with Kari and Tyler.

"Shut up" he commanded.

"So what are you going to do now?"

* * *

"So Mimi, who are the one you are going to kiss?" Sora asked her. Kari was still jumping of emotion.

"I have already picked one"

"Are you going to kiss Matt?" Sora asked again. Kari paid attention now.

"Ok, let's make a deal you asked Tai out and I kiss Matt, if you don't, I'll kiss the guy I've chosen ok?" Sora frowned but agrees; and went to the guys.

"She is not going to asked him, you know that right?" Kari asked Mimi.

"I know. Did you do the little favor I asked you?"

"Of course"

"Then everything is fine" Mimi asked evilly.

"Uhh… I'm starting to like that smile of yours"

* * *

"Wow, that was weird" TK said.

"Yeah… Why has she screamed seven all of sudden?" Matt asked Tai.

"I think I have a date" he said smiling but confused.

"Alright…"

"Yeah… so Matt, are you going to kiss her and make her yours tonight?" Tai asked him changing the subject. There was no way Tai was going to let this two guys start interrogating him about what just happened.

"You know? Yes, I'm going to do that" he stood up and walked behind the couch near the wall. "I know she has a thing for me, and I also know she desires me. She thinks she controls me, but the true is otherwise, so I'm going to teach her a few things now"

He turned around ready to walk to her just to see Mimi standing right in front of him. She pulled him from his collar and brought his closer pretty fast making his lips crushed against hers. She kissed him hard and passionately. Matt was frozen standing, trying to understand what was happening. She wrapped her arms around her neck and played with his hair. Seconds later he realized it and was about kissing her back when she broke the kiss.

"You are slow" she whispered against his ear "Too damn slow" after that she walked away leaving him standing, confused, frozen and horny.

"Damn it, Matt" TK said amazed by this.

"Wow man, weren't you the one supposed to kiss her?" Tai asked Matt who was really surprised by this. Matt steps backwards and lay against the wall. He couldn't understand what have just happened.

"Sure... I was" he managed to said once he got blood back on the brain.

"Matt, I don't know man but I think she is always a step forward" Tai told him.

Matt tried to thing about saying something back but couldn't. He was too lost in his thoughts. He was supposed to kiss her, to make her weak, to control her. But the way she had kissed him… it was stupid, it felt like as she actually meant the kiss but it couldn't be, no, it was impossible.

**TBC! **

**so? more than 3000 words, i really care about you guys, you know that right?**

**you know what you have to do now... so review!... 5 reviews and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**love you,**

**-M**

**ps: thanks for reading!**

**NEXT on I LOVE FOOTBALL---- **

"I know you want me" he told her.

"you have to be kidding me"

________

"What is he doing here?!"

"I believe you asked him on a date?"


	9. A very very very bad liar

**After a long wait...**

**ENJOY**

"I love this. No couch, no rules, no training but every single game we want for today!" Sora exclaimed after the girls arranged an improvise game.

"I think I will never ever again drink so much alcohol in one night"

"I think you shouldn't have play with a hangover" Mimi told her. Kari smiled shyly and blushed.

"I drank a lot last night too but I don't feel tired or with a hangover" Sora said all happy and enthusiastic.

"It's 8 o clock dear, you haven't sleep all night… that's why… just wait until you fall asleep" Mimi guided Kari inside the building and upstairs. "I can't believed you convinced me on getting up at 6:30 am for a stupid game of football"

"Sleeping 2 hours or none… there's no much difference when it's about football!"

"Would you please SHUT the hell UP!" Kari exclaimed from bed. "I have a hangover so please, SHUT UP!"

"I'll take a shower, you" she said looking up at Sora "Don't wake Kari up. She is not the lovely Kari we know right now" Sora nodded all happy and I close the door behind my back and sighed.

* * *

I lay my back against the wall next to my dorm. I was willing on walking a few doors until Matt's but I knew it would bring no good on doing so. I stopped fighting with myself and walked to the showers. Last night many things happened. Kari met Tyler. TK realized Kari was not going to be always his and not always there. Sora asked Tai out. Well, she didn't actually ask him but Kari did, so when Sora shouted 7 Tai got the message. I threw the best party in this academy ever. Everyone was enjoying themselves even me but kissing Matt… that was… different.

I got into the shower. The hot water crushed against my bare skin. Every single time I closed my eyes, I saw him standing there and me kissing him. SO I tried my best not to do so. He had pretty soft lips and was definitely one of the greatest kissers I've ever kissed. And I like kissing very much anyway I don't do it much often. I was thinking about him now almost every time now. How can I stop this? I was trying to wash the thoughts off my head but there was no way on getting it done.

With a towel wrapped against my body I walked back to my dorm. I was opening my door when Matt came out of his. Great. He stared at me. Then it was like if I wasn't me, I freaked out and got into my dorm as fast as I could.

I lay my back against the closed door and sighed. Then I regret it. I shouldn't have runaway like that. I shouldn't have demonstrated him that kissing him yesterday had gotten into me. I felt my knees trembled from the memory.

I needed to think in something else. Maybe sleeping would help me a bit. Just two hours of sleep haven't really given the beauty sleep I needed.

* * *

"She got into her dorm and nothing else?" TK asked Matt. they were having lunch on the cafeteria. Tai was still asleep like almost all people in here.

"Nope, she saw me and run away." TK frowned. "It was actually strange. I never thought would be able to control her this much."

"No, you are not controlling her" TK pointed out. "She most probably likely is confused right now. I believe she has developed some sort of feeling for you and after kissing you yesterday, so that's it."

"What do you mean?"Matt stared at his brother staring into his soda. he knew what his brother meant but it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. it would ruin all the plan if it was so.

"She is confused. that's what I mean. She can't acts normally because she doesn't know how to feel. She knows there's something between you two but never guess what it is. that's why she runs away, that's why she can't hate you at all or pretend to."

"You mean she is controlling me making me think all those things so I end up confused too and she'll control me totally?" TK sighed. This was bullshit.

"You really don't pay attention, don't you?" TK looked up at Matt with an upset look on his face. "I'm going to say this just once. no one is controlling no one, understand? the only one being controlled now is me. not you, me. ok?"

"What?" Matt frown "now you confused me"

"Mimi is not playing with you, at least not now. she is freacking confuse. " he made a paused. "she is playing with me. Tyler is friend of her, and he likes Kari. Mimi knows I can't make Kari wait for ever, she is just showing me that. if I don't do something, someone else will. she is using that to control me."

"If you know her plan you can't let yourself being controlled"

"You know better than me thats not true. I know what she wants me to do, but she already knows what I want to do. I can't loss Kari but I can't do something to win her back."

"Ok, that's bullshit—" But he was cut off by Sora and Kari who were laughing hardly. Both guys stared at them. Matt looked for Mimi but she wasn't around. Were was she? Both girls walked by them murmuring to each other. Kari started giggling and then Sora stopped walking.

"That's not true!" she exclaimed.

"I heading back to the dorm" Said Tk standing up from his seat. Kari and Sora looked back and stared at them.

"No no, wait! You can't! I need to end this conversation!" Matt told him but TK didn't turned around. He heard the girls giggling again.

"So, what was it about then?" Kari asked Sora again. Matt sighed and watched the girls ordered their lunch. Damn them.

"Truly I dunno. But certainly Mimi was excited about it!" they were talking about Mimi. He felt the strange urge to get closer to them and hear their conversation but he just ignored it.

"She wasn't… She was sleeping and almost yelled the hell out of her so you would shut up!"

"Well, what did you want me to do? She doesn't want to talk about what happened earlier" once they got their lunch they sat down surprisingly nearby Matt.

"Why don't you just cut it? I mean just because you have a crush in someone doesn't mean that person is going to play with it"

"I know that. She doesn't know what she is missing. She should just tell him"

"Mimi and Matt… could you imagine that?"

* * *

The girls couldn't be seriously. no, there was no way Mimi could possibly have a crush on Matt. no. impossible.

Matt sat for a long time watching the girls eat. He stopped hearing their conversation because he was totally absort in his thoughts about Mimi. What should he do? Should he do something about it or just nothing?

He knew the best thing he could do was nothing but there was something deep inside on him that couldn't just let that happened.

* * *

I ran to the rythm of the music. I had my headphones on so i could think in peace. No guys around, no presure, no Matt. I had the feeling it wouldn't last longer but the rain crashing against my face was helping me to clear my head. But sadly my moment of peace didn't last longer.

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed happily running next to me. I tried to ignore him but it was useless so I told him the only thing i actually wanted him answer me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" i asked him harshly. Somehow it was kind of annoying. I knew this would happen but i was hoping not to. Trying to forget about his existence was impossible, he showed up everywhere i was...

"I thought you'll want some company. Running alone under the rain it's kind of depressing" he said smiling softly.

'Not really compare of thinking about you the whole damn day' i told myself. "Well, Mr. Kindness, i don't need you company at all, as you can see i'm perfectly fine" I replied. I knew what he was doing and I were not going to let him.

"I never said you needed my company, I just know you want it" I stop running and looked at him. His face all wet and long-sleeves running t-shirt was all sticked against his well formed torso.

"I want your company? Seriously? " I asked him sarcasticly ignoring the fact he looked irresistible to me or anyone. "That's so true like saying that I don't play football" I said ironicly.

"You know the only reason why you stayed in here was beacuse of me, that's why you are playing football again, don't you?" he said with this sexy smirk in his face.

"Oh C'mon! Like if you were the center of my world!" I said and started running again. He followed me and kept on trying.

"I don't know, am I?"

"You are an asshole..." I made a small paused "Normal people don't follow anyone under the rain at least they have a good reason to" his smirk kind ofhot kind of evil and made me stop running again. "What?"

"I have my reasons but do you have one?" he looked directly at me. His eyes got deeply into mine and I had to shake my head and look to another side so I wouldn't give myself up and get lost in his deep blue eyes. "Tell me Tachikawa, what's your reason on running under the rain against the cold?" I was about to keep with my running but he took me by the arm. There was no way he wouldn't let me go without an answer but i didn't want to give him my reason nether. "Are you maybe running away from me because you actually want me?"

I felt my haert beat faster and my pulse raise. No, I was not going to give up now. I couldn't.

"Ishida, please. You baby, don't affect me, I'm sorry you had to find out this way" I wanted again to take off but he grabbed me tighed from the arm and pulled me closer.

"Mimi dear, you are a terrible liar. No wonder why you are always running away from me" he told me softly pulling me even closer. "You know I affect you... you know you want me. I can tell becuase you are tense right now and... silence" I felt a shiver down my spine. Too close, way too close. My breast where against his gourgeous chest, i couldn't move, i didn't want to but i had to. I had to do something. I was about to push him again and swore when he whispered in my ear "Just tell me you don't want me and I'll just go away..." I froze instantly. I couldn't think, what should i do? I was about to say something when I recovered myself but instead of allowding me to speak he shut me up with a single soft kiss.

I had my eyes closen as a reflection. He had kissed me. I opened my eyes slowly and got lost in his deep blue eyes. What was happening to me? This was totally rare in me. I never ever would let myself get lost in somebodys arms but this time, I was up for an exception.

He had this rare look I've ever seen in a guy before. He lay in and kissed me again. I stopped thinking then I... kissed him back.

* * *

I walked slowly back to my dorm. I felt kind of lost but it also felt good. This was way too weird. I tried my best to get that kiss out of my mind but it was useless. Fourtunately there was someone at my dorm and all thoughts realtionate with Matt vanished.

"I know this is the first date but aren't you going to knock?" Tai looked at me and then back to the closen door.

"I did but Sora just slammed the door shut..." he murmured.

"She what?" I exclaimed. This was so wrong, what was wrong with her? "Don't worry, wait 10 minutes and she'll be ready" I said and opened the door. "And Tai…" I added at the door "You look HOT!" then I closed the door and Tai smiled looking down at his outfit. A pair of jeans, white t-shirt, gray sneakers and a gray jacket.

"Sora, tell me why is the guy of your dreams waiting for you outside the door in the freaking hallway with flowers and you are in pajama staring at the wall like… well, tell me what the hell are you doing!" she asked loud. Kari could see Mimi was upset but she could guess it was not because of Sora.

"I-I…" Sora was trying to talk but she was saying nothing at all.

"She doesn't know what to do" Kari explained.

"And you can't help her can you?"

"What should I do? You are the fashion queen here, you are the one who must have been here 20 minutes ago" Kari pointed out. Mimi was in the mood for a little fight but Sora interrupted.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, just get undressed and Kari, look for my make-up baggage. We have 9 minutes to get her ready!" Sora looked confused. I started looking through my baggage of clothing. And Kari looked through all the mess I was making by just making the perfect outfit for Sora, for the make-up.

"Try this" I handed her a Scottish skirt and a black top with booths.

"There is no way on earth I'm wearing this" I stopped moving and stared at Sora. "I mean.. the skirt is too short" I sighed and threw her a pair of dark jeans. "I don't think this will fit me."

"Oh just try it on. We have only 7 and a half minutes and I still need to do you hair" Sora did as told and put the jeans on. I handed her a pair of red heels and a black top with long sleeves shoulders less.

Once she was dressed, I sat her on a chair and started doing her make-up. 3 minutes later the make up was done.

"What if I just don't go" Sora proponed.

"Are you kidding?" I asked her trying not to freak out. I heard Kari laughing lowly. Sora blushed a bit and looked down. I kept on doing my magic on her. I grab a scissor and start doing her hair; just a few cuts here and there, and the hair was done.

"Wow, that's…wow!" Kari exclaimed once she stared at Sora.

"What?" Sora asked curios.

"No, not yet! Don't look at the mirror yet! I have 2 minutes to get the perfect accessories for you so don't look!" I said starting to get nervous about this whole thing.

"Here" I said giving her a long pair of earrings and a necklace. Kari helped her with them and I finally found the ring. "And this…" I said taking her hand and putting the ring on her finger "Is my favorite ring, it's a lucky charm" I said softly. Sora was about saying me thank you most probably but I grab her arm and got her out of the room as fast as I could.

"Here is she, ready for you in ten minutes" I said to Tai who was just about to leave. He looked at me first and then at Sora and I could almost bet he stopped breathing. Sora blushed immediately and got lost in his eyes. I looked at both and felt sick. "Well, I guess the flowers are for Sora so I'll take them. Have fun!" I said, taking the flowers away from Tai and closing the door behind my back.

"Hi" Tai was able to say after a while.

"Hey" Sora said after him.

"Sorry, you forgot this" I gave Sora a black purse and disappeared behind the door again.

"You look beautiful" Sora blushed hard.

"Thank-ks" she whispered almost breathless.

"Finally!" I exclaimed laying my back against the door. "It took them like an eternity to go out! I can't believe it. I almost got sick by all of their love-stupid-things" I shivered and looked at Kari who was tidings everything up. I start helping her.

"She looks gorgeous" she said with a smile.

"She is, she just need to learn how to show it."

"She is also shy"

"What's your point?"

"She is in love with that guy, who is my stupid brother. She believes he is the greatest guy in the world. And you know what? He is. He is a great guy, he is in love with her. Both are shy, both are sweet. That's their way of showing it to each other"

"Ok, still, your point? I know all of that"

"You do…"I frowned. "So, did you plan work?"

"Yeah"

"So he run with you under the rain?"

"First days of December, it's pretty cold outside."

"He was there wasn't he?"

"He found me."

"And?!"

"He kissed me" I told her letting myself fall over my bed.

"Did you kiss him back?" she asked excited. Mimi paused before answering.

"Kind of, yes."

"Did you felt the butterflies dancing in your stomach, or, shivering down your spine, or, or, or..?"

"What?" I asked her confused. I mean I felt all kind of things I never felt before but no… definitely yes.

"Did you feel that?"

"No" I told her. "I mean, of course he looked into my eyes and caressed me like meaning it, soft and … he hugged me tight against his chest, kissing me softly first and then … I-I felt noth-thing at all"

"Nothing at all?" Kari stared at me. "seriously?" she laughed.

"What is so funny? I'm serious, I felt nothing"

"You are saying it like if you were trying to convince yourself"

"What? I'm not!"

"Mimi, I love you but you are a terrible liar when it's about Matt"

"What are you saying?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"I'm saying that you are always controlling everything. You have everything planned for everyone around you. It's great sometimes because you helped Sora dating Tai, finally. It's great because I know you've plan about me meeting Tyler, he is great. But you cannot plan things about Matt. Because you are lying to yourself, and you cannot plan something which you want to work out good based on a lie."

"You mean…"

"I mean you can't make him love or stop loving you, just because you are scared!"

"Love…? Who said something about love? I'm not in love with him!"

"This is the plan Mimi. don't you see it? all this things?"

"What are yout alking about!"

"You are the worst liar in the whole world when it comes about him! You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Why don't you just accepted it! for god sake everything you've done it's because you like him. you have falling for him!!"

"I haven't fall,ok? I'm not in love Kari because… I've never been in love before" she said standing up from the bed and all the excitement of the conversation all the rush and blush because this conversation was gone and replace by a cold and harsh tone of voice. "And I'm not starting now"

**YOU! I'm glad you are reading this lines! hahaha LOL!**

**hope you aren't mad at me because of the wait. Mimi is aq bit stubborn about some stuff so she didn't want to admit her feelings yet or maybe not.. who knows.. i bet you might!**

**SO a quick review will do fine so i get on with all these ideas i have for this story. I have a good new, i'm finish with the univertisy for 3 long months, so unless you don't want me to finish this story... send me a review to know it's still worth it to be write. 3 long motnhs. i'll try to finish this story this summer. yeah in Peru we spend a nice and warm christmas. Sadly there's no snow! i love snow. but anyway, i might have a little surprise for you beacause it's christmas.. or well soon it's gonna be. so in my next update... definately before the 25th... most likely 24th... XD LOL... i won't tell what it is!**

**till soon, hope you like this! Finally Tai and Sora are dating!**

**OMG! i cna't believe it!**

**NEXT ON---I love Football**

"I don't understand... why are you doing this again?"

"Because i'm not planning on following her rules"

"There aren't any rules!"

* * *

"WE WON!"

...

"Hey did you see that?"

"I think she kissed him"..

"Mimi kissed him?"

* * *

"Stay the hell away from her!"

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Tk stared at his brother. Fuck,...this was going to hurt.

* * *

"WHat is it?" The music was pretty loud, so Kari couldn't understand fully what Mimi was saying.

...."Who the hell is her!?"....

* * *

..."Then why?"

"I kind of like you very much".... Mimi smiled happy. The only good thing of this night.... and she deserved it.


	10. Airports, flights

**HEY! I'm Updating! i can't believe it! it's not the christmas special though... that one will be update the 24th!**

**For a week i thought i'd forgot my USB on my boyfriend's PC... that owuld have been horrible because he's in singapur and won't be back before january.. Hi darling ... miss you.. love you...**

**Anyway my sister, my older sister rook it for who knows why and never told me... so i'm so happy now that i'm updating ! **

**ENJOY----------- my happiness...-------------**

"You've been avoiding him…" Kari sat next to Mimi. She was looking nowhere, just watching the snow fall. "You have also been sitting here alone for the last 6 hours"

"It's not my fault our flight is delayed." Mimi said, still looking through the window.

"Mimi… C'mon! Don't be like that." Kari was trying to get her friend back but it almost seemed like a lost battle. "You want him to know that he can beat you? That he is better than you?" it was the only thing she hadn´t tried yet. She was desperate, so what could she lose? "He is beating you in this game. You are loosing. If you just sit here he'll know, and the worst thing is that he´d be right. You should ne—"suddenly Mimi got up and smiled evilly.

"I got it!" Kari stood up confused.

"What?"

"I know how to do it!" Kari asked again. "He thinks just because he kissed me a couple of times, doesn't mean he is going to do it anymore"

"AH?"

"He is after me. I don't care what that reason is, the thing is, he is always there near me, kissing me, looking at me, pissing ME off. Right?" Mimi asked explaining to Kari pretty excited.

"You are starting to scare me"

"He thinks he has me. He thinks I won't do something about it but I'm changing the rules right now."

"What rules?"

"He believes he is winning but I won't let him. "

"I'm lost here!" Mimi looked around the airport and suddenly smiled brightly.

"You know what? Flirt-time begins now" she said walking to a bunch of boys who were entering the gate. "And Kari…" said looking back at her friend "sorry you couldn't go out with Ty this weekend"

"We'll see us next week and also for Christmas. I can't bring him here to the tournament so I had to postpone it."

"Yeah, you can't bring him" she said walking away again. Kari stood there with a puzzled look on the face.

* * *

"You look pissed" TK sat down next to Matt.

"Shut up" Matt replied. He stared at Mimi and the bunch of guys around her.

"You are pissed" he confirmed right away. Matt ignored him. "You should talk about it"

"There is nothing to talk about" Matt kept his eyes on Mimi. TK sighed.

"Well, then I'll talk. She likes you."

"Shut up!"

"She likes you very much, that's why she's doing what she´s doing and that´s why you do what you do" TK explained. Matt looked briefly at his brother and then back at her.

"You should tell her"

"Sometimes I don't know why the hell I listen to you"

"C'mon, what can you lose?"

"I… it's hard to explain ok? Everything is pretty confusing when she´s around… when she is not. Everything is pretty clear when we argue; when we fight about nonsense; when she is looking at me; when we piss each other off. But I hate her. I hate her smile. I hate her laugh. I hate the way she looks at me when I'm about to kiss her. I hate the way she kisses me back. It's insane." TK seemed amused by hearing his brother confess his true feeling about Mimi. "She is so stubborn and selfish but her mind is incredible. She is the very first girl I can't stop thinking about. She 's everywhere and also there, flirting with those guys." He said and kept starring.

"She's probably trying to make you jealous" he said carefree.

"She _is_ trying" Matt said kind of upset.

"Is she succeding?"

"Shut up" Matt replied.

"Refresh me, how many times did you guys make out?"

"A few" he said still looking at her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Attention please, flight 670 with destiny Stuttgrat, Germany; is delayed dew to heavy snowing. We apologize for the delay, although it is not our fault, thank you" said the lady on the loud speaker.

"What the f…, this might take a while"said TK encouraging his brother to talk.

"Let's see" said Matt and thinking. "Kisses on the cheek counts?"

"Ok yeah."

"I kissed her twice on the cheek the same day; once on the forehead when she blacked out; then the time I pissed her off before she took revenge, fouled me on the game and got me a red card, after that i kissed her on the lips; and last but not least the time she kissed me—"

"Ha-ha, yeah I remember that! It was the day she hit you right? The first time you kissed her.."

"Right... then there is the time she kissed me on the party"

"The time you said you were supposed to make her yours that night? You have to admit she can read you pretty well"

"Just shut the hell up and kept the fucking count!"

"Ok, ok. Don't get all grumpy and bitchy"

"Asshole… and the time after that, when I kissed her under the rain and she kissed me back, twice!"

"Three make outs, two cheeks and one forehead!"

"That isn't bad at all"

"No, but if you want her to keep kissing you back, you'll have to do something about them" he said pointing the bunch of guys around her.

Suddenly Matt smiled evilly and looked suspicious. "What is it now?"

"She thinks she can play with me" he said after watching how Mimi flirted with one of them specifically, putting her hand on his shoulder "But I'm not following her rules..."

"What rules? There aren't rules Matt! When are you gonna get it?"

"She wants jealousy, I'll give her jealousy"

"Ha? What are you- where are- no, no, no! Matt come back here! You'll regret it! c'mon don't!" Matt ignored him and walked to Mimi's location. TK sighed heavily, stood up and looked for the rest of the team.

* * *

"Yeah, that's pretty much all" Mimi said giggling.

"You are pretty interesting" he said to her. She gave him a _look_ and bit her lip. "You know, sometimes I travel a lot, so if you want I can visit you wherever you are if you give me the opportunity"

"Really? That's so cute. I would love that"

"Sure you would."Matt said interrupting the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Mimi looked at him interrogatingly and by the way she looked she seemed a bit excited about this. But she acted upset so Matt didn't notice it.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you" Matt looked at her and played his game.

"I'm Joshua, nice to meet you" Joshua told him and smiled nicely.

"Don't care" he said dryly looking briefly at him. Then he turned his back to him and started whispering to Mimi. She felt her heart skipped. Was he really jealous or just pretending?

"Ok" Joshua looked away and felt a bit uncomfortable about the situation. Mimi wanted to laugh but she needed to remain calm if she wanted to go everything like if it supposed to go.

"Matt! You are being rude!" Mimi cried out. Matt almost laughed. She was the hell of an actress. But anyway he knew she was acting. He knew she wanted to make him jealous and he also knew she knew about it.

"Who…? Me? No way I'm rude; I'm just protecting what's mine." Mimi frowned. 'mine'?

"Yours?" Joshua asked. "What the hell?"

"I-" Mimi was about to talk but Matt shut her up.

"She is mine, so stop fucking around and flirting with her. She's with me"

"Wow, wow, wow…" Mimi said lowly.

"We were just talking" Joshua looked confused.

"Whatever" he was pissed and for some reason just the tone of voice of Joshua pissed him even more. "Just stay away from her, if not, I swear I'll—"

"Matt, stop it!" Mimi stood in between. She had the sensation this conversation would turn into a fight (most likely to happen if Matt kept claiming Mimi is his), she would be in serious trouble with couch and probably airport security. "Just because we made out a couple of times doesn't mean I´m yours, ok? I told you… Me and you… it's not going to work. We tried but sorry" She said softly. This was incredible, she was acting like if he was her ex. A jealous, possessive ex! Matt wanted to kill Mimi because of this. But the sweet Joshua was there and he would sound like a freak crazy ex boyfriend if he started arguing with her about this.

"Well, if it's ok ex, I'll take your ex girl to have some coffee" he said taking her hand. "Wanna go?" Mimi smiled at him and then smiled evilly at Matt when Joshua wasn't looking.

"Of course" then they walked away.

"Damn you" he whispered meaning Mimi. He knew this was on purpose, he hated the feeling of him losing the battle. Matt had tried blaming the guy for being flirting with her but she ruined his plan by making him her ex.

"What the hell was that?" TK asked his brother when he sat back.

"You saw that?"

"Bro, everyone on the airport saw that" TK opened his sandwich "What happened?" he said and bit his sandwich.

"I tried to separate them pretending she was with me and scaring the hell out of the guy, Joshua" he pronounced his name with disgust "but she played the card of _he's my ex, he is so not over me yet and is totally jealous and possessive" _he said imitating her annoying voice.

"Ouch" Tai suddenly sat next to them.

"Tai, where the fuck have you been?" TK asked.

"Probably fucking the hell out of Sora" Matt said.

"What? No! But god that girl knows how to kiss!" Tai exclaimed happy with a big bright smile across his face.

"So all this time… 6 hours you were just kissing?"

"I won't say just kissing but well that's all you need to know guys!"

"You pussy…" Matt said messing around.

"Hey she is my girlfriend not a girl I want to just fuck and that's all!" Tai explained. Anyway the topic change rapidly and both TK and Tai were staring at Matt.

"What?"

"Why just don't go and tell her you want to stop this game and really start something?" Tai started Talking. Both of them knew that this was a hard topic for Matt to talk, though Matt already explained his feelings for her to TK, he could just be stubborn.

"Maybe it's more difficult than that" Matt said coldly.

* * *

After a really long wait the rain finally stopped and the team finally got into the plain. The flight was not going to last much, just 3 or 4 hours from Amsterdam to Germany. Thanks to god Joshua wasn't taking the same plane as they because Matt would´ve loved to kill him and throw him out of the plane at 60 thousand feet.

"Thank god we are finally out!" Mimi exclaimed getting herself comfortable on the seat.

"Hey, but I saw you pretty excited with the guy in the airport there!" Sora suddenly said "Never thought you wanted out"

"Yeah… No." Mimi looked around just the check if Matt was somewhere near and then looked suspiciously again back to her friends. "The guy I was talking to was Joshua" Sora and Kari looked to each other and Mimi was waiting for them to react but they looked back at her clueless. Mimi sighed heavily. "I can't believe you guys didn't recognize him! Joshua Dallas?"

"Dallas? Isn't that the hottie of one of your football magazines?" Kari asked Sora pretty thoughtful and suddenly Sora's eyes sparkled and looked rapidly through her hand bag. She found the magazine and looked for the page.

"He is gorgeous! Here!" Sora said handing Kari the magazine and the passing it to Mimi.

"The 21 year-old football player, Joshua Dallas…" Mimi started reading the article but Sora cut her off.

"And?"

"And what?"

"She means if he is hot and for god sake he has already signed with his national football league, means his an excellent player and also pretty popular" Kari added.

"Why aren't you excited about meeting him, about talking to him, about he wanting to meet you again!?"

"Ok, I think she got the point" Kari shut her up. Sora rolled her eyes and both looked at Mimi, who was straightly staring at the magazine.

"He… he is an ass."

"What?"

"How can you say thaaaaaaaaaaaattt?" Sora exclaimed horrified.

"It's just…. he thinks he is the center of the world, really. And not just that, he is soooooo boring…" she said over exaggerating; everything was" because I'm the best, because I'm me, because, bla, bla, bla…" and he actually said nothing interesting in 20 minutes. He treated me like a stupid blond girl, like I didn't know a thing about anything. I mean, I might be a pretty face but hey I have a brain too. And he tried to explain me every single rule about football. He never asked something about me, everything was he, he, he" Mimi complained about him while the plain was starting to move.

"Wow, he really sounds like a jerk"

"Wait…" Mimi and Sora looked at Kari. The plain was already settled on the air. "Why were you talking to him if you don't like him?" again they looked questionably at Mimi. But she waited for Kari to finish "…I mean, you don't do that. If you dislike someone you tell him that right a way. You are the most direct person in the whole world. Why were you pretending you like him if you found him so… repulsive?"

"Nice word!" Mimi cheered. The three girls laughed and the started the conversation again. How could she explain this? "It's pretty easy actually"

"I guess its part of some sort of plan to have Matt just for you?"

"If you guys know about it… why do you ask?" with that she stood up from her seat and excused herself to the bathroom.

"What does she know that we don't?" Sora asked.

"Everything"

* * *

"Again? Are you serious?"

"Yeah"

"Can you just hold on for another… I don't know, hour? You just sit down!" Tai exclaimed tired of getting up and sitting back down every five minutes. If it wasn't TK going to here and there, was Matt going to the bathroom.

"No, so move!"

"I saw Mimi going to the bathroom, what are you planning?"asked TK looking back at his plain magazine.

"You are not going to pee? No, I'm not standing up bro!"

"Fine" Matt said but after a few seconds of wait forced Tai to sat up.

"Ok, ok, ok! Stop doing that! It hurts! Fuck!" he exclaimed touching his staring to swell arm.

"Why are you doing this again?" Tk asked before Matt took off.

"I can play too… and there's no way I'm following her rules"

* * *

Mimi looked herself at the mirror for a second and then she washed her face. They were travelling already a whole day. The wait in the airport wasn't the beauty rest she could wish for but that's all she could get. She put some make-up to get a natural look and erase the tired one.

After three minutes she was ready to sit back on her seat. So she opened the bathroom door carefully; she had always hated those bathrooms: no space, no nothing. But at the end it was the only way to go to the bathroom at 60 feet over ground.

Suddenly the door was open and closed again and she was still in the bathroom but this time Matt was with her.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asked curios about Matt's actions. She was not mad at him, she found the situation funny.

"I had to use the bathroom?" he said facing her. There's never much space, no space in those little bathrooms, so they were just 2 inches apart from each other.

"Really? Couldn't wait until I got out?" Mimi looked at the door placing her hand softly on it. Matt watched her move.

"No" he looked back at her and move forward closing the space between their bodies. "I couldn't because every time I leave you alone, you turn around and start doing… whatever you do and piss the hell out off of me"

"Do I?" Mimi liked this conversation; Matt was following perfectly her plan…

"And that's why I'm not leaving you alone for 2 hours 45 minutes"

"Your plan is locking us in the bathroom for the whole flight?" she joked about it. But he looked pretty serious.

"Are you complaining princess?" he rest his back on the door with a pretty sexy smile on his lips. She looked directly at them and Matt noticed.

"I don't know… am I?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Matt kept smiling and suddenly Mimi unlocked the door, so according her plan they would fall to the hallway and she would be free but the door didn't open. "What the hell?" She tried desperately to open the door but it was worthless.

"Surprised?"

"A Padlock?" she asked surprised. Matt smiled evilly but her expression confused him a bit.

"You don't seem upset at all"

"Should I be upset?" she said playfully. Matt's smile grew bigger. This girl… was driving him crazy.

**it's not the whole NEXT ON but it is something. the chapter was really long so i divided it in two. the 24th you'll find out the rest! and the christmas SPECIAL!**

**SO REVIEW!!!!**

**LOVE,**

**-M**

**Same next on as the last....**


	11. Game Over

**HAPPY new year!! my first update of the 2010! I'm really sorry. i know i was supposed to update a special for christmas but the thing is that i lost my usb and found it and then lost it again and then my internet wasn't working and i'm screw. but the good new is that i'm updating and soon i'll be updating chapter 12. i don't know when but soon, if i not lose my usb again.**

**also, merry christmas! lol...**

**Well... thanks for waiting and not killing me..**

**--ENJOY--**

"Where have you been?" Kari asked with a worried tone of voice. "I have been looking for you for hours!" Mimi looked at her really pissed. She finally got to the hotel where they were staying for these two nights. "You looked terrible, what happened?" Mimi had dirt over her jacket and her hair was a mess. Her shoes were wasted and so were her jeans too.

"Really? You could have looked in the plane's restroom!"

"Why would you be…?"

"Do you realize I never sat back with you guys for the rest of the flight?" Mimi asked angrily.

"Oh my god, weren't you feeling right?"

"Matt locked us in there" she explained. Suddenly Matt came in running.

"I swear I'll kill you" he warned getting closer and closer to Mimi.

"Me? Why you don't try to kill yourself? If it weren't because of your brilliant plan we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" she yelled at him. They were pretty close and Kari could swear one of them was going to start a fight any time soon.

"Me? If you were patient I wouldn't have lost the key!"

"If I what?" Mimi completely lost it. Kari stepped back and Matt avoided a slap taking her by the arm. "You damn bastard!" she cursed. After a lot more of cursing from both sides and Mimi trying desperately to get free of his grip, she finally got it and tried to slap him again but this time Matt was faster and before she could hit him he was already kissing her.

"What the—" Kari exclaimed surprised. And if it weren't enough Mimi stopped fighting and kissed him back with passion and aggressively.

After a few seconds they broke apart. "Damn you are good" she whispered against his lips.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kari exclaimed in their hotel room.

"That was your fault!" Mimi cried out of the shower.

"My fault? How can _that_ be my fault?"

"You didn't look after me before getting out of the plane! We almost fly back to Amsterdam!"

"No, no, no, no… you cannot blame this on me! You are the one who kissed him back and this is not the first time. If you like kissing him so much, just do it! But admit you like him. Don't play around with this! You'll end up hurt!" Kari begged but Mimi just wrapped a towel around her body and got back into the room in silence.

"Are you going to say something?" Kari waited for her answer. But Mimi just ignored her.

"Girls! Everybody is going to the bar right now… want to go?" Sora asked entering the room, looking for her wallet.

Mimi put another pair of jeans on and a long sleeves t-shirt. She looked for her pashmina, her boots and purse, looked at Sora and smile.

"I'll go"

"Mimi , come back! I'm not finished with you" Kari exclaimed but she was gone already.

"Is everything ok?" Kari fusillated Sora with her look and Sora smirked. "I guess not"

* * *

"A padlock?"

"Yes then she started fooling around and we ended up kissing. After that we started fighting and then we made out again… and then we were about to land and she wasn't patient, I couldn't find the key and when I did she wanted to open the door herself, so I accidentally dropped it into the toilet and then I fell over her, flushing the toilet."

"HAHAHA! Bro, you should write a book based in this relationship, it's so freaking hilarious!" Tai said and TK agreed.

"Anyway…" Matt ignored them "three hours later the pilot found us and you guys were gone. She started blaming me about it and looked for a cab. Those freaking cabs are way too expensive in here, know that?" Both of them nodded no. Then Tai interrupted saying Sora's here and disappears. "The thing is that we had no money, No Euros. Pounds… yeah but they don't accept anything but Euros! So I accidentally asked her if she had money and she said no and the taxi driver stopped the car and threw us out. We walked, we fight and of course, we end up on the snow because she couldn't control her anger! And then, we end up on a path over the mud and… then we stopped on a coffee shop asking some directions and she decided she was thirsty and bought a coffee drank it but she had no money so she took off, leaving me there. I took off too, 3 seconds after her."

TK couldn't hold it and started laughing hard. "You know what? That's what you get when you play around like that."

"What do you want me to do?" Matt sighed. "That's the only way of letting her know how I feel"

"Are you kidding me? Are you accepting that you love her?"

"Wait! I don't love her. That's too much. I like her a lot. Maybe I can be falling for her, but love… that's too strong."

"Well… that's strong too" TK pointed out the door of the bar. Matt cursed Joshua Dallas, again and again. He was talking to Mimi, again. What the hell was he doing here?

* * *

"Mimi" she froze. That voice… no it couldn't be. She turned around slowly and faked a smile.

"Joshua… hey! What the hell are you doing here?" she said trying to sound friendly but the true was she couldn't be more uncomfortable with this.

"I'm your new stalker" he joked. "Yeah, no the true is my team is playing tomorrow in this little tournament."

"Your team? I thought the Australian national league didn't play against academies before the AFF Suzuki Cup that turns to be on January."

"Ok, my former team. I'm training for the AFF but I also want to see how my team kicked their asses in this competition" he said meaning Matt and company.

"Really? And what makes you think your team is better than mine?" Mimi asked him rudely. She was getting tired of this guy. He could be famous, hot and popular but that didn't change the fact he could be detestable. But at the same time he acted like a real gentleman, sweet and nice. The thing is that at least with Matt, they knew it was a game, there was attraction between them and also they demonstrated to each other in some sort of level, how much they cared for each other.

But Joshua… he was another story.

Suddenly people start staring at them. Mimi didn't care about that, never but Joshua definitely did.

"Look…is Dallas!" a girl said to another one.

"What?! Where? Oh my god!"

"Who is she?" another girl asked.

"She's hot" a boy next to them said staring at Mimi.

"So… You want to go somewhere else and have a nice quiet dinner?" He asked her seductively. Mimi almost laughed at his invitation. Didn't this guy get she found him repulsive? Well, she was a great actress anyway.

"No" she said harshly again. Then turn around, ready to sit on the bar and have a couple of drinks free but Matt was sitting there, looking randomly at them and seemed everything but happy. She looked back at Joshua with an evil smile on her lips. "Let's go"

* * *

"Tequila" Kari told the bartender. TK looked at her, sitting not really far from them.

"I'll be right back" He said to Matt and sat near Kari. Matt drank the last of his Vodka, stood up and walked away. "Tequila?" TK asked Kari but it was more the beginning of a conversation or at least he was trying to get to it. "Interesting." But Kari didn't respond. "Is she giving you a headache?"

"She can blame me for this?" she suddenly blurted out. "It's not my fault they can stop sucking each others faces!"

"Make it two" he said to the bartender, he nodded and grabbed the bottle again.

"I just don't understand why is so difficult for them to accept their feelings!"

"Well, believe it or not, Matt was just telling me he might be accepting he has strong feelings for her"

"Did he say he loved her?" she asked excited.

"Not exactly, he said he might be falling in love with her, but that he couldn't call it love yet because that is a really strong word but he likes her a lot"

"That's excellent! You should tell him, he should let her know that, and maybe she would finally stop playing this fucking game"

"I would love that but after tonight I don't think he will want to"

"Why not?"

"Didn't you see it? She took off with Dallas like if nothing had happened in the plane"

"You… what happened?"

"Yeah, Matt told me… you don't know?"

"And you wonder why I'm upset?" Tk smiled and Kari smiled back. For the first time since they broke up, were having a real nice conversation. She felt comfortable with it, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe not, anyway he started telling her about what happened.

* * *

"No" Mimi turned around and left. Joshua stood there watching her walk, moving her hips rhythmically. She made it to the elevator and looked for her floor. A couple of seconds later she was on the seventh floor, on her hotel room door, looking for her key.

"You really took your time" Mimi froze when she saw Matt lying on Sora's bed.

"You are reading" Mimi said, noticing the book in his hand.

"You looked stressed"

"Whatever" she said along with a sighed. She let her purse fall to the ground, looked for her pajama and stared at Matt with questioning eyes.

"Tai and Sora are… humping humping"

"Humping humping?" Mimi asked repeating his words. but laughed softly.

"Yeah, they kicked me out of the room. Sora did"

"That's funny"

"How was your date anyway?" Matt watched Mimis' expression hardened and she chose to ignore him as usually.

"Where's Kari?" She asked after looking around the room.

"She's on the bar talking with TK"

"Really?" she said turning around showing him her back. "Don't look" she ordered him. She took her pashmina off and her t-shirt; undone her bra and her jeans and shoes, and put her pajama on. Of course Matt watched her undress and dress up, who wouldn't? Her torso was small and thin, delicate like her skin. He wanted to touch it, just to prove her softness.

"Stop staring" she said throwing him her pillow and getting inside her bed.

"I wasn't staring… I was… enjoying the view" he tried to choose the right words so she wouldn't jump over him and punched him in the face again. "Nice underwear by the way… purple is definitely your color"

"Whatever" she looked to the roof and after a few seconds, back at him. "Can I ask you a question?" She looked beautiful in his eyes. Her hair undone, resting her head on her other pillow looking straightly at him with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Shoot"

"Are you jealous?" she asked softly.

"Goodnight" he said turning his night table light off, leaving his book aside and facing the window on the other side of the room.

"Sweet dreams" Mimi whispered smiling brightly. One more day and she would finally get what she wanted.

* * *

The sun shined early that morning. The light was filling the room and she knew it was time to wake up. She stretched her arms in the air and looked at her watch. 8:14 am.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, noticing Kari's bed was still made. Matt was sleeping deeply and snoring softly. She smiled at him and turned on the shower. After a long hot shower she wrapped a towel around her body and looked for her training clothes.

Once dressed up, hair done and a bit of water proof make-up she was ready to wake him up.

"Matt" she said softly standing next to his bed. "Matt, wake up" she tried moving him softly but he wouldn't wake up. He started moving, changing position.

"Matt!" she said louder but still he wouldn't listen. "Damn it!" she sat next to him looking for a glass of water. Maybe that would wake him up. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She ended up facing him.

"Morning sweetheart" he said softly.

"Damn you! We are late… actually… you are late! We have to be down stairs in 15 minutes before the bus takes off to the stadium." Mimi told him angrily.

"I'll be ready" he said sleepily. She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"LET GO" she said with a warning tone of voice. He ignored her and held her tight. She didn't care but the thing is, that he should not know about it. So he pulled her closer.

"Tell me something" he whispered in her ear. "Why?" She looked at him, into his ocean blue eyes.

"Why not?" she said for the first time not sure about what he meant.

"Because you are falling for me but you can't accept it; that's why you are hurting yourself making that asshole believe you like him and making me jealous"

"So you are jealous" she tried to change the conversation but Matt was no stupid.

"Why can't you stop playing this game?" he asked her and she remained in silence. "Are you in love with me?" She couldn't talk nor breathe. She wasn't expecting this. Her heart beat faster and faster and there were the butterflies dancing around in her stomach. She was totally nervous.. she hated that he had this power over her.

Before she could say something, the door cracked open and Kari closed it behind her. She looked scared and totally confused. Mimi jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor. Matt stood up calm and walked to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up at him.

"Your brother kissed me" she said worried.

"He did what?" Mimi stared at them and Kari's first instinct was to hug Matt.

"What I am going to do?"

* * *

"Listen to me" Mimi looked at Kari. "You have to focus in this game. In the first one, you were lost. You can't let this ruin your future. So stop thinking about TK ok?"

"I wasn't thinking about TK, I am thinking about Tyler. What am I going to tell him?" Mimi realized the problem.

"Listen, Tyler is one of the greatest guys I ever met, ok? He will understand this and it won't change the way he feels about you. So don't worry." She put on her football shoes on and walked back to the group.

The girls were going to have their last game and if they won, they would win the tournament. The boys' final would start after the girl's game. The girls' team walked to the field and started stretching again and warming up.

* * *

She looked to the tribune and found watching her. She felt herself blushing and looked to the ground immediately.

"You must be the ho" a girl of the other team told her seconds before she received the ball and passed it straightly to Sora.

"What?" she asked confused. Now what the hell did she do?

"Then one flirting with Joshua, my Joshua" Mimi followed the ball and the girl stuck behind her.

"Please, not again…" she pleaded to god but it seemed he did not care about it.

"He is mine so stay away"

"I hate you" she whispered staring at the blue sky. "Listen, I don't care about Joshua, you can have him. He is all yours! Could you do me a favor? Force him to stay away from me…" Maybe she used the wrong words or maybe the tone of her voice, she could not tell, but the girl took it the wrong way. She ran over her and fought for the ball, making Mimi fall to the ground and accidentally kicking her on the shoulder.

She got a yellow card and Mimi cried out in pain. "Sorry ho, I forgot your shoulder was injured"

* * *

After 90 minutes of suffer and 3 extra minutes of pain Mimi's team shouted loud to the sky in chorus "WE WON!" and all the girls were happy crying or laughing, hugging each other.

They rapidly run to their friends and enjoyed the glory of victory. Mimi saw Matt smiling brightly and wanted to hug him, laugh with him and even kiss him fully on the lips. She did not care if everybody saw them…she just wanted to do it. So she looked for him.

A hand grabbed her arm by pulling her against his chest and finally kissing her. Her first instinct was to follow the game but 3 seconds after she broke the kissed horrified and run away. This couldn't be happening. Joshua Dallas couldn't just kiss her. No. and even worse, she kissed him back for a little while. Just when she wanted to tell Matt how she felt… everything got complicated.

* * *

"Hey did you see that?" TK asked Tai lowly so Matt wouldn't hear.

"I think she kissed him"

"She kissed him?" TK asked not believing his eyes. He looked at his older brother with anger in his eyes with both fist closed and watched how every single muscle on his face, tensed.

"No, he kissed her" Matt said madly.

"Matt, are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm swear I'll kill him"

* * *

"Stop following me!" I yelled at Joshua. How could he?

"C'mon meems, you wanted it!" he said carefree.

"No, I told you clearly yesterday. I don't want to kiss you, sleep with you, I don't want you! You are hot, popular, an asshole. Find a girl who is interest in you, stop stalking me!"

"You kissed me back and you know that" he said following me. If he just shut up…

"Burn in hell!" she cried out and found the ladies restroom. But just before she could be safe in there, he grabbed her wrist.

* * *

"It's more than clear; she wants nothing to do with you, so stay the hell away from her!" Matt warned him. TK looked at his brother and felt scared. He was mad, really mad.

"What are you talking about? She is the one who can stay away from me! Or don't you remember that yesterday she went out with me?"

"Just stay the hell away from her!" he warned.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" Tk stared at his brother. Fuck, the look on Matt's face said it all. He could hold it anymore, this guy was driving him mad and worst… he acted like and idiot, arrogant and did not respect Mimi at all. He knew it was bad news. This was going to hurt.

* * *

"Why is Matt not warming up?" Mimi asked Sora on the tribune.

"What happened to your lip?" Sora asked first when she saw her swollen under lip. "And to your wrist?!" she exclaimed horrified and worried at the sighed of the bandage on her wrist. the white bandage cover the red, purple and with shades of blue, bruise. But it couldn't cover the swollen.

"I yelled at Joshua because of kissing me and it turned to an ugly fight and before I could get out of it he forced me to kiss him again and I fought it off but he is stronger and accidentally, I guess, he bit my lip and twisted my wrist.

"Geez, are you alright?" Thinking about her shoulder this morning and then the wrist and lip injured too? Sora looked worried.

"I am fine. Where's Matt?"

"He won't play the finals" Sora explained.

"Why not?" she asked when the game started.

"He started a fight with Joshua who is in the hospital right now, I think, and the coaches found about it so his expulsed from this tournament."

"He did what? WHY?" she asked horrified.

"He saw when he kissed you and how you reacted" oh…shit.

* * *

"Matt?" Mimi asked carefully entering to his hotel room. He was reading. "Are you alright?" but he ignored her. He was pissed off.

"I'm sorry" she managed to say. There was something in his attitude right now that scared her, not because he was bad but because she felt guilty about it. This time she managed to screw it up.

"Matt" she said softly.

"Shut up" he demanded.

"But…"

"Just shut the hell up!" he said loud and harsh. So she said as he told her. "From all of those guys, you picked him"

"I…"

"It's your fault" he pointed his knee and Mimi saw the white bandage and the spots with blood. She also noticed his left cheek swollen and a bruised on his eyebrow. he knew it wasn't her fault but knowing she would feel guilty about it made him feel better.

She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed but there was no way he would pay attention to her, he was just to focus on his book to hear what she had to say but she say it anyway. He did listen but before she could apologize for the 10 time he cut her off.

"You kissed him back" she felt bad.

"And what exactly did you want me to do?" she asked starting to get pissed off. Dallas kissed her, fine. But it was not like they were dating or something. they did had a thing, at least that was clear between them but it didn't mean she wanted to screw it up kissing or doing something else with that asshole.

"Staying away from him, maybe?" he threw her a cold look and noticed her bandage on her hand when she tried to touch his arm but then quickly putting it away. And the swollen lip, too.

"Well, you could have not locked us in the plane but you did anyway so don't blame me for not making a scandal out of it"

"Not making a scandal? I'm not playing in the finals. For any human being that's pretty much of a scandal!"

"Well it's not my fault you can't control you anger or your… jealousy" she whispered those last words with a spike of courage on her voice.

"Explain to me" he said pissed and mad at her. She could hear the anger in his voice and she wished she could take time back. Everything felt so wrong right now… "How… How I'm supposed to control myself when the girl I'm in love with is kissing somebody else…?!" he managed to hold on her eyes for merely a minute but she said nothing. Silence. He felt her shaking softly, she was in shock. she did not expected that and finally Matt felt relief. He had finally said it to her.

Her heart beat hard and fast in her chest, she wasn't able to breath. Why did he have this power over her? It's not fair. "Fuck you" Matt whispered lowly but he didn't mean her to hear it. It was just a way to make his anger go away. She stood up slowly, trying not to faint and she walked out of the room. Matt watched her leave and he regretted it. But at the same time, he hated she kissed that guy back, so she would had to suffer like he did before starting their thing again.

* * *

The night began and Mimi did not show up at dinner. Kari looked for her but she was no where to be found. Sora and Kari were worried. No one had seen her in the last three hours and the tournament was already over.

"What if we change our clothes first and look for her later?" Sora asked Kari but Kari wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon… the party has already started and if Mimi wants to go, she will, if not she won't and she will be back on the hotel room later. She wants to be alone, why stop her?"

"Ok…" Kari agreed.

* * *

The music was loud and the place was full. People were laughing, talking, dancing, drinking and making out, and it was real dark in there. There was smoke in the air and Neon lights illuminating the bar. The disco ball was rolling over the dance floor.

Tai and TK were talking. Kari avoided them and looked for Sora. Matt was sitting alone in the bar. A girl with short black hair came near him and sat next to him. Matt drank the last of his vodka and asked for another one and a shot of tequila. The girl smiled at him and he ignored her.

"Hey" Mimi said smiling.

"HEY" Kari asked confused. Sora smiled brightly when she saw her, and left Tai alone for a few seconds before he catched up with them.

"You looked gorgeous" Sora exclaimed happily. She had being drinking but was not drunk yet. Mimi looked around and simply asked for Matt. The girls looked to each other but it was Tai the who talked.

"He is not here" bullshit. he was on the bar. Mimi knew he was here and she looked at him with a scary look. "Ok, he is here but you don't want to see him"

"What's that?" Kari asked staring at the mug on Mimi's hand.

"It's an I'm-sorry gift for Matt. he is always reading so I thought it would be nice to give him something he could use everyday. I though about a book but I have no idea what kind of books he likes, so I bought a mug so he can drink coffee or whatever he wants while reading" once she finished, she looked for him. Even Kari, Sora and Tai tried to stop her, she kept looking. Deep inside she knew she should have listen to them but she knew she had to apologize.

* * *

After a not so long search, she found her lovely blond on the bar. She approached him and noticed that he wasn't alone as she expected. There was sitting next to him a girl with short black hair. Mimi stopped walking four meters away. She clearly saw how the girl was touching his arm and how they every time got closer and closer until their lips touched and kissed, first softly… then he started kissing her deeply just like he used to kiss Mimi. She swallowed hard, and kept staring. For some reason she couldn't leave. She was frozen and then the truth hit her. She was deeply, madly and crazy in love with that guy and for the first time since she was 13, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She felt herself lost and lonely. She dropped the mug, it crushed against the dirty floor and it broke apart; just like her heart. Matt looked up breaking up the kiss. He locked eyes with Mimi and found this empty glare on her.

"What is this?" Kari asked surprised.

"A boy brought them earlier… it's for you"

"Why?"

"Read the note" Mimi was in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. Kari handed her the note.

"I can't. Read it to me"

"I know I can't be there for you tonight. But I'm sure you are a winner. Congratulations!" Mimi paused and waited for some sort of reaction.

"That means TK didn't send them. He is here. Who will?" she asked Mimi so she continued reading the letter.

"I know you must be asking you a lot of questions about this. And I'm not sending this because I want to impress"

"Then why?"

"It's because I kind of like you very much. Tyler" she finished and put the note away. She looked at Kari, and couldn't help it but smile happily. At least she faked the smile the best she could. She was happy for Kari, but she didn't felt happy at all. Slowly she turned around and faced the pillow. Turned her night light off and closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the pain and the tears that were sliding down again.

**SO? i'm trying to equilibrate everything... Now none of them have power over each other. Mimi is pretty lost because she found out she has FEELINGS! and Matt... Matt is trying to forget she exist... and of course have a little payback. now they are even. What's going to happen? Next chapter is christmas!**

**LOVE,**

**-M**

**NEXT ON---- I love football **

"You can't be serious! You lie to me!" Her father looked at her with apologizing eyes.

...

_______

"Matt?"...

..."Mimi? What's wrong... are you crying?"

..."Could you pick me up?"...


	12. Christmas eve's plus tequila

**hi, i'm back with A NEW CHAPTER! **

**warning: loads of drama and TEQUILA**

**--ENJOY--**

I sat on the bed quietly trying not to lose control but it was pretty easy actually, easy when you are in shock and speechless. I had the cell phone still next to my ear but there was a long pause before he started talking again.

"Honey, I'm really sorry" My father said in a soft tone of voice. He sounded sorry, guilty maybe but deep inside I knew he was lying. Since he met Jenna a few years ago he changed a lot. He was not the caring father he used to be when he married my mother. He stopped caring little by little about me, about her. I'm sure it's because of Jenna. A thing was leaving me here for a while but not spending Christmas together was ridiculous. It was our tradition. It was my mom's tradition and instead of our usual Christmas thing just the three, two of us, he change that for a party with Jenna and company.

"You are not" I whispered almost in silence, he didn't hear it but I wished he had.

"You know, you can come home if you want. There's always going to be room for you here with the family" right… my dad was starting to believe that my ideal for Christmas was spending Christmas Eve's and day with Jenna at home. How can I call home a place I've never been? How can I call them family if they don't really want me to be part of it? He was so concern about her that he didn't know me anymore. How could that happen?

"No thank you" I managed to say coldly. I rather spend Christmas by myself than with a family who doesn't understand the meaning of a real family. I miss my own family but it seems I have none left.

"It's going to be fun" he tried to convince me. "You love dinner"

"I don't know anymore" I replied mad. Seriously, the last few days have been just horrible, tense, and stressful. Matt was driving me crazy and his new girlfriend too. I've been treating him horrible making his life impossible too. In some sort of way it was funny…I can be so mean sometimes. But deep inside me, felt depressed. And the only thing I really wanted to do was hug my pillow and cry, cry until there's no tear left but that wasn't an option now. My world was falling apart but I couldn't let that happen.

My dad tried to convince me but I refused to accept. "It's Christmas eve today for god sake! You are supposed to spend the day with me! I'm your family! not Jenna!" with that I hung up the phone, not caring about his answer. I threw the phone across the room and lay down on my bed. I was tired of this. I quit playing the stupid game with Matt. Every time we saw each other, we try to hurt each other feelings even more. I felt pity for myself. I lost the battle, I lost the war. I lost him. and it seems I have lost my dad too.

* * *

Sora came into the room with a huge smile across her face. Mimi faked a smile. "Why so happy?"

"Guess who I'm spending Christmas with!" Sora cried out excited.

"Tai?" Mimi guessed knowing the answer was him.

"YES" Sora started jumping all over the room. Mimi couldn't help it but laughed. "I'm visiting his parents tonight and guess who is coming too"

"Tyler?" Mimi said knowing the answer was right.

"Wait… how did you know that?"

"Kari mention something about spending Christmas with him or shit like that, so I guess they are!" she said excited about it. She remembered her smile when she found out Mimi had asked him to go to the tournament and watched they play.

"Ah. Do you have something I can wear tonight? We have to leave in one hour to catch the train and I really want to impress his parents."

"Sure" Mimi started looking through her stuff and found a shirt and a jacket she bought in France last summer. "Here" she handed it to her and Sora's smile grew bigger.

"It's sooooo perfect! Thank you" she screamed happy and hugged Mimi.

"Welcome" and in matter of seconds she was gone.

She sighed heavily. This was the first Christmas she would spend alone.

* * *

"Hey you" Tyler said getting out of his car. Kari was waiting for him but she did not look ok.

"Hi…" she almost whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She had this awkward look on her beautiful face.

"He kissed me" she said all of sudden. Tyler was confused. He knew that would happen and maybe that would change things between them. But they were not in a relationship yet…

"It doesn't matter" he calmed her down. Kari got closer and kissed him fully on the lips.

"It does" she whispered against his lips. "When the one on my mind is you" he smiled and kissed her deeply.

* * *

"Hey" there was a man voice on the door. Mimi didn't even look at him.

"Go away" she said harshly. She was not in the mood to talk to Matt now. No. Maybe she won't be in a very long time.

"I was wondering" Matt started "If you had some planes for tonight" Mimi looked up at him.

"What?" Was he asking her out for Christmas Eve? No he couldn't be.

"I…" for the first time she saw him blushing softly. "What are you doing tonight? It's Christmas eve…so…" Mimi looked away and hid her smile. After all what happened, he was asking her out.

"I have dinner with my father" she replied coldly. She would love to spend Christmas with him but there was no way that was going to happen. She would rather sabotage her Christmas dinner than enjoy a date with him. She was not showing her emotions to him. Not after that night in the club.

"I see… if you change your mind, call me. I have this rehearsal dinner but I can get rid of it"

"Doubt it" she said coldly. It wasn't fair. He wasn't playing and the rules didn't apply in this kind of situation. He was being nice and the worst of all, is that he, of all people in this freaking world, she couldn't hate him for that because she wanted him to be nice with her.

"Don't be so sure"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend out, ha? And leave me alone? I'm sure she would love that"

Matt's jaw dropped "My What?" Mimi threw him a burn-in-hell looks "C'mon, are you serious? She is not… Why are you acting like this, huh? She has nothing to with this"

"Really, nothing at all?"

"You kissed someone, I kissed someone. Now we are even"

"No, we are not!" she stood up pretty upset and walk to the door facing him.

"Why not?" He asked. Sometimes he wished women came with an instructions manual. How on hell will he ever know what is what she wants?

"You made me think about you almost all day long; you made question myself about you; you made me feel something for you and then when for the first time I doubt about something in my life, the holly moment when I said 'maybe', when I'm willing to give it a try you made me realized that it isn't real. We aren't real. We are just some bizarre game of something bigger than us teaching us a lesson. We are nothing; we are simply playing this ridiculous game that was long over"

"What are you talking about? This isn't over. It's never going to be over."

"You kissed her"

"And you kissed Dallas"

"I did not will to, the only reason why I did it was because he kissed me first and I was way to excited about trying to find you because you were right that I just let it flow but I cut it off. You kissed her because you wanted to kiss her!" she cried out hurt and furious.

"I was drunk, I was mad about you! I never thought about kissing somebody else it just happened! just like you said It happened with Dallas! Why can't you deal with it?" Matt was pissed. This girl was one of a kind. Maybe that was the reason he was crazy about her.

"Because I apologized. Several times in you hotel room and… i felt so bad that I bought you a stupid forgive-me present but you could care less about my feelings" she said coldly.

"Why everything must be about your feelings, your moods, your ideas, and your clothes? Never crossed your mind that you aren't the center of the world? What about me? What about my feelings? You have been afraid of your feelings since we kissed under the rain. Why can't you accept that you are in love with me? Just say it and stop playing this shitty game of yours I'm sick of it!"

"I'm not playing anymore! There's nothing else to play with!"

"But you couldn't stop when you should have"

"You neither"

"I did stop but you were just too focus on how keeping me away that you did no notice it! You are the stubbornness girl I ever met! I can't believe I'm in love with you!"

"Really? Great way of showing your feelings… kissing her opened my eyes!"

"Dallas really hurt!" Matt fought back. It was stupid repeating the same fight over and over again. That's how it's been lately but how else could it be if Mimi did not accept her feelings?

"For last time I apologize for that. I said I'm sorry because I felt bad and I didn't mean to kiss him, I thought it was you!" Matt couldn't resist it so he brought her closer brusquely against his chest and kissed her passionately and hard on her lips. She kissed him back with the same passion but seconds later they broke apart. She was the first on catch her breath and speak. "I don't think is a good idea to kiss some other girl, your girlfriend might don't like it" the coldness was again in her voice.

"First, you are not some other girl. Second, she is not my girlfriend. Stop making this more difficult than it really is! You know _us_ is going to happen, if it's not happen yet"

"Just leave me alone!" she begged. But Matt stay at her door.

"Why is it so hard to let me in?" he touched her lips with his fingertips, she shivered.

* * *

She looked around her dorm. Clothes were everywhere, her shoes, too. Everything was a mess and still, she couldn't find a dress to wear or something. She was broken. Her heart, her soul, herself… Why was she even trying to pretend she wanted to go to that dinner? Maybe it was because she would hate to spend Christmas alone or maybe because she told Matt she would go to that dinner. Anyway she had to get ready. Because she was already late and she would hate to miss the sabotage of her dad's dinner that was the only thing left that could make her feel better.

* * *

It was snowing. Not much, not less but anyway, the city looked beautiful. She had always loved how it looks, white. Everything was white, frozen. For some reason, that made her feel comfortable.

Every year she waited anxiously for Christmas. It was the day, that no matter what, everything would be fine. In her case it was so. Christmas was her special day but now… she doubted it.

She paid and got out of the taxi. Her black high heels made contrast with the white snowy road. Her black dress highlighted her white skin and her make-up, her caramel eyes. Shades of gold were glowing in her eyes. The moonlight illuminated her walk and once she crossed the big wide entrance, she found silence. Every single person was watching her; most of them smiling brightly because of her beauty. But anyway every single soul stopped talking and watched for a few seconds. Then conversations restarted and also did the music.

She walked slowly through the hall admiring the scenario in front of her. The terrace was covered with snow and there was a snowy path, where she was walking through, illuminated and decorated with flowers and some Christmas lights. It looked beautiful. Some people were sitting were standing on the terrace, others were sitting in the big hall. Some, the young ones, were sitting under huge umbrellas out on the garden. There was a frozen pool and a few ice sculptures on it. Inside the hall were a huge buffet and an incredible big dinner table with hundreds of chairs around. It remained her about her mother and dad's weeding.

They got married the first time at the edge of 16, really a small celebration; they were planning on running away from home. They parents were against it but at the end they could do nothing. But two years later they got divorced against their will. My mom finished high school and my dad started college. They lost contact for a few years. Then 6 years later, they found each other again. They dated and started living together. They were taking things slow until I born two years later. They remarried at the age of 30, when I was 4 years old.

Everything seemed familiar. The decorations were pretty much the same… suddenly she felt she was going to a funeral instead of a Christmas dinner. Thinking about it… this was a huge Christmas dinner.

She walked through the people until a black haired girl got her attention. What the hell was that whore doing here? How high were the possibilities? Suddenly she felt sick. There was something wrong with this place. There were too many people, way too many decorations, huge.

She recognized the black haired girl flirting with a few guys at the other corner of the hall. She got sick of the thought of finding Matt here too. She looked away and kept walking.

There was an old song playing as soundtrack. It took her 2 seconds to recognize the song and realized this was not a Christmas party. That was her mother's song; her weeding song.

She took a glass of whiskey and drank it all in one shot. Please, tell me this is not happening.

She reached the huge table and saw her dad holding a cup of champagne announcing a toast.

"Hi everybody. Thanks for coming here tonight. Tonight Christmas eves but it also is a really special occasion. Tonight I would like to announce my engagement to this lovely lady who has accepted spending the rest of her life by my side." nausea. Mimi wanted to throw up. Why was this happening? How could this happen? Pain was becoming part of her new diet, a diet she hated. No dad, no Matt, no nothing.

"Of course we are here dad" Mimi said grabbing a cup of champagne herself making everybody stared at her. "How could we miss this? You. Getting married again. I would never think about that… but it's a miracle… and you seem happy. Jenna" Mimi fakes a smile pointing at her with her glass. "You change my dad's live. I'm not saying for better because I would be lying and I hate to lie but you change it anyway. I'm happy, happy for you to find each other. Happy that my dad forgot telling me he was changing our lives for ever. Happy that he kept me away and lye to me like if it's not a big deal. Happy because now, I have lost the only thing I had left. I have no home; no mother alive, no college to study and now, not a father because he is building a new family now, a family I am not a part of. So, thank you dad. thanks for never letting me build real friendships, for never let me do the things I loved, for making me moved to the other side of the world to ruin my life, because while you start living your brand new crappie live, I'm broken in my only life I've got; in which my only dad seemed to forgot I'm her daughter and that he promised me he would be always there for me but lately and on now on." there was silent in the room. Mimi's broken voice was the only one aloud to talk. No one dare to interrupt her. "So let's toast for my dad and Jenna, let's hope they get done what ever they have to get done"

She was the only one raising her cup and drinking the champagne in one zip. She let the glass fall to the floor, breaking, and left not looking back.

* * *

I couldn't breathe, nor talk, or calm down. My dad was getting married tomorrow and he did no tell me about it. My heart was beating hard against my chest.

"Honey, I'm sorry…" My dad followed me outside. I turned around not believing this.

"I can't believe this! Are you serious? You lie to me!" My father looked at me with apologizing eyes.

"I never meant to—"

"No. You are not going to apologize now because I won't forgive you for this. So forget it. Just forget it"

"I can´t just forget it! you are my daughter—"

"Yes, I am! I´m your daughter! I am. But you lie, you lie to me. To the only person, the only family you've got left! You lie to get married to that whore!" Mimi was yelling at her dad. She was hurt. Hurt in so many different ways at the same time that she did not understand them. And he stood there trying to fix everything he broke. But Mimi…

"I love her."

"Really?" Mimi asked him coldly. He nodded meaning it. "… What about mom? You don't love her anymore? She might be dead but she isn't gone"

"Sweetheart… I love your mom. Of course I love her but I have move on. Your mother would like that I continue with my life the same way I would wanted her to"

"Move on, fine. Move on if that's what you want but that woman doesn't love you. She is using you! Can't you see it?" Her dad rolled his eyes.

"She loves me back that why we are getting married"

"No she doesn't! Mom loved you back. That whore doesn't. Why do you think you left me the whole year in a football academy? She told you to, didn't she?"

"This has nothing to do with her!" Her dad warned.

"Don't you see it? She is breaking us apart! She wants a family with you… not me!"

"That's ridiculous"

"You and me against the world, remember?"

"What?" Mimi looked at him not believing this.

"You forgot?" her voice broke. There was a long paused. Mimi looked everywhere but at her dad. She stared to the snow for a while and then "I am sorry, I was wrong." there was a sparkle in her dad's eyes. Maybe Mimi was finally growing up and accepting growing up relationships. "You know she isn't breaking us apart" Her father tried to touch her shoulder and comfort her. This was difficult for her but she stepped back at his try. "She already has"

I turned around and disappeared. I was starting to get used to this feeling. But I hate it though. There was only one thing I wanted right now. Drink. Drink until I couldn't drink no more. It was not even 10 but I was the only soul on the only bar open on Christmas not real far away from whenever I was heading to.

* * *

He sat on his couch in front of his brand new plasma of 42 inches courtesy of his workaholic dad who never had time to spend with his sons and future ex wife, not even at Christmas. Pizza was laying on the table in front of him but he was more interested in playing Resident Evil 5 in his PS3. After finishing chapter 3-2 he grabbed the can of coke and drank a long zip. He was about to start with chapter 3-3 his cell phone rang. He thought about not picking up. It would be probably be Tai calling from Yorkshire, wishing him a merry Christmas. Then it stopped ringing. He thought about Mimi, she never called. He should have known better. She said she wouldn't, so why was he hoping she call? The phone rang again, so he picked up. "Matt?" a really sad broken voice was on the phone.

"Are you ok? Mimi? …Are you crying?"

"Could you pick me up?" Mimi asked him.

* * *

Minutes were gone, so were tequila shots. The place was almost empty, so was her heart. She felt tears rolling down her cheek. Incredible. How did this happen? When did her life change this much? She asked for one more glass of vine. The Barman refused to serve her more. She had empty a tequila bottle by herself and also half bottle of vine. She was devastated and also drunk. Drunk.

It felt pretty good actually. Her mind was dizzy and also her body felt like it wasn't hers. She liked it. She liked thinking that maybe, just maybe this nightmare wasn't real. She found herself thinking about her life since she got into the academy, how it change, how it turned into something she did not recognize as a movie, a really bad depressing movie.

"At le-ast a glass of u-u-ater?" she managed to ask for. He smiled and served her water. And refilled the glass every time she drank the last zip of it.

Suddenly a blond man stepped into the bar. "Where is she?" he asked looking everywhere. Jasper the barman pointed at Mimi. She was staring at her almost empty glass. Matt runs to where she was.

"Mimi" he asked worried. "Are you ok?"

"Hey" she said loudly. "I'm fine! I'm having a great time drinking…what was it again Jasper?" she asked the barman. Matt looked at Jasper.

"Water" he said drying another glass, then putting it aside and grabbing another one.

"Right!" Mimi exclaimed laying back, falling from her seat but Matt held her before hitting the ground. "You are cute" she said to him in a drank tone of voice and giggled lazily.

"Ok, let's go" he grabbed her waist with one arm ad used the other one to hold her legs and carried her out of the bar in bridal style.

"Buh-Bye!" Mimi exclaimed in a happily drunk tone and wave to Jasper. He just wave back at her, smiling.

Matt got her into the car. She giggled almost the whole time he drove. What else could he ask for? Mimi drunk in Christmas eves, all happy, and giggling, and hot, and of course out of her mind. What the hell was she thinking! But at least she called him. That's all what he wanted. He expected she would call him earlier, so they could have a little romantic dinner but she is Mimi…

"You know wh-aaat? This is fuuuuuuuun!" She exclaimed when he opened the door and hold her in his strong arms again "Wiiiiiii…" she said in the elevator.

"Are you sure you are drunk? You looked like high or something"

"Nopidopi! No druugssss! Just TEQUILA!" and she giggled again and again.

"At least you are a happy when you drink!" he admitted. Mimi looked liked a little girl. Now she was not a spoiled princess, she was not a fashion diva or a drama queen. She was not calculating, or controlling or planning nothing. She was just happy and drunk. He managed to open his apartment door and got her in. She dropped her purse at the entrance and laughed about it. He dragged her to his bedroom and sat her on the bed.

"Your bed is niceeee!" she said resting her back over the mattress while Matt looked for some pajamas for her to wear.

"Here. Try this on" he told her but she refused claiming she loved her dress and that she needed her dress to dance. He did not fight about it. But suddenly Mimi stopped laughing and giggling and looking happy. He recognized the look on her face.

"No, no. Don't throw up! Not here" he took her by the arm and took her to the bathroom and help her puked. He held her hair, caressed her back, gave her water and etc. After 30 minutes in the bathroom he took her back to bed. "Sure you don't want to change clothing?" She nodded no with her dizzy head and curled under the sheets. "Ok, good night then." He kissed her forehead and walk to the door of the bedroom.

"Matt?" she asked from bed kind of sleppy. He stopped and looked at her. "Don't ever leave me"

his lips curved a small smile and watched her fall asleep "I won't"

**Love,**

**-M**


	13. christmas day part one

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**-ENJOY-**

_There was she again s__itting in the middle of the garden resting her back against the only tree there with her book. The sun was kissing her skin and it was amusing to watch her. The way she passed every single page, the way she posed her head a side; you could see the concentration, the whole story being play in her eyes; Mimi could spend hours watching her read. _

_It took her really long noticing her daughter staring at her.__ The book was really interesting "Proud and Prejudice" could be read on the deck. Her favorite story, never knew why. Mimi stepped closer and closer always slower than before. Stopping right 2 meters away, she was close enough to watch her eyes sparkling and her locks sweetly dance with the breeze._

_Mimi's lips curled into a smile. Then she looked up and smile sweetly watching her daughter standing there, with her lovely little pink dress. Mimi stepped closer and suddenly it felt like she was stepping away. A scary sighed left her lips the moment she start walking, then running to get nearer to her. But the picture of her was fading at the time her hand almost reached her, it vanished. "Mom…"_

She violently woke up, scared. She looked everywhere, trying to remember where she was. Mimi tried to get off the bed but with no light, panic and a dizzy head it was impossible for her to find the way out of her sheets. She dropped the glass of water from the night table and fall from the bed covered in the sheets when suddenly the bedroom light went on.

"What's wrong? Mimi!" Matt cried out when he saw her lying on the floor. He approached her and lifted her up to the bed. "God, are you alright?" She opened her eyes and tried hardly to focus on him. She was blinded by the light so she closed them again.

"I… hurts!" she managed to say.

"Where?" he asked worried.

"My head" Matt smiled lightly relief that it was just the alcohol getting out of her system. She lifted her hand to her forehead and dropped it right after touching her skin. Matt turned around to get the sheets from the floor. He saw the little tiny pieces of glass under them. He looked back at Mimi and saw the blood on her forehead.

"Fuck!" he said loudly. He lifted her up again and took her to the bathroom.

He cleaned the blood of her head and found the real injury on her arm and hand. It was nothing serious but it bleeds hard. "How do you get me all worry about you and you don't even realize that you are hurt" he asked himself noticing that Mimi was almost asleep again.

He cleaned it and covered it so it wouldn't get infect. She rested her head against him when he lifted her again to get her back to bed. Maybe Mimi would have hit him if she knew that it didn't bother him lifting her up to get her to bed more often. He smiled at the idea.

At the room, he put her on the bed and covered her with the sheets. He was ready to leave and turn off the lights when a fragile hand took him by the arm. "Don't…" she whispered. By the way she said it; he realized she was dreaming again. He sighed and tried to stand up again but a soft cry of her made him stay.

* * *

The thirst made her wake. She felt lightheaded and the light crawling from over the window sting her eyes as she tried to open them slowly. She moved beneath the sheets and found a warm body lying next to her. She moved closer to his warm. Outside it was snowing and the room itself felt a little cold.

She heard his breathing and felt it softly against her hair as she laid her head over his chest. It was so comfortable.

* * *

_She was trapped again. The little black box was now her home. She couldn't get out of there. She did not remember how she got in. But now, she couldn't get out. No matter how hard she tried, the box was getting smaller and smaller and no one else seemed to notice. She yelled but no one heard her. She found a knife and stabbed the wall but instead of ripping the wall open, she started to bleed. She felt the pain, the knife stuck in her flesh and the hot blood rushing down. Then a laughed was heard and a particular voice sing__ing a song she had heard before, so many times before in so many other dreams. _

'_There goes the white horse_

_Running down the river_

_Being pulled by strings _

_O__f the unknown_

_H__e hear her scream_

_B__ut still can't do a thing_

_Bec__ause black is all around_

_And his blind by her demons_

_And he doesn't know_

_That the princess he knew is dying_

_He is killing her softly_

_The same way_

_He loves her'

* * *

_

"Mimi? Mimi! Wake up" Matt shook her softly. She opened her eyes softly. "What's wrong?" he asked staring at her. Her bloodshot eyes looked up at him. She has been crying and sobbing against his chest for the last 10 minutes. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She sat up suddenly ashamed. "I… I'm sorry" she got rid of the covers and tried to get away to somewhere safe where she could hide from him. But he pulled her to his chest and wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly she felt safe and hurriedly hid her face in his chest. She could not look at him, not like this.

"Don't be" he whispered comfortingly in her ear. It remind him of TK when they were little. Every time when TK would wake up crying or scared because of a nightmare he was there, making the bad thoughts vanished, opening the closet to show him there was nothing inside. He also left the light on sometimes so he could fall asleep again and then turn it off again. He even remembered times they would go out for a walk or sleep together or making up stories so everything could be forgotten.

He smiled softly at her. "It is fine" he said again.

"No" she said. "It's never going to be fine" she took a deep breath. He waited for her to continue. He realized she wasn't sober at all. She hadn't sleep enough to eliminate the whole bottle of tequila of her body but still, hold her quietly.

She felt broken inside; she could not explain the feeling to herself. "I used to love Christmas so much" she whispered. He held her tightly.

"You can talk to me" he said softly. He didn't want her to feel forced to talk, he wanted her to feel relax and willing to share it with him.

As a reflex, she looked up at him as he looked at her. How could the only guy who managed to get her confused, get her to feel this strange feelings, get her nervous and hurt; all at the same time, be so kind, so sweet, be here with her, and be the knight in the shining armor?

She hated it.

"I'm here for you, always will" his words ring so sweetly in her ears.

But still hated it, she hated the fact that she felt safe now with him; that without him, she would be still a mess in a bar who knows where. She hated to know that nothing would hurt her as long as they stood together. She used to be so strong by her own… what happened to that?

"He is getting married today" she said. "On Christmas, on my mom's special day; why is he doing this? He knows today is important for us…" she wished she hadn't talk. She wished he did not hear her but she knew he had the seconds his hold tight. "he did not tell me. He sent me away, so he could get a life on his own. I'm his daughter… that should have count. He should have told me about it"

"Maybe he didn't know how" he said knowing that telling Mimi any kind of news was not always easy.

"He killed Christmas" she said angrily but lowly.

"Christmas can't die"

"He killed the meaning of our Christmas" she said harshly. "Our tradition is dead. IT was our special day; it was my mom's favorite day of the year. We used decorate the house, all the house with fake snow, angels…" she started telling him about her old Christmas with her mother. "After she passed away, we kept doing it so the three of us could still celebrate it. It didn't matter if we were staying in China or Germany or Peru, we still did it, in hotels or our living room it did not matter. It was just the three of us but that's dead. He killed our tradition. He left me out and I've been so longer here and there with him that I have no home to return to." She was being honest and she was opening herself to Matt. He liked that.

"You know that the whore he is willing to marry, they met on the funeral. She said she was one of my mom's old friends and whatever we needed, we could ask her. She said she wanted to help him with his grief. But it wasn't really true. Years after they met again, I still think she stalked us but my father said to me that they had recently met and that they were dating. I remember her though but he refused to accept the fact that I knew. So he lied" her voice broke. Tears rushed down her face again. The pain on her chest increased and there she was, crying again. She hated crying.

"It´s ok. Get it out. You need this" he held her like his life depended on it. "I'm here" he whispered. She cried harder against his chest. And after a long hug and more sobbing "Everything is going to be fine, ok?" he said. She looked up at him with the sad gaze and stare at him for a moment. He looked down at her with a small smile on his handsome face. Maybe it was the alcohol still on her system or maybe was just the moment but she found herself nodding at his words and realized that for the first time, she actually believed it.

**hey! it's been a long while, i know.. don't hate me. i was very busy and had one of the writers blocks... yeah not nice. but if been slowly writting the cahpter and it's kinda short but thats what has to happen not before everything thing else. i sadly announce that there are like two or three more chapters for this story and most probably there is going to be a sequel, because i'm sure you are going to want one. hehehe yeah i know how this end... so i'll write a sequel.. it was actually already planned. **

**so, i hoped you had enojy this chapter! i have to thank you all for reading my stories and reviewing and even if not reviewing, it stills mean a lot to me :) so thank you very much :)**

**until next update,**

**-M  
**


	14. christmas day part two

**_It's been a long days night and i've been working like a dog!_**

**if you recognize this piece of lyric from that awesome song, you rock! i'm sorry it took me ages to update! but at least i'm still doing it! i was seriously having trouble with this story but i kind of finally got the chapter done. it's not that long but i hope it will be good enough. :P**

**i can't believe it took me this long to update but i've been busy as hell but i'm doing my best here.**

**so i hope you enjoy this cheessy chapter (sorry if it's way to cheessy) but i think it actually fit the situation here. **

**WARNING: love and lots of love :P**

**as you all know i only own the plot, no tht echaracters.**

**-ENJOY_**

She told him everything: her feelings, her hopes, her grieving. Now she had everything out in the open and even if she wish he didn't know, even if she beg god to make him forget everything she just told him, he wouldn't. He was still holding her by the time she fall back asleep. She had cry so hard in front of him she was ashamed, so she hid her face in his chest, so he wouldn't see her but hold her so she would be able to have a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The hours passed by and there was silent. She slowly woke and felt her head ache, stupid hangover.

She tried to move and she did freely. She was alone in the bed. She looked around in the darkness of the room. What had happened? She wasn't in her room or in the academy. She was somewhere else. The last thing she remembered was that stupid toast she had blurted out so spontaneously. She decided it was no used to freak out, maybe after a shower she would give herself that pleasure. There was a smell in the room, it was pretty nasty… oh shit that was her. She had probably puked her guts out during the night. So she sat up on the bed and walked out of the room finding right in front of her the bathroom.

* * *

The hot water runs down my body. I had left my black dress somewhere on the floor and took the bandage off my arm. What did I do last night? The water started washing the headache away and also the rest of the alcohol from my system. I felt tired. I took the soap and wash my skin, certainly I smelled badly. Then I grab the bottle of shampoo sitting there on floor and use it to clean my hair. It was a male shampoo I recognize the smell but I couldn't figure from where. I also found cream conditioner there. Funny, usually guys don't use this… actually I think I've never met one that actually does. I smirk at this. After another ten minutes of hot water running down my body I start remembering a few things like throwing up… shit it did that in front of somebody. Then I remember waking up and falling out of bed. And crying. There was a lot of crying.

Then I froze when I remembered those words _I'm here for you._ I couldn't have told him right? _Get it out. You need this. _His husky voice rang in my ears. Shit. I told him. That means… I was at his place. I took the towel that was hanging in there and dry myself. I walked out of the bathroom my hair dripping water all along. I walked into Matt's room and searched in the drawers for something to wear. I mean, there was no way I was still going to wear that dress. It smelled freaking nasty.

So I found a boxer it could fit me, it was black with read hearts all over it. I smiled at this. How could this guy have something like this and be so…? I grab a white t-shirt that seemed to be the smallest size he owned. I put it on as well as the boxers that kind of clenched on my hips (what can I say, girls have way more hips than boys do) and dry my hair with the towel. I left my own underwear with the dress. Maybe later it could be washed and I could wear them again and go to the academy to change.

Then I was still drying my long hair with the towel when I recognize a smell. Hot chocolate… I felt my stomach growl, I was hungry. So I walked out of the room to the living room. "Matt?" I called. The curtains were down and the lights were off. The darkness in the room could make me believe that it was still night but I knew it wasn't. I mean it couldn't.

"Mimi. How are you feeling?" he asked me coming from behind. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Shit! You can't just do that! You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled at him. I heard him snickered softly and muttered an 'I'm sorry'. "Anyway, why are you in the dark?" I asked him after my heart started to beat normally again.

"Oh it's a surprise" he told me and grabbed me by the hand and making me following him to the kitchen. He turned on the lights, covering my eyes and suddenly my nose was invaded by many smells. Many different delicious smells…

"I'm hungry" I said biting my bottom lips lightly. I know. We are supposed to be fighting, kind of… well I was supposed to be mad but I can't. And I can't stop myself form feeling butterflies when he touched my arm. Shoot, I wish this could stop. I mean, it's not that it feels awkward or bad but I can't think straight when this happens.

"I know" he said in a whispered suddenly his lips were really close to my ear. I felt myself shiver. "I heard your stomach" I blushed a little at this. Shit, I hate blushing! I do not blush.

He turned on the light as I turned myself to stare at him. It was me or Matt was being ridiculous secretive about something today? He looked so cute and sexy smiling me like that. I felt warm inside because of that look he was giving me.

* * *

I lay down on the kitchen floor. I just ate too much of delicious food and I still had a half cup on hot chocolate on the table to be finished. Matt had gone who knows where to do who knows what as I stretched my tired body over the cold floor. I haven't felt this relax since… I can't even remember. It actually scared the hell out of me, letting him making me feel this way. It was unreal.

I heard his steps coming back from whenever he had been.

"Satisfied?" he asked me smiling down at me. I smiled back and took the hand he had just handed. I knew I had this stupid goofy smiled on my face but I couldn't care less. I got up and he pulled me out of the kitchen turning off the light. The curtains were still down and everything was dark. He left go of my hand and chuckled softly when I gasped and tried to grab it again.

"Matt?" I asked not sure of where to go. I bumped into the couch and somehow fell on it. Suddenly the lights were on and I was about to yell at him something because my knee was hurting but I didn't yell. My breath got caught at the place in front of me. The decorations, the fake snow, the Christmas tree, the presents … everything was there. He had filled the room with all of the stuff I had told him the night before about how my Christmas were. He had recreated my Christmas. My heart was beating faster and faster and I felt like passing out because I had stopped breathing. I felt his strong arms being wrapped around my waist and pulling my back into his chest.

"Merry Christmas" he whispered to my ear. I felt tears threading to fall down but I didn't care. I was so happy; I just couldn't even explain it. I kept looking around and something over the coffee table caught my attention. I pushed myself out of his embrace and walked to it. He asked me if everything was fine but I ignore him. There sitting over the coffee table was a mug, a mug that seemed familiar to me.

I smiled like I hadn't had for a while. I felt my heart warm and suddenly all the fear and sadness disappeared from my mind. "You-you fixed it" I whispered to no one in particular. I looked at him in disbelieve. He had fix the mug I had bought him in Germany as an 'I'm-sorry gift'. I could see the lines and every single piece glued together. But it was there, and it was complete. And I knew right then that everything would be alright as long as he would be by my side.

"I did" he simply said. I looked into his eyes and hugged him as hard as I could. Hugging was one of the things I usually didn't do. But this was different. This was more.

"You did" I sighed and let a few tears rolled down my cheek. There was no need to hold my emotions to myself anymore. He wasn't going to hurt me. He couldn't.

"Don't cry" he whispered softly against my ear and I cried harder clenching against his tee.

"I'm happy" I managed to say between sobs. He hugged my even tighter and he chuckled.

"If that's so then cry all you want baby, I'm not leaving from your side" he reassured her and he believed him. For some reason she knew he knew her. He had learned to understand her or at least try and that's all she needed. She needed him but deep inside he knew he needed her the most.

* * *

After a few hours he had give her, her present. She had almost faded when she grabbed the small thing in her hand and place it in her finger. It was a small silver ring that fitted perfectly on her small hand.

"This is a promise ring" I smiled at him.

"What are you promising me?" I said touching the cold delicate object in my finger with my other hand.

"…that I'll be always there for you. By giving you this ring, I'm giving heart to you. By receiving and keeping this ring you'll be promising me that you'll take good care of my heart and that you feel the same way and that you'll be there for me too." He said sweetly to me taking my hand.

"This sounds like engagement" I suddenly realized and kind of freaked out. He couldn't be asking me that, could he?

"I'm not asking you to marry me" he cleared and somehow I felt a huge relief but still felt a little bit of disappointment "I'm just asking to love me as long as it last and to stop with our shitty games for ever" I literally melted at his words. We locked eyes and got lost into each other's.

"I want to" I told him softly.

"Want what?" he asked confused, maybe he forgot what we were talking about.

"Be your girlfriend" I explained and then a huge grin appeared on his handsome face.

"Really?" he asked me playfully. I felt my heart race as I closed the space between as in placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah" I said as I kissed him sweetly again for a little longer. He was fast and kissed me back almost instantly. He was smiling against the kiss. I broke the kiss for air but remained close, our noses touching. "Merry Christmas, boyfriend." I told him and his lips were again on mine. I laughed a little while he kissed me and suddenly our world stopped. The passion, the love, the happiness and the perfectness was way too incredible. I wished this moment would never end and for the next minutes, I thought it never would.

* * *

**So? loved it, hated it? good, bad? the worst crap you have ever read? let me know so i can do somethign about it!**

**FINALLY they are together! and he gave her a ring! i personally love the idea. **

**so what do you think is going to happen next? they aren't safe yet... i have lot's of things planned for this. **

**for every single person who has read this and put it on fav, or alert or anything! THaNK YOU! it made my day! and i love you for simple having put the time to read this and review :P**

**so review! so i can love you even more! and i'll try to update faster!**

**i have to still update the last chapter of lonely wolf but it's the last chapter! i can't bring myself to do it! i don't know why! i just can't!**

**but i will :P**

**so thanks again and i hope you keep reading :3**

**love you lots,**

**-M**

**ps: any recomandations or critic will be welcome and thanked. :P**


	15. Weird Stuff

**I can't believe it took me this long! it's embarrasing! i'm so sorry! seriously :( i had been so busy i haven't time to sleep or write or have fun this semester but good news is that is over now, so... i'll try my best to update faster. **

**so i hope you like this chapter! things are going to get interesting again!**

**Warning: you may laugh and be shocked. :P**

**now before you kill me...**

**-ENJOY-**

I rolled over my bed and opened my eyes slowly. Today started a new year, which meant a whole new beginning. We had celebrated hours before the New Year at 12 o'clock and I had received my very first New Year kiss by none other than Matt….My boyfriend. Matt is my boyfriend. I… I still couldn't believe it. Lately I have been smiling and everything had been sweet as sugar for me. Who would have ever thought that Ishida would have been such a perfect being?

He was sweet and caring and lovable and perfect and… god I sound as a lifeless groupie. But it's true. Ever since Christmas my life has been near perfection… forgetting about all about my dad's and that kind of stuff, I felt happy and complete and in peace.

I felt secure for the first time in ages. Secure because somebody else was there to protect me. I had always been wondering why I had never let myself to fall in love before. The feeling is so amazing I can't stop smiling. Yes, again I have said it. I'm in love with Yamato Ishida and I loved it!

Matt had dropped me off my dorm at almost 3 o' clock in the morning. We do have practice today at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I looked at my watch and it was almost 11 o'clock. I took the time again of staring at the ring in my finger. It was so simple and beautiful I smiled to myself.

After a while of thinking about nothing important I stretched my arms and sat up in bed. I looked around the room, though it was still dark. Out there it was snowing. I knew that because yesterday it had been snowing all day and part of the night.

I was wearing nothing else than a simple top and my underwear. Thank god these rooms have an air conditioning and heating system.

I opened the curtains and smiled at the white environment. I left it open so the room get some of light and the dead people in their bed, somehow return to life. I heard Kari complain, she must have the hell of a hangover. I saw her drinking yesterday after she had walked into the bathroom alone and walked out of it with TK following close behind. By the look on her face she wasn't happy, not at all. After that, she started drinking and didn't stop.

I thought about taking a shower and as always I took my top off grabbed my towel and right before taking off my underwear and wrapped myself with the towel I saw something moving in Sora's bed.

"Why the hell is the light on?" a recently awaken Taichi asked me. I froze in my place as he looked over at me to ask me what the hell was I thinking but instantly shut up and simple stared.

"What's wrong?" asked almost after Tai spoke a still half asleep Sora, sitting up next to Tai.

Then I screamed.

* * *

I run through the field warming up. After taking the shower I wanted just to do something else than avoiding Taichi's eyes following me everywhere.

Is not that no one had seen me naked before… accidentally of course. But seriously that guy needs to focus his eyes in Sora's body and not mine. Matt was furious when I told him about it. But after a little while he started laughing.

Who do understand that boy? I mean his best friend saw his girlfriend naked well almost. I stopped and head to the center of the field. The coach had it cleared of snow so we could still practice outside. The whiteness of the snow surrounding the field was just beautiful and so peaceful… I closed my eyes and took a deep breath… I love winter.

"Hey" I heard a soft voice behind me. I looked around and short black hair with blond highlights was standing right there. She looked embarrassed of standing there alone with me while everybody hasn't showed up yet.

"Hi" I smiled at her. Why? It beats me but somehow I was in a good mood. Ever since Christmas, even if Tai creped me out, I was good.

"So you and Matt?" she said looking straight at the ground. I sighed.

"If Solange send you here to ruin my morning tell her it won't work" she automatically met my caramel eyes and blushed softly.

"She didn't send me, I… we fought" she said out of nowhere. I looked at her in disbelieve. Was she seriously thinking I was going to buy that? She was like her lost puppy ! She followed Solange every freaking where. If Solange tells her to jump, she simple asks how high? But then she started sobbing. "She says I'm a bitch, I'm too clingy and that I'm boring!"

"Ok, ok. Don't cry!" I warned her. If there is something I'm not dealing with right now is with her crying…

She looked helpless as she tried to hold the tears from falling. I sighed, and tried to smile at her, trying on making her feel somehow comfortable.

"Yeah… Me and Matt" I smiled at my words. IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING I could actually say that without hesitation or pretending to be sick!

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed all good suddenly. I looked at her suspiciously. She was about to cry… I say three words and she is all happy-happy… hn… "Oh you know, I always thought you guys would make an awesome pair…" she kept talking about it and I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was this all about…

* * *

"Hey guys!" Matt said looking at Tai and TK.

"What's up?" both of them asked back at unison. For some reason Tai was refusing to look up at his best friend. Matt grinned. He knew why.

"Well, I don't know Tai, you tell me…" Tai automatically froze and dropped the towel he had just grabbed to dry the sweat off his skin.

"I…" he tried to say something but no luck. He rapidly looked up embarrassed looking like a deer caught in the highlights.

Matt couldn't help it but laughed hard. Tk slowly joined him, not fully knowing what the hell was so funny but hey, Matt's laugh was contagious. "You had to see your face!" Matt exclaimed and suddenly stopped laughing and calm down. He faced a very confused Tai.

"I-I… aren't you mad?" Tai asked. Tk was fully concentrated in his brother and brother best friend talk. "I mean, I saw her almost naked and… and"

"You saw Mimi naked?" TK suddenly cut him off. The thought of that bothered Matt a little too much. Is just that Tai got to see her first… and it's not even her girlfriend. And Matt hasn't really got there yet… if you know what I mean. But that wasn't really what Matt wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, yeah" Matt brushed the awkward feeling off. "But what I want to know is why on earth you were on their room so fucking earlier?"

"Well" instantly Tai was blushing "I kind of got into something with Sora but we couldn't go to our room because Tk was there, so we went to hers and were getting into it when Kari showed up drunk as ever and we kind of… nothing happen because of Kari and then Mimi came back and I just couldn't get out there so I slept there" he vaguely explained.

"I see" so Tai was in his way of getting something he just was hoping Mimi would give him too. But he would never push it though. No. he would patiently wait until she was ready. Because he loved her, and he wasn't going to be a fool about it and screw it up when things were so good.

* * *

"Ok…That is certainly weird" Sora stated as Kari got a huge spoon of soup into her mouth.

"Hey! I know that my spoon is bigger than the normal ones but I just can't help it and you know it!" she defended herself. Sora looked at her in disbelieve. She could care less about the size of her spoon… even if it was gigantic.

"No, K. I'm not talking about your spoon; I'm talking about why Kelly is following Mimi around like a lost puppy" Kari frowned at this and look to where Sora was staring.

"Ok… That is certainly weird" Kari repeated her friends statement.

* * *

"Oh, alright Kelly" I looked at the girl standing near me. She was starting to freak me out. She was acting way too sweet and kind that it was kind of surreal. And she was like my freaking shadow. "I'll go now and look for Matt if that's ok"

"Can I come with you?" I stared at her blankly. She looked kind of desperate… "Please? I mean, Solange use to take us everywhere with her and- " but she was cut off but the most sexy voice I've ever heard.

"Hey girlfriend" his low husky voice ring in my ears as a sweet melody, I turned around and jumped right into his open arms.

"Boyfriend!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes and kiss him deeply on the lips. "I've missed you" I told him as I rested my forehead against his. He smiled at me and I wished as my hands travelled down his torso to his waist and hugged him tightly and he hugged me back.

"I did too" he said while kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Oh you are like the sweetest couple ever!" Kelly unfortunately was still standing there and seemed she was not planning to leave anytime soon.

"Kelly" Matt nodded at her politely. He dislike the girl as much as he did Solange and her other minion.

"I'm serious! You are so hot together! Geez, I'm so jealous! ..." she suddenly kept blabbing about way to many things for humans to understand. There was something wrong with that girl, I knew that. But I didn't know exactly what.

"Hey Matt, you know Tai just—"But Matt suddenly cut Tk off that had appeared out of nowhere but right on time.

"Tk! You know Kelly right?" TK looked thoughtful for a second not quite understanding what was going on. But Kelly here just squealed in excitement as apparently she always did…

"Yes, we do! Or I do. I mean I know Tk. Right, Tk or Takeru? Maybe I could find you a new nickname because we know each other right?" Tk looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"What the—"

"Good, then have fun catching up!" Matt said and pulled me by my arm away from a creepy Kelly and a scared TK.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" I said as I kissed his lips again. He closed the door behind without pulling away from me. "That girl was freaking me out!" I blurted out as he pulled me closer to him. We had made it to his room. And no one was there.

"Me too and she just talked like two minutes" he said against my lips. His kiss was starting to demand more attention on my part. There was a part of me who was still trying to think about Kelly. She was the definition of weird. And couldn't help it but think that it was all Solange's plan to do something… But there was this other part (which started winning) that was happy to pay him all my attention.

"Two longest minutes ever" I muttered softly…

Suddenly we were lost in our kiss and my back had somehow hit his bed. He appeared on top of me and kissed my jaw line and then down my neck. I couldn't help it but tried to hide the moan escaping my lips. I wasn't going to lie to you this boy was such a turn on. I forgot about the world out there and played with his hair as his hands travelled down my torso and tugged the rim of my t-shirt. It end up rolling up a bit and his hands caressed my soft skin. My back arched as his touch and a low gasp escape my lips. He groaned. And my hands tried desperately to remove his t-shirt from his torso. When I finally made it and came in contact with his delicious skin, he stopped.

He looked me in the eye and kissed me softly on the lips. I had been so closed to give myself away to him again… so close. But we had agree, that we would wait until it was the right time. We didn't want to push it or hurry things up because somehow, we knew we could screw it up. And we weren't going to let that happen.

He groaned softly. I knew how badly it was for him to do this. But hey, it was hard for me too…

"God, you are so damn gorgeous" I giggled softly as my hand caressed his cheek. "I don't want to stop" he said as he bit my neck softly and then falling right next to me.

"Well, mister. You are the one stopping not me" I told him while rolling on top of him. I was feeling playful and playing for a little while couldn't hurt right? I had the rest of life to wonder about how screwed up people were.

"You are so damn sexy when you talk like that."

* * *

Saying Tk was pissed of when he entered the room and founding us on the bed making out was an understatement. He was livid. So I managed to duck and hide and somehow get out of there leaving my poor boyfriend there to receive the bullet I was sure Tk was going to shoot us with.

I tried to found were Sora or Kari was but it was mission impossible. So I walked around the field and the buildings and just walked around. I felt my cell phone vibe. I took it out of my pocket and stared at the screen for a few seconds.

My dad was calling, again. Ever since Christmas, he has been calling. I tried my best o ignored it, but sometimes I wanted so badly to answer his call that sometimes I just did. But the talk didn't last more than a minute because he always ended up saying the wrong thing.

I sighed and answered taking the phone up to my ear to hear. There was silence on the other line. "Hello" I said into the speaker.

"Honey! ...You picked up" his voice sounding relieved and somehow hopeful and still warm.

"Hi" I greet him.

"How have you been?" I couldn't help it but smile. I wanted to scream amazing! But instead I said a simple 'good'. "You know, I was thinking about going to dinner later today" he said after rambling a bit about how well was to hear me say I was good. He kept talking but all my attention was caught by a car that had just parked in the parking lot. I had the feeling I had seen that car before. "So, what do you say? It's your favorite place!"

I stood in silence for a few seconds as the car door flew open. "Honey darling? Are you still there?" I barely heard his voice over the phone. A pair of legs appeared from the door and a girl with black hair walked out of it seconds later.

"Dad, I'll call you back ok?" with that I hung up. I couldn't help but stare at the girl checking her phone. She had envelopment in her left hand. She was dressed well and suddenly her head shot up and her eyes locked with mine. I felt anger rush all over my body as a mischievously grin appeared on her lips. She was hiding behind shades but I would recognize her everywhere.

That slut.

**SOOOOOOO! after a long long wait! what do you think about this? Remember the girl with the balck hair? becuase i do.. :P**

**Ohhh i'm so excited! i wonder what you guys think about this!**

**and i have a question for you to answer... i have a huge choice to make. this story is coming to an end. but i have planed a little sequel to it. the question now is... do i write the sequel right here as Part II of this story or do i make a new story as the sequel ? i was thinking to make it another story... so that way i can have part I closed up for good. :P but if you like it better here... i think i'll make a poll about that... :P  
**

**oh but don't worry next chapter won't be the last one... maybe the next after... i have to think about that... but let me know what you guys think! it's important to me :P**

**lots of Love for those you are still reading this story since i started it :P three years ago? damn... a long time.. and for the ones who are recently sticking to it, i love you too [:**

**so i hope you enjoyed the reading :P i want some reviews now!**

**and thank you very much for those favorites alerts and story alerts! made my day seriously :P**

**love,**

**-M  
**


End file.
